Dancing
by the.words.of.a.heart
Summary: Now officially has IDKIISS! CHECK IT OUT! Jude thought things could be okay after he left. And then he came back. Throw a baby in the mix, another one on the way, and the kids from One Tree Hill. Here's what's left: Lots Of Drama! NOW COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Dancing **

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing…

A/N: Okay, so I just finished "**Untitled Sadness 277**", and I felt that before I started the sequel, I wanted to throw myself in a different direction. This story picks up with Season 3, where Tommy comes back (if you haven't heard the spoilers, and don't want to know, I suggest you not read this story….if you want to know what happens, Tommy is indeed coming back, at the beginning of the season….) There will probably be other spoilers in here, as they come, and I find out more about this coming season…anyway, I've had a thought on this for a while….

On the contrary to what I would normally write, this story will not automatically become a Jommy story….sure, Tommy will be there for Jude, but he will have to gain her trust again….

**Jude's P.O.V.**

**God, could I have been more stupid that night…I mean, then again, I just needed to get out of town…I mean ask anyone,…they would've done the same thing. When the guy that you're in love with leaves you, you can't be expected to just get up and feel all happy, even if you DO have an album release party the night after he leaves…**

**No, that's when my life came crashing down on me.**

**I was stupid….I wanted to blow off some steam, and after Liam, who's now my sister's boyfriend, decided that I needed to perform, and give him a "rock-star smile", as he'd blatantly put it, and I wasn't gonna do it….Stop shaking your head,.. you would've done it too….You would've left….You would've gone to see your best friend, considering your other best friend had left you….yes you would have, no matter how much you deny it.**

**And I did…I went to see my best friend….and in the mean time, I met a guy. He'd asked to get a picture with me….I later learned his name was Chris. (My name for we don't actually know his name!)**

**Chris came off as a great guy at first….He said all the right things, made me feel better, happier, and I was glad…But he also proceeded to get me drunk….Of course I wasn't going to be able to wait for Mason to get done with his interviews. So he gave me the key to his room above the bar/hotel. Of course cute-boy/Chris followed me up. When we got to the room, I asked him to stay….stating that "I don't like to be alone…."**

**Can anyone figure out where in there that I said that I wanted him to take advantage of me? I don't know about girls he's been with in the past, but when I say that I want someone to stay with me, I want them to stay, because I don't want to be alone…not because I want them to take advantage of me….But evidently he didn't exactly put the pieces together there…and I ended up hurt because of it….**

**2 weeks later, the pictures showed up at G Major, and Darius was furious. To say that I had to fight tooth-and-nail to keep my contract would be an understatement… I did anything and everything to keep my contract….**

**6 weeks later, I couldn't be so fortunate…Darius had established this strict rule that unless I was getting a ride from another employee, that he trusted of course, to work, that I better not show up late. Of course, on the worst morning of my life…. (Tommy and my 2 year anniversary of knowing each other; of even though he'd taken off, I still remembered things we'd done….Sure, I was hurt, and angry at him, but isn't it that they say…if you're mad at someone, or even if you hate them, that somewhere inside of you, you have some sort of feelings for them?)**

**Well, on this particular morning, I had walked in, just as Darius was about to announce that anyone who was on his "list", that wasn't at work, and hadn't called in sick, would be fired. He had just opened his mouth…so in some weird way, doesn't that meant hat I wasn't late….I mean, he hadn't spoken yet, so I technically wasn't late…Well, he fought with me on that in his office, and still, to this day, I believe I was right…I wasn't late…Anyway, I'd been sitting in his office, listening to him ramble, when I suddenly felt sick. I stood, and began to walk out of the room. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Ugh…his yelling hurt my ears, but I answered calmly. **

"**I know you still want to yell and me, and go ahead, but I'm about to get sick, and unless you want it all over your desk and floor…"**

"**Fine…GO!" He yelled and I walked to the bathroom, returning about 20 minutes later. When I walked back in, he handed me a bottle of water.**

"**You good, Harrison?" I decided I'd tell the truth, considering telling lies only got me in trouble these days. So I shook my head 'no'. **

**He began rambling again about what was wrong with me, no longer yelling. After a little while, he said I could go…That he needed me to go and help Sadie clear up the receptionist's desk. I nodded and turned to go. Once I got to the door, I stopped with my handle on the door, when he said my name.**

"**Jude….You sure you're okay…You look like you might- JUDE!"**

**I'd collapsed on the floor…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A/N: Okay, so I had to end that one on a bit of a cliffy, because it builds into what I'm going to continue with…The direction that I'm taking this in, isn't the direction (As far as I know), isn't exactly the way the show itself is going….It's just my version of season 3, with some of the scenarios that I've been told will come into play…


	2. You Think You Know MY Body?

**Chapter 2**

**You Think You Know MY Body?**

Disclaimer: Yeah, what ever….I'm getting tired of these things….so from now on, there won't be any at the top of my chapters, unless I happen to own a song or something….

**Jude's P.O.V.**

**I woke up inside of a hospital room, and immediately began to freak. I mean, I'm dressed in hospital gown, in a 4 walled, white room, with no one in there to tell me what happened. Not long after, Darius was let in, and I calmed a bit.**

"**What happened?"**

"**You collapsed on my office floor…Are you sick? Did you not feel well this morning?"**

"**I felt fine…"**

"**Ms. Harrison…" Dr. Jamieson, her doctor, walked in. **

"**Mr. Mills, could you step out of the room….I need to speak to Jude in private."**

**I nodded, and he walked out.**

"**Jude….we ran several tests, and they all came up negative…"**

"**Thank god…."**

"**Except for one…And before I tell you which one, I have to ask you something…."**

"**Okay…."**

"**Have you had sexual contact that you know of…with anyone?"**

"**No…god no!"**

**My doctor nodded, marking something on my chart, and then looked up at her.**

"**We ran a pregnancy test…and it came out positive….Jude…are you sure you didn't hook up with anyone on tour?"**

"**I didn't go on tour….not after the pictures…." My doctor nodded, remembering the pictures I had told her about when I had insisted on a routine physical…that wasn't so routine, because I'd had been in a few months earlier…**

"**I don't know Jude….but the test is positive…I ran it 3 times, and it came up positive…"**

"**Well, I-…" I paused, remembering snap shots of that fateful night.**

"**I think you're right…" Tears welled in my eyes.**

"**Jude, if you don't want this baby, there are ways…."**

"You don't have to tell my parents, do you?"

"**Well, I should, but if you're going to, then I won't…."**

"**I will…."I looked down at the blanket, feeling ashamed. Her doctor nodded, and walked out.**

"**Jude?" Darius walked in the room.**

"**Hey, D….can you call Sadie….I know she's working, but….I need her here…"**

"**Sure, Harrison…I'll be right back…"**

**I watched him walk out, and then as soon as he was out of sight, I broke down crying…I normally don't cry in public places, but this was a MAJOR exception…**

**A little while later, Sadie showed up.**

"**Jude? What happened?" **

**I looked over at her with puffy red eyes. "Sadie…I'm pregnant…"**

"**WHAT! ITS NOT TOMMY'S IS IT?"**

"**No…no…Tommy and I have never done anything more than kissed…and I told you…he ditched me that night…"**

"**Then…who's baby?"**

"**That guy at the club in Berry…I swear Sadie, I didn't know, and I didn't do it consentually…I had no idea."**

"**Shh….calm down….I believe you…." She hugged me as I cried.**

**Of course, then Darius walked in the room, and I had to explain.**

"**What's wrong….what happened?"**

**Sadie looked at me, and I looked at her. Neither of us knew what to say.**

"**Jude's kinda…sorta…"**

"**Not kinda, and not sorta, Saids….I'm pregnant, Darius." I stated it simply, as if I wasn't really hurting inside.**

"**WHAT!" He turned and shut the door, before walking over to me. He grabbed me by the wrists, and continued yelling…all I could remember were snapshots of that night…my arms pinned above my head…Chris tearing at my clothes…Me practically defenseless….**

**I didn't really hear much of what Darius said…I couldn't focus….That night kept coming back to me, and I couldn't think straight…**

**I don't remember anything else that day. Checking out? No….Liam taking me and Sadie home? No….Darius' apologetic phone call? Vaguely…Telling my dad? A little….not much though….just "dad, I'm pregnant…" Telling my mom over the phone that she didn't have to come home? Uh….sometimes I remember… Calls from Jamie, Speid, Kat, Wally, and Kyle, and then more from Patsy, Georgia, EJ, and Kwest. **

**By the time I got home…I think it was 9 P.M. I went up to my room, and layed down in bed. After laying there for 2 hours, I decided there was no way that I was going to work the next day, so I got up and e-mailed Darius.**

**To: DMills Need Some Time Off**

**Hey, D,**

**This is Jude, Just wanted to let you know that I won't be in tomorrow…I don't know when I will be…I just need some time off…I know you're angry, and in my own right, so am I…please and thank-you in advance….Again, I'm sorry about everything…**

**Always,**

**JHarrison**

**I sat back, and waited to see if he'd email back. After a while, I began looking at the latest news for G Major. Turns out, they were bringing in some new people. Just after I finished reading that, I got an email back from Darius.**

**To: SoWhatIfiCantDance DMills Re: Need Some Time Off**

**Jude, **

**That's fine…sorry for over reacting earlier…In work speak, it was me freaking out because as your boss, and manager, I worry about, not only what it could do to your career, but also to the company. As a friend though, I understand. But as a boss, I have to reprimand you, even though this is not your fault. So in work speak, I'm reprimanding for you for a month, but as a manager, consider it a 4 week vacation…If you'd like I can get you out of here for the month, and get you and your sister out of town…Let me know…**

**-Darius….**

**3 days later, Sadie and I were on a plane to Hawaii, where we spent a months vacation, before returning to work…**

A/N: Alright, so there's chapter two. I'm posting Chapter 3 with it, but I wanted to really get into the new additions to G Major, so I made an "Article", if you will, which talks about the "new additions, and contains pictures of them, too. So if you would like to see it, send me a review with your e-mail address, and I will send it to you!


	3. Tommy's Return

**Chapter 3**

**3 Months Later**

**A/N:Tommy still isn't back, and Jude had decided that if he does come back, she may decide to trust him again, but he'll have to gain it back. The story is now set in the present, and for the most part, won't be told in anyone's point of view. **

**As far as the cross over with One Tree Hill, this will mostly stick to the kids, and not really have much to say about their families in NC. Mostly, they're just characters that were easy to bring in…**

**Jude stood at the counter of the receptionists desk, talking to Sadie.**

"**Did you talk to Mom this morning?"**

"**No…she's still mad…after 3 months…and I didn't do anything…"**

"**I know…she'll come to terms eventually…have you decided what you're doing?"**

"**I'm keeping her…"**

"**It's a girl?" **

"**yeah…I found out this morning…"**

"**Wait…" Sadie gave her a serious look.**

"**Have you talked to Chris?"**

"**Uh…I called him on my way here….I don't talk to him unless it has to do with the baby, Sadie, you know that…I don't even think he cares about whether I keep her or not…he just wants to know that she's healthy, and safe…"**

"**Well….then there's the tougher question…have you called Tommy yet?"**

"**Tommy doesn't deserve to know, Sadie…it's his fault that Jude's in the predicament…" They looked up to see Chris and Haley.**

"**Hey…" Jude and Haley hugged.**

"**So, the baby is okay?" Haley put her hand over Jude's now growing stomach.**

"**Yeah…healthy as can be expected, which is good…I called Chris this morning."**

**(Oh right, Cute boy Chris, and Chris Keller are two different people!)**

**Chris smiled. "No you didn't!"**

"**Shut up Keller!" She slapped the side of his arm.**

"**Jude! Where's that boot-leg?"**

"**What bootleg? Chris didn't tell me anything about a boot leg? What is the 'boot leg', Chris!"**

"**God, pregnant people talk a lot!" Chris smiled, and Jude hit him again, this time on the back of the head.**

"**OW!" He walked over to Darius and handed him the bootleg, before walking back to the counter, where Jude was smiling again.**

"**So, have you thought about names?"**

"**Okay, this one is really random, but what about Dancer?"**

"**Dancer? For a name? Are you serious?" Chris looked at her.**

"**Okay, the next time I hit you, it's going to be on your member, okay?" She smiled evilly.**

"**I like it…Dancer Harrison…"**

"**I do to…I was sitting there last night, and all I could think was….wouldn't Dancer be a cute name?"**

"**I think so…" Cute boy Chris walked into G Major.**

"**Hey…" Jude smiled a little, and Haley gave him a stern look.**

"**Don't worry, James-Scott….I'm only here long enough to return more film…"**

"**What film!"**

"**Something I borrowed from Darius…for the banner that they're putting on the side of the building across town…He asked me to make it up…"**

"**Can I see?"**

"**Sure…." He pulled a file out of his over-the-shoulder bag, and opened it. Jude looked at the pictures, and smiled. They were of her and Chris K. on one side and Tree Hill Ravens on the other, with "G Major's Rising Stars" in the middle. **

**  
"This isn't half bad, actually…" Haley smiled a bit, but then remembered who she was talking to. **

"**Did Haley James-Scott just smile at me?" C.B. Chris looked up from the picture.**

"**You know, you can't hate him forever…he's always gonna be around…"**

"**I hate him for as long as I want to, thank you very much!"**

"**Well, I should get these pictures to Darius…" He walked to Darius' office.**

"**And Chris and I have a song to lay down…" Haley walked towards studio B, and Chris soon followed.**

Jude turned back to Sadie.

"**Do you have a thing for Mr. Keller?"**

"**God, NO! Eww! Sadie, he's my producer!" Jude realized what she'd just said.**

"**Well that didn't stop you with Tom…" Sadie smiled, loving this.**

"**Tommy was different…he was hot, nice, and made my music great…"**

"**SO YOU DO STILL LOVE HIM!" Sadie gave another evil smile as Jude cradled her head in her hands.**

"**Do I still care for Tommy? Yes. But there's no way I could ever forgive him for this… it's his fault I'm in this mess…"**

"**Jude…"**

"**I'm not saying that I don't love Dancer, because I do…she's gonna be my whole world once I have her…But Sadie, the press is still having a field day with this, and it's been what? 4 months?"**

"**Almost…but still, Jude…If you still have feelings for Tom, you can't deny them…what if he were to walk through that door right now?"**

"**Uh, I don't think my daughter would be very happy…"**

"**Why?"**

**Ever since yesterday, and it's the first time it happened, but when C.B. Chris walks into the same room as me, she starts kicking…Everytime…I don't think she'd be a very big fan of Tommy…"**

"Well, do you ever play Boyz Attack! Music for her?"

"**Ew!"**

"**Oh, admit it, you were a closet fan….especially with Pick Up The Pieces…."**

"**No..."**

"**Yes…"**

"**No…"**

"**Yes…"**

"**No!"**

"**Yes!"**

"**Okay, yes! Are you happy!"**

**Sadie smiled and nodded.**

"**But I would never admit it in public. Even if you threatened to kill me…."**

"**What about Dancer?"**

"**Then I'd re-think my decision…"**

"**Hmmm….really?"**

"**Yeah…okay?" Sadie nodded again.**

**Jude felt a kick. **

"**Whoa, Dancer….calm down…" She looked up at Sadie. **

"**I'm gonna go get some food from hospitality…do you want anything?"**

"**I got McDonalds on the way here this morning for us…just heat up what's in the bag." Jude nodded, and walked out of the room, hand over her rumbling stomach.**

"**Okay, Dancer, we're gonna eat so soon as I put the food on the counter!" Jude smiled, walking back over to Sadie.**

"**Here…she's not happy with me right now." Sadie smiled and opened the bag. She pulled out two boxes of fries and chicken nuggets.**

**Jude smiled, and opened the box of nuggets. **

**  
"Hungry much?"**

"**Well, she eats half of anything I eat…what am I supposed to do?"**

**Sadie laughed. **

"**Some times I feel like she takes half the food of the counter, and pulls it into my stomach…." Sadie smiled, and pushed her food towards Jude, grabbing something else from under the counter.**

"**Sadie, you don't have to do that…"**

"Jude, you can't go hungry because your baby ate half of what would normally fill you…besides, Kwest brought me lunch while you were in there….I was gonna save it for dinner, but it's okay…I really want Chinese for dinner anyway…" 

**Jude nodded, chewing on a nugget. "That does sound really good….what do ya say…dinner tonight, just me and you….with all that time you spend with Kwest, we haven't seen each other as usual!"**

"**Uh…sure….not a problem…"**

**Jude nodded again, smiling, as she swallowed the contents in her mouth, and then bit into a fry.**

"**Mmm…" Jude smiled, licking the salt off of her lips. She felt a kick and touched her stomach again.**

"**I know its good…" Sadie smiled. "4 months,…and then we get to know the real her…" Sadie put her hand over Jude's, who smiled.**

"**Well, at-least I only look 4 months along…"**

"**Yeah, and that's because you were a twig before Dancer…."**

"**I take it we've taken to calling her that?" C.B. Chris walked back in the room.**

"**Yeah…."**

"**Well, I have an art design class that starts in 20 minutes, and it's a 30 minute drive, other wise, I'd stay and talk….so I'll call you later?"**

"**Sure…" Jude smiled, and he hugged her.**

"**Wait…" He was about to walk away before she grabbed his hand.**

"**What?" She put his hand on her stomach, and he felt Dancer kick.**

"**Oh my….when did she start!"**

"**Yesterday…she does it when ever you walk into a room…I think she likes you…" Jude smiled.**

"**That's so cool….And I wish I could stay and celebrate, but I'm gonna get in trouble if I'm late again…"**

"**Sorry! Go!" She let go of his hand, and he smiled before walking out.**

"**10 to 1 that baby has blond hair and blue eyes…."**

"**What?" Jude turned around to Sadie.**

"**You heard me….10 to 1 that baby has blonde hair and ocean blue eyes."**

"**Well, it'd scare me if she was born with black hair and icy blue eyes…" **

"**As if on cue…" Sadie mumbled.**

"**What?" Jude felt a kick again, and layed a hand over her stomach while looking at Sadie, confused.**

"**I just…the, To---"**

"**Jude?" She went to turn towards who ever called her name, when she felt a sharp pain on her left side.**

"**Ah…." She was about to fall to the floor, when the mystery person ran over, and threw themselves under her. Who ever it was, intertwined his hand with hers, as she felt another pain, this time on the right. She squeezed his hand, and as soon as she did, she knew it.**

**She could remember those callused hands form anywhere…**

"**Ow…" Another pain hit again, and she clenched his hand.**

"**Shh….Sadie, call 911…"**

**He brushed her hair out of her face, laying back a little, so she'd be more comfortable, but another sharp pain hit her, and he bolted back up-right.**

"**Tommy…it hurts…" He pulled her up a little, and held her.**

**  
"I know girl….I know it hurts…it'll stop soon…"**

**Another sharp pain hit her as Sadie put the phone down, and came around the counter. Chris and Haley came out of the studio, and saw Jude in Tommy's arms, clenching onto his hand for dear life, while crying into his shirt. **

**Tommy had moved her so that her was cradling her in his lap. Another pain hit as Haley and Chris walked over.**

"**Jude what happened?"  
**

"**I….don't know…" **

"**Shh….it's gonna be okay…" Tommy rubbed Jude's hair down, calming her.**

**Another pain hit, and Chris thought of something.**

"**Did you call Chris?(CB)"**

"**Shoot, no…" Sadie stood up and reached over the desk, grabbing the phone. Then she realized she didn't know his number, so she reached into Jude's bag, pulling out her cell phone.**

**She called him, and he picked up after the first ring.**

"**Jude, I just left…"**

**  
"Chris, it's Sadie…Jude's collapsed on the floor here at G Major, and she's having bad pains.---"**

"**Sadie, Jude's bleeding…" Tommy got a horrified look on his face, as he held her tighter, and she cried, pain completely rushing through her now.**

"**Shh….it's gonna be okay girl…we'll get you to a hospital…"**

"**Chris, hurry up and get back here…she's hemorrhaging…"**

**Sadie hung up the phone, and kneeled back down.**

"**Chris, can you go see if the ambulance is coming yet?" He stood, as Darius and Liam, and Kwest exited Darius' office, and came over to see the commotion.**

"**Quincy? Jude? What's going on…"**

"Jude's hemorrhaging…The ambulance is on the way." Tommy held Jude's hand as someone came rushing up from outside.

"**Jude?"**

**Both Chris's ran in the building.**

"**The ambulance coming down the street right now…"**

**CB Chris kneeled down, and touched the side of Jude's head.**

"**You're gonna be okay….kay?"**

"**I-!" Another wave of pain hit her, and she squeezed Tommy's hand again.**

**Tommy felt tears sting his eyes, so he tried to lighten her mood.**

"**Damn girl…you've got one hell of a grip there….This you taking your anger out on me?"**

**She let out a laugh (more of whimper), and sqeezed his hand a little tighter.**

**Tommy could feel blood soaking into the side of his jeans, and let the tears fall.**

"**Tommy?"**

"**Shh, girl….save your strength…you're gonna need it…"**

"**I love you…." She passed out in his arms.**

"**Jude? Jude?"**

**Everyone went into panic mode, but Tommy. He sat there, holding her, as the blood continued to soak into the leg of his jeans. After a few minutes, the ambulance showed up. They loaded Jude up, and Tommy decided to ride with, leaving everyone else to find their own ride.**

**The ambulance showed up at the hospital, and Tommy was taken into an exam room to check to status of his now visably bruised wrist, while Jude was taken to another…**


	4. Dancer In Danger?

**Chapter 4**

**Dancer In Danger?**

**Tommy walked out of the exam room with his arm wrapped in a blue cast. He walked over to Sadie and everyone else. "Any word?"**

"**No….she actually did that much damage?"**

"**I told her, she's got one hell of a grip…I think part of that squeezing was payback for leaving…but I didn't have a choice…"**

"**Hey, as soon as you talk to Jude, she'll understand…" Kwest stood.**

"**Did you know?" Sadie looked at him.**

"**Yeah…come on, I mean, T is my best friend…how was I not supposed to know?"**

"**And you didn't tell Jude!"**

"**Sadie, don't yell at Kwest….I asked him not to tell anyone…it's a personal issue…on that I don't want to discuss in a room of half a dozen people that I barely know."**

"**Fine, get acquainted. Those 3 are Jude's new best friends, Haley; she doesn't care much for you, from what she's heard. Brooke, she thinks your hott, and Peyton, she really doesn't care about you either way….she likes your taste in music though…And that over there, is Chris,…he's Jude's producer…"**

"**He-he…he's her producer?"**

**  
"Yeah Tommy…just because you stopped making music, didn't mean Jude did…"**

**Tommy gave Sadie a 'No-shit' look, and then was pulled aside by a nurse who gave him some forms to sign.**

"**Having some trouble?" Sadie walked over.**

"**Yes…" He set the pen down for the 3rd time.**

"**Here, let me help…" She picked up the pen, and signed everything for him.**

"**Thanks…and I'm sorry…about everything I did to you….I know I still have to apologize a long list to Jude…but I know I hurt you, too."**

"**It's not me with the problem Tom…Jude said she still cares about you…but she's not just gonna let you back in her heart without a fight…not a chance…"**

"**I know….And know I've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do when I see her…"**

"**Good…"**

Tommy looked over at the blond sitting next to the others.

"**Who's he?"**

**Sadie looked at Cute-boy Chris. (Okay, from now on, producer Chris will be called Keller his last name, and cute-boy Chris will be called Chris….Got it? Great!)**

"**That's the father…."**

"**Oh…." Tommy looked down at his cast, and the ice he was holding over it.**

"**It's not even near what you think Tom….He…" She looked at him.**

"**WHAT?" Sadie glared at him.**

"**Tom!" She shout-whispered his name. "Keep your voice down!" **

"**Why is he here? Why does she talk to him?"**

"**She talks to him because I guess in some weird way, she forgave him for what he did…don't ask me to explain it to you….I don't even understand it…"**

"**Well, if I had anything to say about it, she wouldn't even know his name!"**

"**Well, you tell her that…"**

**  
They walked back over to the group. After about 5 minutes, Sadie got bored and pulled out a sharpie. She yanked Tommy's hand, causing him to grimace, and she apologized. it pay-back…" She smiled and un-capped the sharpie. **

**She started writing something on the part where the cast covered the back of his hand. After a few minutes, she capped the pen, and then gave him his arm back.**

'**_Jude and Tommy…if it's meant to be, it'll happen. 3Jommy 3'_**

**Tommy smiled, as the doctor walked out, and they all stood.**

"**Ms. Harrison?" Sadie walked over, and motioned for Tommy to follow. **

"**How's my sister?"**

"**Jude and the baby are fine…for now. If you'll follow me, I'd like to explain it to you both at the same time…"**

**Sadie nodded and began to follow the doctor to the room. Tommy didn't move at first, not knowing whether he should follow, but Sadie pulled his arm, and they went down the hall to Jude's room.**

**The doctor explained that it had something to do with a disorder where the placenta begins to pull away from the wall of the womb. That was what caused the hemorrhaging, and the sharp pains. As he finished, he noticed all the blood on Tommy's pants, which Tommy had forgotten about.**

"**Are you feeling okay?" The doctor walked over to him.**

"**I feel fine…why?"  
**

"**All that blood…"**

"**Oh, that's from her…she was sitting in my lap…" The doctor nodded.**

"**I'll ask someone at the nurse's station to get you a fresh pair of jeans…"**

**The doctor walked out, and Sadie and Tommy walked over to Jude.**

"**You okay?" Sadie rubbed the side of Jude's face. She nodded.**

"**But Dancer….She-"**

"**She's gonna be fine, Jude…the doctor said you need to cool it though, okay? You can stay with me and Kwest or…well, no you're not staying with Chris…even if you've forgiven him, I still don't trust him…"**

"**Or you can stay with me…" Tommy walked over to the side of the bed, laying his broken hand on her knee. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.**

"**Thank you…" **

"For what? All I ever did was hurt you…You should be hating me right now…"

"**Yeah, I should…but I don't …because you save me and my baby's life….And I could never hate you for that…I'm far from saying that I'm not still mad at you, but you're forgiven….But you're going to do some serious groveling to gain my trust again…"**

**He nodded, and sat down next to her.**

"**I'm gonna go see if anyone else wants to see you…" Sadie walked out of the room, leaving the two to talk.**

**Jude lifted Tommy's hand from her lap. "I'm sorry…about your hand I mean…I wasn't trying to…"  
**

"**You sure?"**

"**Well, maybe a little…but I WAS in a lot of pain…"**

**Tommy chuckled. Jude looked at what Sadie had written on the back of his hand.**

"**Let me guess…Sadie?"**

"**Yeah…She was bored….we all were…"**

"**I'm sure…they wouldn't tell me anything until they brought you and Sadie in…"**

**Jude let Tommy's hand go and he laid it on her stomach. The touch of his warm hand on her stomach sent chills through her body.**

"**Cold, Harrison?" He smirked.**

"**Maybe just a little…"**

**He pulled his leather jacket off the chair and handed it to her.**

"**Here…don't say I didn't get you anything while you were in the hospital…"**

"**But you didn't…this is yours…"**

"**Actually, it's yours….I bought it a few months back…I was gonna give it to you that night….but…well, you know…"**

"**No, I don't, Tom…why did you leave…"**

"**Jude, I-"**

"**Hey!" Haley, Brooke, Chris, Keller, and Peyton walked in the room.**

"**Hey, guys…"**

"**You two weren't having a moment, were you?"**

**  
"No,…God no…" Jude gave Tommy a look that said 'sorry.' **

**He gave her an 'I'll tell you later' look.**

**She slightly nodded, and then looked back at her friends….**

**LATER**

**Tommy was still on the side of the bed, this time, laying next to her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.**

"**Okay, Quincy…everyone's gone…now tell me what happened 5 months ago, that made you leave me?"**

"**Well, that night, when you saw that guy make me leave the club…that was my Dad…"**

"**You mean…Oh God, Tommy…" Jude remembered how he'd once explained to her how abusive his father was. When Boyz Attack! Had come along, he took it as a way out.**

"**Well, anyway, there was a little girl…my brother's daughter…he'd been killed in a car accident with his wife…and I had to go to my niece…"**

"**Oh, Tom…"**

"Except, she wasn't my niece…legally anyway…See, the little girl wasn't my brother's baby…his wife had been raped, while they were engaged…The father went to jail…So now I was stuck…I mean what was I supposed to do, right?"

"**Yeah…."**

"**Well, my brother was in the process of adopting the little girl, and about 4 months after I'd been there, the papers finally came through, saying that he'd been granted full adoption of her. However, because he was killed, she ended up still with no home…I couldn't keep her….so, I talked to my mom, who live in Paris, and she agreed to take her. So then I packed everything up, and got out of there as fast as possible. After everything was done, I was just glad to have a break. So I spent a week with my mom, spending less and less time with Jami, the little girl…and then on the last day, I told her I had to leave, and that I'd see her when ever I saw her again…"**

"**Oh, Tommy…I had no clue…"**

"**It's okay…my mom keeps in touch with me…of course, when I'm sitting in a café and talking to her, people tend to look at me weirdly, because I'm talking in Italian.**

**Jude smiled, and he kissed her nose.**

"**You know you're beautiful when you smile…" She smiled a little more.**

"**You still don't have all my trust back…but you have most of it….after all you've done today…I can't stop my self from saying I love you, Tom Quincy…" She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she'd just said.**

"**Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" He silenced her with a small kiss.**

"**I love you too, Jude Harrison…"**

**She smiled.**

"**Be mine?"**

**  
"What?"**

"Valentines Day….it's the day after tomorrow…will you- be- mine?"

**He smiled tapping her nose lightly with his index finger, getting a laugh out of her.**

"**Sure, Quincy…I'll be yours….but you better have something great planned for it.**

"**Oh, I intend to make up for that date I stood you up at…And I'll get the rest of your trust back, too…." He smiled and kissed her cheek.**

"**Really?"**

"**Really really…" He smiled and kissed her lightly, when his cell-phone rang.**

"**I could've sworn I shut that thing off when I came in here…"**

"**Just answer it!" She pushed him lightly, and he reached around to grab it, but with his cast, he couldn't grip it right, so he got out of the bed, and answered it with his other hand.**

"**Hello…." Tommy started speaking in French. "Salut, vous sont comment…..Je suis bon….Le regard, je suis avec Jude maintenant. ...can j'appelle vous soutient ?...** **Grand. ..I amour vous. ...bye maman…"**

He closed his phone, and then shut it off.

"**You mom?"**

"Yep….Don't worry…I just asked her how she was doing, told her I was doing good, and then asked if I could call her back later, because I'm with you…"

"**Aww….Tommy…"  
**

"**Don't give me that look girl…any way, we should get some sleep…"**

**She nodded and yawned. (Weird, I'm yawning right now!)**

"**Stay with me tonight?" He looked up from his things.**

"**Of course." He smiled, and sat down in the chair.**

"**Don't be stupid, Quincy…." She lifted the covers a little, noting that she wanted him to lay with her.**

"**You sure?" She nodded.**

**He got onto the side of the bed, and they both laid flatly, staring at each other, and stealing little kisses for about half an hour before dozing off….**

**A/N: There you go….Especially to you **MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs you said it was illegal that I ended the last chapter where I did…so I stayed up till now (It's almost 4:30 AM here in WI) to write it out! Also, I got my translations from **www.ets.fretranslation**** . com (Sorry about spacing things apart, but you know how this website is!)**


	5. My Amour Doux

**Chapter 5**

**Mon Amour Doux (My Sweet Love)**

**A/N: Alright, so here's chapter 5. Tommy will probably do a lot of French speaking in this chapter. I'm getting my translations from the same website as last chapter, which is located in the Authors note at the end of last chapter. Now, onto the story!**

**VALENTINES DAY!**

"**Jude, are you sure about going to dinner with Tom?"**

"**Well, he did save my life, AND, he's really working hard to gain my trust again."**

"**Doesn't he already have your trust again, though?"**

"**Yeah, but that doesn't mean he has to know that…besides, he still owes me a date for the one he stood me up at, 5 months ago…"**

"**Yeah…" Sadie finished Jude's hair, and then stood back, admiring her work.**

"**So which man are you having dinner with tonight? Kwest or Liam…"**

"**Liam….Kwest is taking Kat out to dinner…"**

"**KWEST?AND KAT?" Jude turned around, surprised.**

"**Yep…"**

"**Weird…really weird…."**

"**Well, I'd love to sit and chat, but my date will be here in 20 minutes, and I have to finish getting ready…and your date is gonna be here any minute." Sadie walked towards the door as Jude checked the clock.**

"**Shoot, you're right…" She shoved her make-up into its little bag, and then put it into her clutch with her cell phone and a few other things. As soon as she finished, there was a knock at the door.**

"**Alright, Sadie, I'm leaving." She tapped on Sadie's door twice.**

"**Okay….see you later…"**

"**BYE!"**

**Jude walked down the stairs, and to the door. (Jude's dress-www.bellablumaternity . com/images/bellablu/3-2/cdpattern12TN.jpg) (Think, soft, pale purple!)**

**She threw it open to see Tommy standing there with a large bouquet of assorted roses.**

"**Ma jolie fille" Tommy smiled.**

"**What? English please?"  
**

"**My pretty girl….that's what I said…" He kissed her, and handed her the roses.**

"**Okay, there's 5 pink roses for the 5 months I was gone. There are 6 blue roses for each letter in Dancer's name. There's 2 purple, for the 2 years we've known each other, and there's 4 white for the 4 bones in my wrist you broke." He chuckled on the last part of that.**

"**Aww,….Quincy, there's beautiful!" She kissed him again, as Sadie came down the stairs. **

"**Alright you two…get going…I'll put these in water…"**

**Jude smiled as Sadie took the roses.**

"**I'll see you later?"**

"**1 at the latest…Now go!"**

"**Okay, okay…La madame, peux-je vous escorter à la voiture ?"**

"**What?"**

"**Yes, Quincy, take her…AND GO!" Sadie smiled, lightly pushing them out the door.**

"**I said, can I escort you to the car?" He chuckled.**

"**You know, for the 2 years we've known each other, it amazes me that you don't have any fluency in French…"**

"**Oh, but I do….you just haven't seen it yet…" She smiled, and he opened her door for her.**

"**You good?" She nodded while he pulled his seatbelt on.**

"**You gonna tell me where we're going?"**

"**No…that, is a surprise…you're just gonna have to wait…"  
**

"**You know I hate surprises, Quincy…"**

"**Not this one, you won't…" He smiled and looked at her, before turning his eyes back to the road.**

…………………………

**T**

**J**

**O**

**U**

**M**

**D**

**M**

**E**

**Y**

…………………

**Tommy parked the car, and then turned to Jude.**

"**We're here…."**

**She smiled, and looked up.**

"**Tommy…the pier?"**

"**Mmhmm…I decided it was the best place to make up for what I did to you…"**

**He smiled and got of the car, before walking over to her side and opening the door for her.**

"**Merci…" Tommy nodded smiling at her attempt to speak to him in French.**

"**Vous êtes bienvenu beau…" (You're welcome, beautiful)**

"**Je ne suis pas beau..." (I'm not beautiful)**

"**Vous êtes de plus beau que le mot peuvent monter, mon amour…"(you're more beautiful than words can but together, my love…)**

"**Aww. ..I amour vous Quincy.." (Aww…I love you, Quincy.)**

"**Et je vous aime plus que vous savez, beau…" (And I love you more than you know, beautiful…)**

**They sat down on the edge of the pier, and Tommy opened the bag he had brought with him.**

"**Well, it's supposed to get kinda cold tonight, so I thought I'd bring a blanket." He pulled a blanket from the bag.**

"**Are you trying to seduce me?" They both chuckled looking at it.**

"**Why? Is it working?" He laughed again, reaching back to the bag.**

"**Air-go, a second blanket." He pulled another blanket out of the bag.**

"**Also, dinner." He pulled two trays out of the picnic basket, which contained chicken dinners. (So in the mood for chicken right now!)**

**They ate and talked before getting to desert.**

"**For dessert, I brought…." He pulled something out of the bag. "le dessert français de pomme…Which, in English, is called French apple dessert…My mother sent it back with me when I came home…you can store it for months….or at-least that's what she told me…"**

"**Votre son de mère aimé une personne merveilleuse. ..I'd amour pour la rencontrer…" (Your mother sounds like a wonderful person….I'd love to meet her…)**

"**You will…one day…" He smiled and put half of the dessert on 2 plates, and then handed her one of them with a fork.**

"**Merci!" He smiled as she tasted the dessert.**

"**mmm….this is good…."**

"**I thought you'd like it…." He smiled, wiping something of the side of her face.**

"**Carmel…" He showed her.**

"**mmm…" She licked it off the side of his finger.**

"**JUDE!" He let out a laugh.**

"**That's carmel…I'm not letting it go to waste…It's GOOD carmel…"  
**

**He laughed again, and turned his attention back to his own dessert.**

"**So, how am I doing with gaining the rest of your trust back?"**

"**mmm….Honnêtement ?" (Honestly?)**

**He nodded.**

"**Vous avez eu le soutient puisque vous avez épargné mon et les vies du Danseur…J'ai calculé vous a mérité juste pour tortiller un petit, pendant que j'ai obtenu pour regarder. ..think de lui comme salaire de retour…" (You've had it back since you saved my and and Dancer's lives…I figured you just deserved to squirm a little, while I got to watch...think of it as pay back..)**

**She smiled.**

"**I f guess a small part of me deserved that…"**

"**I guess it did." He gave her a side-ways glance, and she burst out laughing.**

"**HEY!"**

"**Sorry, it was too good not to answer!" **

"**You're gonna pay for saying that…." He smiled, as they put the empty plates back into the basket.**

"**So, you ready to go home…that's where my gift for you is…" He was referring to the fact that she was now living with him. Her father was gone half the time, and Sadie was staying with Liam…and she definitely didn't want to be at home with her mom and Don.**

"**Sure…"**

**They were silent all the way back to the car, and most of the ride.**

"**You know my emancipation papers came through today…"**

"**Really?" He looked over at her smiling.**

"**Yeah…I'm officially legal…"**

"**Hmm…" He smiled, and looked at her again.**

"**Shut up…" She playfully shoved his right shoulder.**

"**You trying to break both of my arms?"**

"Hardly!" 

**They pulled up to the house, and he lead her to the door.**

"**Close your eyes…"**

"**Why?"  
**

"**Just do it…"**

"**Fine…" She covered her eyes, as he opened the door….**

**A/N: Okay, so you guys aren't the only ones who don't know what Tommy's giving Jude for Valentines Day…I haven't even figured it out yet! So as soon as I do, I'll have another chapter up!**


	6. Everytime We Touch

**Chapter 6**

**Every Time We Touch…**

**A/N: Eww, you guys, no! That is NOT what this chapter is about. If Tommy and Jude DO hook up anytime in the future, it'll be another few chapters down the road!**

**Tommy lead Jude into the house and then let go of her. "Open your eyes…"**

**She opened her eyes and gasped.**

"**Oh my…Tommy…." White Lines played on the stereo as she looked around the apartment. On the floor, candles were placed in a heart, with JH Plus TQ inside of it.There were also candles on the coffee table, which spelled something out. He lead her over to it, and she read it.**

"**YES!" The candles spelt out 'Will you be my girlfriend, Jude?' on the table.**

**Tommy kissed Jude hard, making every second count. After a few minutes, Jude pulled away.**

"**Tommy, we can't….I'm not ready….and it might hurt Dancer…"**

**He nodded in agreement. "I don't want to push you into anything…"**

"**Great…I'm hungry…do you have any ice cream?"**

"**You're hungry already?"**

**She nodded, smiling.**

"**Uh…I think I have some home-made that I got when I was in France….hold on…" He walked to the kitchen.**

"**You can go change if you want…We can watch a movie, or whatever…" He smiled to himself _'or whatever…'_**

**Jude walked out of the room and went to her room, where she dug out a sweat suit, and changed into it. When she walked out of the bedroom, Tommy was sitting on the couch waiting for her. He had blown out the candles and put them in a box, and was waiting for her.**

"**Hey…"**

"**Hey….what're we watching?"**

"**Final Destination 3…"**

Jude sat down next to him.

"**Tommy, I hate scary movies, and you know it…"**

"**I know…that's why I put it in…I'm right here….and if you happen to fall asleep during the movie, then it's meant to be…"**

**She laughed, and he handed her a bowl of ice cream. **

"**Merci…"**

"**No prob…." He smiled and kissed her head as the movie started. She curled up next to him and watched the movie also….**

**A/N: Alright guys, I have to go to bed, cuz I'm going home tomorrow. For those of you who read my last story, you know what that means….I don't know when I'll be able to update again…it may be up to a month….anyway, I will as soon as I can, but this month is really gonna fly for me, cuz I start school in a month…(OWWW My ears are ringing…..oh, no wait…it's the bell to school….someone hide me!lol) Any way, I decided to do something a little different. I have set up a myspace page for Dancer. (except she's supposed to be 14) I'm doing it as an RPG, so if you want to join me, build your own page, and then add me! The link is ****www.myspace****. Com/quincyslittlegirl**

**So check it out! I'll update as soon as possible!**


	7. See It All In Your Baby

Chapter 6

Here Comes Dance-To-The-Er

A/N:Okay guys, so this will be a fairly short chapter...obviously the title says it all...anyway, my grandpa died on monday morning (Go check out the poem in my pro...it's about him...I wrote it sunday night)...so I don't really have much time to write...hope you all enjoy though...) Also, someone asked me who the father of the baby was. Tommy may be adopting her later in the story, but Cute Boy Chris is the daddy...Chris Keller is just a friend...

Jude sat at the table on the porch with Tommy, Chris, Keller, Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Jake, Sadie, Liam, Kwest, and his "girlfriend" Jessica.

"Thanks for coming guys...all of you..."

"Oh, it wasn't a problem...So what are you gonna do about your tour?"

"Darius is post-poning it until further notice...I have a lot of stuff that I still have to do, so..."

"But you have the nursery done?"

"Oh yeah, we painted it a pretty brown, and then it's got all kinds of Boyz Attack! and stuff about me up in there...Peyton painted a picture of me and Tommy from a while back on the wall, too..."

"that's cool...can't wait to see it..."

"Yeah..." Jude yawned, but quickly cringed, grabbing Tommy's hand.

"Hey, what's goin on?"

"I...my water just broke!"

"You're a month early!"

"Well she wants out now!"

"Okay then! Let's get outa here...Brooke, Haley, Peyton, you go with the guys Chris you can ride with sadie, Jude and me..." Tommy jumped up grabbing the car keys, jude's bag, and Jude. Sadie took the bag from Tommy, and he picked Jude up, carrying her to the car.

"Ow..."

He jumped in the drivers seat, and started the car as everyone buckled up. He held her hand with his still broken wrist. "Sqeeze as hard as you want...I don't care if you break it again..." He smiled slightly, pulling the car out of the drive-way.

TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

"Ms. Harrison...your daughter..." The nurse smiled, handing her to Jude. Tommy smiled kissing her head.

"You did good girl..."

"I did, didn't I?" She joked, looking at her daughter adoringly.

Soon after, Sadie, Chris, and Kwest walked in.

"Hey..."

"Hey guys...meet Dancer Lynn Harrison..." Jude smiled, holding the green-eyed baby in her arms. Tommy smiled staring at the two of them. Sadie walked over and hugged Jude.

"You did good..."

"Tommy said the same thing..." Jude smiled looking at her boyfriend of 3 months.

"Dancer...this is your aunt Sadie...and that's your daddy, Chris...and this right here," She pulled Tommy onto the bed next to her, making him wince at the pain from his wrist.

"That hurts, baby..."

"Sorry...did I squeeze too hard?"

"Just a little...but I'll live..." He smiled, kissing her head. He rubbed the top of Dancers head, admiring her blonde head.

"Anyway...Dance, this is mommy's boyfriend, Tommy...he'll always be here for you and me...He loves you very much...don't you, Quincy?"

She smiled looking at him. "More than she'll ever understand..."

Later it was just Tommy and Jude.

"So, senior prom is in a few weeks..."

"Yeah? And?" He held Dancer in his arms.

"I wanna go..."

"Well, don't you need a date?"

"Well...yeah..."

"Well...then you're gonna have to find one..." He smiled, playing with the baby's hands...

Again sorry for how short it is, guys...I just don't really have time to write right now...I'm really busy...I hope to have another chapter up soon!


	8. Will You

**Chapter 7**

**Will You**

_I'm sorry for the LONGGGG wait that you guys had to endure…what's it been? 2 months? Anyway, here are a couple of chapters to make up for it. BTW, if you're an awaiting US 277 fan, go check out My Angel Has Returned! IT'S THE SEQUEL!_

_Anyway, onto the story…_

_TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ_

"_**Shh…." Jude bounced lightly, attempting to quiet 1 month old Dancer. Tommy dropped his bag next to the door and walked over. He took Dancer from her.**_

"**_Thank you…I'll, ah, I'll go get a bottle…" _**

"_**No, you, sit down…" He motioned towards the rocking chair. She sat down and sighed, closing her eyes.**_

"_**Good…" He layed Dancer in the crib and covered her with a blanket before picking Jude up bridal style.**_

_**  
"What're you doing?" She chuckled as she spoke.**_

"_**Treating you to dinner in bed." He layed her down in bed, and covered her before lighting several candles and turning on soft music.**_

"_**Are you trying to seduce me?" She joked.**_

"_**No….why? Is it working?" He smiled.**_

_**She closed her eyes, laying her head back against the pillow.**_

"_**You make me feel/Out of my element/ Like I'm walking on broken glass/Like the world's spinning in slow motion/And I'm moving to fast/Were you right/Was I wrong/Were you weak/Was I strong/ Yeah, both of us frozen/Caught in a moment/We lived/And we loved/And we hurt/And we joked/Yeah/ But the planets all aligned/When you looked into my eyes/ And just like that/ Watch the chemicals react…"**_

**_Tommy walked back into the bedroom with a bowl of soup and smiled. Jude lay sleeping peacefully, curled up on his side of the bed. He set the soup down on the dresser and walked over to her. He pulled the covers up to her shoulders and kissed her forehead. _**

"_**Mm….Tom…" She rolled over and he smiled before walking out.**_

**_He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone on its first ring._**

"_**Hey Sadie…Yeah, so you can watch Dancer next week?...Yeah, turned on some music and brought dinner up 5 minutes later, and she was out….Well thanks, again…Okay, bye…" **_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

_**1 Week Later**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ**_

"_**Jude! Ready to go!"**_

"_**Yep, but could you zip this for me?" She pulled her over to her shoulder and he zipped the back of the dress.**_

"_**Alright, let's get going…" Sadie walked in.**_

"_**You guys leaving?"  
**_

"_**Yeah, we'll be back in a few hours…"**_

"_**Alright…"**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT**_

_**3 Hours Later**_

_**TJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT**_

"_**Would you just keep your eyes closed?" Tommy stepped in front of the door.**_

"_**You know, I really hate it when you do this…"**_

"_**Then close your eyes, and follow my voice!"**_

_**She closed her eyes and he took her hand, opening the door.**_

"_**What're you doing?"**_

"You'll see…."

"_**Very funny…"**_

"_**Shut up, I didn't mean it that way…" He shut the door and took her hand.**_

"_**Okay, open your eyes…." She opened her eyes and gasped.**_

"_**Oh my…..Tommy…"**_

"_**I know I said no…because I wanted to be able to ask you…So, if you still want to, then…Jude, would you go to prom with me?"**_

**_Jude squealed and jumped into his arms._**

_**He laughed. "I'll take that as a yes…"**_

_**He set her down as Sadie walked in, clapping.**_

"_**And I couldn't have done it without help…Thanks, Sadie…"**_

"**_You OWE me…And you still haven't paid me back for asking my baby sister to be your girlfriend…."_**

"_**YOU did this?"  
**_

"_**Yep…And your boyfriend still owes me for it…"**_

"**_Shut up…" he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and retrieved a 100 dollar bill. "Here…consider yourself paid…"_**

"_**Ahh!"**_

"_**Right on cue…" Jude grabbed a bottle from the fridge and walked to the stairs.**_

"_**I'll be right up…"**_

_**Jude nodded and walked up.**_

_**  
"Thanks, Sadie…again…"**_

"_**Tommy, she's my sister… I'd give my life for her happiness…And you were always the teenage boy band crush for me…..But for Jude's sake, I hope it's more than just a crush…"**_

"_**I promise you….it is…I love her…"**_

"_**Then tell her….because when you left last year, it almost killed her…"**_

"_**I will….I promise…"**_


	9. My Love You're All I Ever Needed

_**Chapter 9**_

_**My Love…You're All I Ever Needed**_

_A/N: Okay, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! That it's taken me so long to get an update up…It's just…oh hell, go get acquainted with Chasing Echoes and fall in love with that story. It's got all my sorry-ass excuses in it...AND it's a good story! One of my favorites, actually…_

_Okay, so I don't know how long this chapter will be, but I've got a lot to do in the next 12 hours (Hopefully I'll fit sleeping in there somewhere :D)…Yeah so, Merry Xmas….I'm delivering you a new chapter as promised…I'll try to get a few up from school if I can…Luv you all (For your reviews….that's right, you know I want them!!!MWAHAHAHA!!!lol)_

_P.S.:A lot of confusion is going around on who is who. Okay, to clear things up, Chris (The daddy) will now be Jeremy (That was his name when he did Beach Girls is…2004, I think…) Everyone else will be who they have always been…_

_Tommy settled on a stool in front of the mic, and began to sing._

"_**"Your Guardian Angel"**_

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
to fade…" (I Heart this song!!! I love it! My friend Amanda turned my on to them (BTW, this song is by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!) Go find it and download it…and listen to it!!!))

_Jude clapped from the sound booth, loving the song that her boyfriend had written for her. Okay, the truth, there were tears running down her cheeks. Every time she'd seen part of the song written on a sheet (That he handed her every time she was feeling down this past week), she yearned to see and hear the whole thing. Tommy walked into the sound-booth and straight over to her. He kissed her, hard, but lovingly. When he pulled back, he placed his forehead against hers._

"_I love you….okay?"_

"_Mmhmm…" She smiled and kissed him again…_

"_Do you love me back?"_

"_Always Quincy…always…"_

_Kwest turned to the two of them. "Alright you two…Off of each other…"_

"Gee, Kwest, are you jealous?"

"_No…I like my girlfriend, thank you…" _

"_Speak of the ex…" Portia walked in and over to Tommy and Kwest._

"_Hey, do you have that bootleg done?"_

"_Yep…" Kwest fished through a box and then handed it to her, adding a note to it. "And you must be sure that the person that belongs to gets it…" Kwest flirted._

"_Oh, don't worry…I'm sure it'll make it to her…or him…" She smiled and walked out._

"_Is Kwesty boy in love!?" Jude joked, clinging tightly to Tommy. He hugged her back, holding her close._

"_Would it be a problem if I was?"_

"_NO!" She smiled. "That's really great that you've found someone…" Tommy nodded._

"_She's right…even if it is my ex-wife…I don't love her anyway…" He looked down at Jude. "But I do…Love…You…" He told her between kisses. There was a knock on the door, followed by Jeremy entering._

"_Hi…" Jude smiled at him._

"_Hi…I was hopin' to talk to you about seeing our daughter…" He smiled slightly._

"_Um…Sure, what about it…You can have her whenever you want…" Jude smiled. He smiled back and looked at Tommy._

"_I don't think we've been properly introduced…"_

"Tom Quincy…Jude's boyfriend…"

"_Jeremy Johnson…Dancer's dad, as I'm sure you've figured out…"  
_

"_Yep…" Tommy shook his hand and then dropped it at his side._

"_Hey, but that back where it was!" He smiled down at Jude and then did so, clasping his hands together behind her back._

"_Okay, so about Dance?"_

"_Um, my parent's were hopin' to see her finally…"_

"_When?"_

"_This weekend?"_

"_Oh…I'm so sorry…but that photo-shoot that didn't want part in is this weekend…Me, Tom, and her…what about like…Sunday and Monday…"_

"_Sure…whatever works…" He shrugged._

"_Great…because the shoot is on Friday, and she's going to be all tired out on Saturday….I'd rather that she would have the day to sleep so she doesn't get sick."_

"_Okay, Jude, it's fine, really." He smiled, seeing Dancer in the car-seat behind Tom and Jude._

"_Is that her?"_

"_Yeah, but she's sleeping…" He walked past them and kneeled down, looking at her._

"_She's beautiful…"  
_

"_Gee, why does that sound so familiar?" She looked up at Tommy._

"_Because she looks like her mother, and her mother is the most beautiful thing on the face of this earth…" He smiled and kissed her._

"_Hey, hate to break up the family reunion, but can we get a song, Jude? Darius wants a single tomorrow…"  
_

"_Yeah…" She opened her bag and pulled out her journal. "Here…I wrote this last night…"_

"_Okay…I'm with you?"_

"_Yep…" She walked into the sound booth and slipped on the headphones. Tommy smiled at her, as the music began to play. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing._

"_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's  
no sound_

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here   
I know

Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I   
I'm with you  
I'm with you

Oh

Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah yeah yeah...

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you…"

_She opened her eyes, and Tommy mouthed I Love You to her. She smiled as tears filled her eyes. He knew the song was about him. (A little Time-out here. I'm going to ramble about why she wrote the song.)_

Truth was, She DIDN'T know a thing about Tom Quincy…But at the something, she knew everything…It amazed her that she could look into his eyes, and fall in love all over again, each and every single time…

_And a few nights earlier, she'd woken from a horrific nightmare of that night with Jeremy. She took off, crying as hard as she'd ever seen anyone cry. She eventually stopped when she reached the bridge over the pier. For a while she stared at it from above, thinking about everything that had happened lately. She had looked down at her forearms several times, which were covered by white bandages because she'd been cutting...And he found her there…He took her by the hand, and walked all the way home in pouring rain with her…and held her as she cried all night long…and when morning came and she was still crying, He stayed with her…….She was scared to death…of everything…And thank god Tommy was there to hold her hand, because she didn't think she could do it alone…_

_She looked up and saw him walking into the sound-booth. Kwest shut off the sound, giving them privacy, and turned to the computer. _

_Tommy cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly._

"_It's okay…You can cry if you need to…" She broke, and collapsed in his arms, crying hard. "Shh…I know it hurts…I know…" He stroked her back, trying to calm her. She sobbed into his chest, slightly pounding on it._

_Jeremy: (What he's thinking) "Wow…I never realized…after everything…Damn… I really screwed up…" _

_Kwest turned to him. "you know she's really messed up…the other night she cried for 8 hours straight, which made her sick…but can you figure out who was with her?"_

"_I'm sure it was him…"_

"Yeah, it was…we came to work with bloodshot eyes…Course we didn't make him stay…Because the guy is as close to breaking as she was just a few minutes ago…Fortunately, he can hold it in a little better… And you know…It about killed him when he found out about all this...Trust me, he had to leave her for a family reason…and the LAST thing he expected to find when he came home was the girl he was in love with, pregnant…"

"_I'm sure…" Chris said apologetically._

"_When are you going to be the one who holds her while she cries…Over something YOU did? Because on the surface, she may have forgiven you, but I'm sure that deep down, she really hasn't…" Jeremy sighed._

"_I'm sorry, okay…"_

"Don't tell me…tell her…and him…and your daughter…and her sister…and her sister's fiancée, and her boss…Everyone involved…Apologize to them…not to me…I'm in no way involved…and trust me, it'll hurt…But in order for anything to work, you need to apologize…"

"_Yeah…" He sighed as Tommy came out of the sound-booth. "Kwest, switch it to track 3….Jude has another song…"_

"_Okay…"…_

_Okay, you guys I'll get hat other half up sometime later…(Mental note: The song will be Breathe No More.) Sorry, I'm crying right now, because I just saw the new promo of Tom and Jude with "Should I Stay Or Should I Go…" Seriously…that song just fits how I feel these days…I'm in love and at the same time, I feel like my heart's been ripped out!!...Go check it out. One of my friends on myspace has it on hers….here's the link._

_www.myspace. com/scam14_

_I hope you guys like it as much as I DO!!!!_


	10. Front Page Spread

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Front Page Spread**_

_**A/N: Seriously, this week is too much. I have to memorize my speech for Forensics, and it's finals this week….too much for this little body to accomplish. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter….I'm not putting much into it, but it's definitely important.**_

_**Okay, as you remember, Jude is about to record another song!**_

"_**"Breathe No More"**_

_Piano Solo Opening_

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

_All the little pieces falling, shatter._

_Shards of me,_

_Too sharp to put back together._

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch her,_

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more. _

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

But I know the difference,

Between myself and my reflection.

I just can't help but to wonder,

_Which of us do you love._

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no..._

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe-_

_I breathe no more.**"**_

Jude opened her eyes and looked at Chris. She sighed, looking at Tommy.

Tom:

He didn't know what to do…. You can't take away what Chris did, but at the same time, everything that happened just really sucks….No wonder some people never fell in love…

Jude walked out into the mixing booth.

"I'm sorry…" Chris spoke honestly. Jude looked at him, her face blank.

"I wish that was enough…" She sighed and slid the seat cover over the top of Dancer's carseat and looked at Tom. "Are you coming?"

"Uh, I have to record another song…"

"Okay…" She kissed him lightly and then walked out.

Chris followed and Tommy walked into the sound booth.

"Alright Kwest….track 6." He did so, and sound soon filled the speakers.

"_Softly we tremble tonight, _

_picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site, _

_I said I'd never leave you'll never change _

_I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life. _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_When all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_You said, you said that you would die for me…. _

_We made plans to grow old, _

_believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told. _

_Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light? _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_when all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_You said, you said that you would die for me… _

_You must live for me too..._

_For me too...yeah, yeah…_

_You said that you would die for me… _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_with all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. _

_Am I supposed to be happy? _

_when all I ever wanted, it comes with a price _

_You said, you said that you would die for me..."_

He sighed and walked back into the studio.

"I don't know what to do Kwest…I can't stop her from what she's doing…. And I hate it…" He sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What is she doing?" He turned from the soundboard as Tom pulled something from his bag. It looked like a small day planner case, but he opened it.

"She's cutting….Have you looked at her arms?"

"No….Jude? Cutting? Does Sadie know? Do- do her mom and dad know?"

"I told Sadie….I don't know about her parents….I don't know what to say to her….I mean, the other night on the bridge was bad enough…and now I find this…I'm worried about what she's gonna do next, ya know?"

"Yeah…" Kwest nodded, finishing the mixing.

"I mean…..I just want her to stop, but I can't make her, ya know?"

"Yeah….Just talk to her….see what she says…..if there's anyone who can get information out of you two, its each other…"

"I'll try, but I don't know….what if she thinks I don't trust her?"

"Then don't! She's hurting herself!" Kwest said, a bit angered. "I'm sorry….she's just like…"

"A little sister?"

"Yeah…."

"That's what Liam said when I told Sadie…."

"I feel bad for her…I don't know what you can say though…."

"Yeah, well, thanks for the conversation….I always know who has the best advice…" Tommy smiled and stood.

"No problem man…..that's what best friends are for…"

Kwest stood also, and followed him to the door.

"See ya tomorrow?"

"Yep…."

Okay, so it's not ooberly long, but hey, I have a life! And a busy one, at that!


	11. Time To Be Your 21

_**Time To Be Your 21**_

**_A/N: Yeah, so it's quarter to 4 am this morning…..Saturday……I'll probably stay up until my mommy goes to work later this morning…..I wanted to get and update up, and right now I'm listening to the song (TTBY21), cuz I love it, and with I/S so close, I'm having Jommy withdrawals…..is anyone in my boat? Lol….I miss them…. 3 weeks! I can't wait….and is anybody as mad as I am that JT was killed!? Come on!!!!Okay, and obviously I don't own TTBY21..._**

_Okay, so here we go…._

_Oh, and I own "Same Thing All The Time"

* * *

_

_Jude sat down on the set of the photo-shoot with Dancer. Tommy watched her from across the room. Jeremy stepped on the set, and Tommy spotted him._

_"What're you doing here?"_

_"I just thought I'd come see what was going on today…" Tommy nodded. They both watched as Jude began singing to Dancer. Everyone quieted, listening to her soft, angelic singing._

_**"You never lied to me not once  
**__**its not your fault that I cant trust  
its in my past, its in my path  
and I can't go there **_

making a mess out of this game  
to see it all go up in flames  
so tired of being ruthless and reckless

_**time to be your only one  
to almost be you're way too young  
time to crash into the sun  
time to be your 21  
time to dream that love with last  
time to drive my car too fast  
time to walk before I run  
time to be ohh time to be your 21 **_

I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to  
laugh so hard as it falls  
_  
**and I could push you there  
if you don't stop me  
push you there if you don't  
stop me  
please stop me **_

time to be your only one  
to almost be you're way too young  
time to crash into the sun  
time to be your 21  
time to dream that love with last  
time to drive my car too fast  
time to walk before I run  
time to be  
ohh time to be your 21

its gut wrenching sometimes  
its life threatening sometimes  
seems like nothing can wash it all away

**_time to be your only one  
to almost be you're way too young  
time to crash into the sun  
time to be your 21  
time to dream that love with last  
time to drive my car too fast  
time to walk before I run  
time to be oh...time to be your 21  
__Time to be your 21..."_**

_Jeremy bobbed his lightly, and looked over at Tommy, who was mouthing all the words with his eyes closed._

_"I…Wish I could fix everything I've done…"_

_"I hope you don't think that song's about you…that's MY song…"_

_"You mean it's not new?"_

_"No…she wrote it on her 16th birthday about me…I've hurt that girl a lot, too…just not to the extent that you did…It'd kill me if I ever did that to my girl…"_

_"I'm truly and honestly sorry…"_

_"Look, man….I don't like you, I just tolerate you because you're that beautiful angel's father…but I could care less about you…Jude on the other hand….she cares about everyone she meets…"_

_Tommy walked over to Jude and sat down._

_"Hi baby…" She laid her head on his shoulder._

_"I don't understand why I'm so emotional lately!….I just wanna be happy for a while…"_

_"I know, hun…" He kissed her head, lying back against the blankets on the set. She laid against him, closing her eyes…_

_"Tom?" Jude opened her eyes and looked around._

_"I'm right here, Hun…" Tommy walked over to her and sat on the bed._

_"What're you workin' on?"_

_"Oh, just the usual…music…lyrics….the same thing all the time…"_

_"Play it…"_

_"Okay…" He carried her to the studio and sat down at the keyboard._

_**"It's a dream that I can't fix  
I love you Hun, but I'm not it  
You know I'm not the best  
And I might not be the one…**_

_**But it's getting better all the time  
It's getting safer all the time  
And one day I could save you.  
But it's the same thing all the time…**_

_**Black and white movie screens Will fade away some day.  
Mmm…and I can't give you grey  
There's stellar….and Technicolor…  
But I might not be the one forever…..**_

_**But it's getting better all the time  
It's getting safer all the time  
And one day I could save you.  
But it's the same thing all the time…**_

_**I wanna say it's not my fault  
I wanna walk away and pull you down**_

_**Mmm…but the more I try  
**__  
**The more I fight  
The more I say this isn't right  
**__**The more I see The more I know…  
That's how I find…  
I'm not alone…**_

_**But it's getting better all the time  
It's getting safer all the time…  
And one day I could save you  
But it's the same thing all the time…  
Mmm…..same…same thing all the…time…"**_

_Tommy looked up from the keyboard at Jude, who was staring down at her wrists. He walked out into the mixing booth and looked at her._

_"Tom…" Her voice faltered. He sighed, brushing her cheek with his thumb. A tear ran down her cheek as she stood._

_"Baby…tell me what to do…Tell me how I can make it better…"_

_"I…don't know, Tom…" He stepped closer to her, but she stepped away. "No…"_

_"What?"_

_"Pain is a virtue…And all anyone has done in this last year has protected me from it…I have to feel it before I can let it go…" She choked on a sob._

_"Jude, you can't do this to yourself…it'll tear you apart…"_

_"And what makes you think I'm not strong enough, Quincy!?" He stepped back slightly, surprised by her sudden change in attitude._

_"Girl, I didn't say that…But you can't let this all come at you at once…it'll consume you, and you won't be able to get away."_

_"And how would you know?!"_

_"Jude, you're cutting! The only time I've ever seen that before was when I was 17 and Portia got raped!….What does that say to you!?"_

_"I am NOT Portia!"_

_"I didn't say that…but if you don't take this slowly like you have been, you WON'T make it through…and I don't think I can handle that…"_

_"I can't just keep taking it this way though! Don't you get that!"_

_"Yes…and okay…And I hate to have to tell you this, but this pain will never just GO away…as long as you have Dance…it's always gonna be there…it doesn't just leave you be…Just let it out little by little…I promise eventually it'll get better…" He stepped towards her again. She collapsed into his chest, sobbing hard._

_"This is all you fault!!!" She pounded on his chest hard. He let tears pour down his cheeks._

_"I know, baby…I know it is…" They dropped to the floor as she clung to him in tears._

_She eventually calmed a little and looked up at him._

_"Tom?"_

_"Hmm?" He wiped her tear-stained cheeks with his thumbs._

_"Make me forget about it…"_

_"What? Jude, how?-" She kissed him roughly as he stood. He pulled away and breathed heavily. "Jude?"_

_"Please, Tom…" She grabbed his hand and walked to their room…._

* * *

**_A/N: So, as you can see, this story is taking a bit of a turn….well, I've come down with something….I don't know what it is, but I've slept soooo much in the last few days, and I'm still just so tired….but there's the flu, strep, and mono going around at my school, so who knows what it is….. Hope you guys enjoy the UD….leave me a review….I'll try and update again later…._**


	12. Break You Break Me

**_Chapter 12_**

**_Break You Break Me_**

_A/N: Sorry, guys, I just lost everything I was working on, so Im gonna do an abridged version of it, so it'll be short...sorry

* * *

Jude woke up in Tommy's arms and smiled._

"Hi..." He kissed her head.

"Are you okay about everything...last nigh-"

"Tommy, it's fine...really..." She kissed him softly. After she pulled away, he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8 weeks later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude walked into studio A in tears. Tommy looked over at her from the sound board.

"What's wrong?" He stood and she walked over to him, dropping her bag. He hugged her, rubbing her back softly. She sobbed into his chest.

"Baby, what's wrong? Where's Dancer?" She reached down into her bag and pulled out a manilla envalope and handed it to him. He opened it.

"He's trying to take her from me!"

"That can't be legal!" He looked down at the reason for complaint...boyfriend is 24,...mother is 17...boyfriend has alcohol problem.

"WHAT!" Darius, Liam, and Sadie walked in.

"What's with all the yelling?!" Tommy thrust the papers at them.

"What!? This can't be legal! You don't have an alcohol problem, do you?"

"NO!" Jude sobbed into Tommy's chest.

"This...this isn't right..."

"She's immancipated! This is NOT an illegal relationship...and he RAPED her! That was NOT consentual sex!" Tommy clenched his fists.

"I'm calling G-Major's lawyers...this isn't legal, and I won't stand for it...Liam, Sadie, come with me." They walked out. Jude continued to sob into Tommy's chest.

"Okay, so now that we have that taken care of, what's wrong?" She sobbed harder into his chest. "Baby, what's wrong?" He lifted her chin and she looked at him.

"I...'m..." She looked down at her bag. He reached into it and pulled out a small box.

"Have you taken it?" She nodded. "What did it say?"

"It was positive..." She pulled her arms to her chest. He kept his one arm around her as he set the box back in her bag with the other. Tommy sighed.

"I don't know what to say...I don't know if you want me to be happy, or...Do you want to keep it?"

"I do...I just...I want Jeremy to just go away..."

"Then put him in jail...baby, you could have done that when you first got pregnant...but I ask again...do you want this baby?"

"Yes...Because it's your's and because it's myne..." She smiled and he kissed her.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Earlier this morning..."

"How far are you?"

"8 Weeks..."

"The night after-"

"mmhmm..." He smiled and kissed her. She laid her hand over his. Sadie and Liam walked in.

"My, my, my, is Jude Harrison pregnant again!?" Jude turned around and saw her daughter in Liams arms.

"My BABY!" She took her from Liam, practically snatching her.

"Well, you're welcome!...Jeremy's in jail...he'll be there for a while...Now I ask again, are pregnant again?" Jude sank into Tommy's arms, smiling. He laid his hands over her stomach.

"May...bee..." She smiled, playing with her daughter's hands.

"JUDE!? Yes or no!?" She looked up at Tommy and he nodded.

"Yes...by 8 weeks." Sadie and Liam smiled.

"Should we tell them?"

"Sadie Harrison! If I can't keep secrets, then neither can you!"

"Well hopefully we both don't go into labor on the same day..." Jude handed Dancer to Tommy excitedly.

"What!?"

"I'm exactly 8 weeks, too..." The two sisters hugged, celebrating with eachother. Tommy and Liam rolled their eyes and walked out of the room to hospitality.

"I officially am starting the Support Group for Men with Harrison Women Who Are Pregnant." Tommy joked.

"Great, I'll join...Liam Fenway..." He stuck his hand out and Tommy shook it jokingly.

"Tom Quincy..." He set Dancer in the carseat and sat down, opening a bottle of water.

"Man, are we in for it, for the next seven months." The soon heard a third scream by the girls as Kwest walked in.

"I'm dead..."

"Sadie's pregnant..."

"So is Jude..."

"Portia's 8 weeks pregnant..." They soon heard the 3 girls screaming loudly.

"You can't be serious..."

"More serious than you'd ever imagine..." All three men sat down and shook their head.

"We're not gonna survive the next 7 months."

"I move that we change the name to this club to any man who has a pregnant girlfriend..."

"Fiancee..."

"What?"

"I asked Portia to marry me..."

"I asked Sadie..." Tommy looked down at the table.

"Tom Quincy asked Jude Harrison to marry him after they hooked up last night, didn't he?" Tommy's face turned red, and they all laughed.

"You can't be serious..."

"I already feel the heat coming...I'm never gonna survive..." Tommy crossed his arms on the table and laid his had in the crook of his forearm. The three girls walked in, glowing and smiling.

"We've all started our own support group incase any of you guys upset us...then we've got 2 people to back us up..."

"Well, I guess if one couple is gonna be fighting, all 3 will be, because we did too." The three girls sat in their fiancee's laps.

"You told them, didn't you?"

"Told them what?"

"Tommy asked me to marry him last night...After we hooked up...I woke up and candles were lit all over the room..."

"Aww..." Tommy smiled, and kissed her fingers.

"I love you, girl..." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Quincy..."

"Their nicknames are soooo cute...we need cute nicknames..."

"And here we go..." Tommy and Jude laughed and began to make out as the other for started fighting...

* * *

**a/n:Okay, so it's not that short...but the beginning was better in the original...hope you enjoyed the update, because after Jude has the baby, things are going to pick up from where the left off in the last chapter.**


	13. It's Our Baby, Baby

_**Chapter 13**_

_**It's Our Baby, Baby**_

_A/N: Okay, my life is tooooo dramatic right now...I'm supposed to be in West Bend for Forensics right now, competing. Unfortunitely, I slept through my alarm. And I'm still sick...I'm listening to Let Me Fall on my MP3 player right now...totally fits the mood._

_Also, credit for the songs in this chapter. Let Me Fall is (obviously) Alexz Johnson's and Instant Star's. (Not mine, unfortunitely...lol) Invisible belongs to Ashlee Simpson, and who ever may or may have not written the song with her. ( I wouldn't know...)_

_We're 2 weeks in the future, so all the girls are 2 and a half months along._

_"Let me rise!  
Let me fall...  
Cuz I will get up again...  
If you let me fall..." Jude stepped back from the mic and sighed._

_"Why aren't you putting more energy into it!?" Chris (Keller. Remember, the other guy's name is Jeremy now!) growled from the soundbooth. Tommy walked in and looked at them._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"She needs more energy..."_

_"Play the track...I'll tell you if I agree." Chris played the track back, and Tommy stopped it after the first chorus. "He's right. Give me more."  
Tommy sat down in the chair, crossing his arms. Chris began the track again._

_"I feel chained  
Chained down You shove  
Me to the ground  
I can't run  
I can't shove  
Just let me Out-" Tommy shut the music off again. He leaned across the soundboard to the mic._

_"Again, Jude...That's not good enough, and you know it." He stood and walked from the room. She sighed and walked out of the soundbooth._

_"Go take a break." She nodded and left the room. She ran into Tree Hill Ravens (And their husbands-who will pop up occasionally in the next few chapters.)._

_"Why do you look so down, Jude?" She looked up at Haley and groaned._

_"I need more 'energy'..." Tommy walked in the room._

_"You do...and don't second guess that. You know it needs more." He grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the door._

_"Lay off of her...she's pregnant with your kid."_

_"Well, we could have this discussion in the studio, but unfortunately, Darius doesn't trust us to work together when he's not in town."_

_Jude tried to cut in as Haley and Tommy began arguing._

_"AHHH!" She screamed loudly, and they both looked at her. She stomped off to Studio A. Chis looked over at her._

_"Let's go..." _

_"Okay." He started the track as soon as she was set. She got as close as possible to the mic and let it all out as the other 7 walked into the room. (Nathan, Haley, Tommy, Brooke, Peyton, Jake, Lucas)_

_"I feel chained, chained down  
You shove me to the ground  
I can't run  
I can't shove  
Just let me out  
You so unheartless  
This couldn't mean less  
Bull, I'll push it in your face_

_I'm only human,  
And I've got something to say_

_Let me rise  
Let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break  
Let me crawl  
Cuz I'll get back up again  
If you let me fall_

_If I burn down  
In this fire, well,  
I've got myself to blame  
I can't stop,  
Or give it up,  
I need to feel the pain_

_Can you hear me?  
Don't come near me;  
You'll just get in my way_

_I'm only human  
And there's nothing you can say..._

_Let me rise  
Let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break  
Let me crawl  
Cuz I will get up again  
If you let me fall_

_Whaooooo  
You say you know who I am  
And what I'm about (Whooooaaaaa)  
Then you'll understand  
I gotta figure it out  
And live my own life_

_Let me rise  
Let me fall  
Let me breathe  
I'm not afraid to lose it all  
Let me break  
Let me crawl  
Cuz I'll will get up again  
If you let me fall_

_Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_If you let me fall  
If you let me  
If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
I will get up again  
If you let me fall_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah--eyeah_

_If you let me fall  
If you let me fall  
Let me fall..."_

_"Yeah!" Everyone clapped from the other room. Chris leaned over the mic._

_"That's exactly what I was talkin' about, J." She smiled slightly and then walked into the mixing booth. Darius walked into the room._

_"And the owner returns..."_

_"Keep pushin' it, T...I can fire you..."_

_"But you won't because I'm your best producer..." He smiled smugly._

_"Get out of here before I DO find a better producer." Tommy walked out, mumbling as he did._

_"Like you could..."_

_"HEY!" Everyone laughed, watching Darius slightly slap Tommy slightly on the back of the head._

_"OW!" He turned around._

_"Okay, now where's the single?" Darius turned, focussing his attention back on Chris and Jude._

_"Give me 15 minutes to mix it, and then we'll be good." Darius nodded and they all walked out. Jude walked over by Sadie and Liam and laid her head on the counter for a moment._

_"You tired, sweetie?" Sadie turned from her conversation to her sister._

_"No, just stressed...Tommy and Haley fighting. Finishing this album, Jeremy..."_

_"Are you unsure of what you want to happen with him?"Jude nodded._

_She sighed, laying her head in her hands. They heard heated yelling from the other room. Jude walked to hospitality._

_"What is with you two!?"_

_"Why do you stay with him?! He obviously doesn't know what's best for you!" She looked at Haley, disbelievingly._

_"Tommy's the only person who's been here this past year! How could you say that!?" Tears filled her eyes._

_"HE LEFT YOU! You wouldn't have a daugther in the hospital if it weren't for him!" Haley walked over to her. "Look, you're my best friend, Jude, but at some point, you've gotta realize that he's just gonna leave you again..." Jude glared at Haley and then slapped her before walking out of the room. Tommy soon followed, grabbing her by the arm when they reached the lobby._

_"GO AWAY!" She shoved him back, walking out of the door. He chased after her, reaching her as they got to the parking lot._

_"What's it gonna take for you to see that I love you!?" Rain poured down on their heads._

_"YOU NOT LEAVING! Everytime something goes bad, Tommy? Every- Everytime we have a little disagreement!? It ALWAYS turns into you being the victim! And you ALWAYS leave!"_

_"When have I left lately?!"_

_"My 17th birthday! You drove away. My 16TH birthday! You told me to tell you that the kiss never happened! You don't trust me!" She cried, pushing him away._

_"Those things all happened over a year ago!"_

_"It still doesn't change the fact that you did them!" He grabbed her by the arms and kissed her heatedly. She stuggled against it for a moment, and then sank into his arms as the thunder began to rumble. Haley and Nathan walked out, followed by Sadie and Liam._

_"Jude!" They ran over to the two, who pulled away from eachother and sighed, trying to recover from the kiss. She sighed (For what, the 3rd? 4th? 5th? time?lol)._

_"What?"_

_"You guys have to came inside NOW!!!! You'll never guess!" Haley grabbed Jude's hand, and Sadie grabbed Tommy's. They dragged the two back inside._

_"Start it, Darius." He pushed play on the TV._

_"And finally, our number 1 today, for the first time since the release of her last album, here's Jude Harrison with Invisible."_

_"Like a grain on the beach  
Like a star in the sky  
Far too many to count  
With the naked eye  
They won't see you_

_Go ahead, walk on by  
You don't know I'm alive  
Maybe one day you'll find  
You should open your eyes..._

_You don't know me!_

_You're the one who  
Looked right through me  
Now you're sayin' that  
You knew me  
When I was ivisible_

_And you're the one who  
Walked right through me  
Now you're sayin' that  
You knew me  
When I was invisible_

_Little things adding up  
Try so hard not to rush  
Giving in letting go  
Of the world we know  
(They won't see you)_

_Force it down   
Lose the taste  
We all think  
It's a waste  
We don't need   
To believe  
Every word they say now_

_You're the one who  
Looked right through me  
Now you're sayin' that  
You knew me  
When I was ivisible_

_And you're the one who  
Walked right through me  
Now you're sayin' that  
You knew me  
When I was invisible_

_It's so easy to be us  
But maybe,  
You're not us at all_

_Whoa, whoa  
Do you recognize me_

_Whoa, whoa  
Do you know who I am?_

_Whoa, Whoa  
Do you see me now  
Do you see me now?_

_You're the one who  
Looked right through me  
Now you're sayin' that  
You knew me  
When I was ivisible_

_And you're the one who  
Walked right through me  
Now you're sayin' that  
You knew me  
When I was invisible  
I'm invisible  
I'm invisible..." The video ended with Tommy and Jude facing eachother, strumming guitars as if they were competing. They stepped towards eachother and glared in eachothers' eyes as the screen faded out. (In the video.)_

_"You're number one!" Everyone hugged her excitedly._

_"What do you want as a congratulatory present?"_

_"For Haley and Tommy to call a truce..." She crossed her arms at the two. Haley turned to Tommy._

_"I know you're stubborn, so...I'm sorry...I should trust that you love her...but why would I trust my best friend's boyfriend...I've never been like that..." He smiled as she extended her hand. He shook it._

_"I'm done fighting...I've got too much else to do it." Chris walked in the room._

_"Chris! I'm number 1!" He smiled at Jude._

_"I know; I heard..." He smiled._

_"Okay, so, party tonight. I'll have a crew set up at the hotel in town..."_

_"Okay, Darius, slow down! I still have daughter to take care of." As if on cue, Yvette walked in with a carseat._

_"Your father had to work, so..." Jude nodded and took her daughter out of ther carseat as Yvette set it down._

_"Thanks, so much."_

_"Any time, hun." She hugged Jude and Sadie before saying goodbye._

_"Thanks...bye mom."_

_"Bye, girls...and boys." They all laughed, (The girls had taken to calling Yvette mom after everything had happened the year before. Yvette had been there through it all, while their mother was STILL m.i.a.) and then Jude remembered._

_"Hey, are you and dad doing anything tonight?"_

_"No. Not that I know of..."_

_"We're having a party...Jude's song just turned number 1..."_

_"Congratulations!"_

_"Thanks...We'll having it at the hotel in town...Come if you guys can make it..."_

_"We'll be there..." She walked out, and Jude turned back to Tommy and the others. They all heard yelling from the other room (Lots of yelling, I know, but I had to throw one more twist in here...Thanks to **Tanya50801** (Hope I got that right...my internet's not working right now!) For the idea!). Jamie and Patsy walked into the room. Jamie looked very pale._

_"Something wrong, Andrews?" They all looked at Patsy._

_"Nice job, Poptart. I just heard..."_

_"Thanks...but what's wrong with Jamie?"_

_We just got a call from the doctors office...I'm 2 and a half months pregnant..."_

_"Are you serious?!" Tommy, Kwest, and Liam groaned._

_"Can someone just shoot me now?" Tommy rubbed his temples._

_"HEY!" Jude hit him in the arm._

_"This is all your fault. If you hadn't needed to be such a bitch to me when I first met you, I wouldn't be in this predicament right now..."_

_"Tommy!"_

_"I blame you..." He smiled and kissed her. "This is **all** your fault..."_

_"No...it's yours for even ever being in Boys Attack!. Then I wouldn't have ever met you..."_

_"Okay, stop the blaming, we have serious problem." Jamie growled._

_"No, you don't have a problem, you have a pregnant girlfriend."_

_"Fiancee..."_

_"What is it with guys in this company asking girls to marry them the night before they find out that they're pregnant!?" Everyone laughed._

_"Well, atleast we all have a 4th wheel to stand around and drink soda with while our fiancee's get drunk." Darius shook his head._

_"You 8 are trying to kill this company..." He chuckled, walking to his office to begin plans. The other 6 (Tree Hill Ravens and Husbands...I really wanna have some fun here, so watch this!)_

_"Wait, let me guess...you guys have come to tell us that the girls are all relatively or exactly 2 and a half months pregnant." No one spoke. Tommy's face drained of color._

_"That was supposed to be a joke. You're supposed to say no!"_

_"Hey, if we 7 girls have to carry YOUR babies..."_

_"We deserve to torture you...god knows you tortured us..."_

_"EWWW!" They all groaned at the thoughts that entered their minds._

_"Okay, this has moved straight past scary to hilarious." They all burst out laughing._

_"Hey, maybe if we try really hard, all of them can have birthdays on the same day..." They all laughed. Dancer laughed, unsure of what was going on._

_"Does my angel think something is funny?" Jude looked at the 4 month old._

_"hagnboienogihte..." (Yes, I just pushed a bunch of random keys...hey, she's a baby...what to you want!?) They all chuckled._

_"Well, I presume that we all go home and take a nap before getting ready and going to this rendez-vous that Daruis is throwing me..."_

_"Good idea..." Jude leaned down and placed Dancer in her carseat as the others headed towards the door. Tommy walked out of the room, and then re-entered it with their jackets. He pulled his on, and handed Jude hers as he picked up the carseat. Afterwards, they walked out and left..._

_-------------------------------------xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxx-----------------------_

_Okay, now that I've had my fun, I'm gonna go eat some of that spaghetti I have from last night that I took like...4? Bites out of? My apitite is screwed up...It think its part of me being sick...I had all my motzerella sticks (LUV em!), and then like 4 bites of spaghetti, and then like 3 bites of ice cream...Odd, I know..._


	14. Then You Stand

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Then You Stand**_

_**A/N:** Okay, so this isn't the end (obviously), but I've got a lot to do this weekend...I'll try and get an update up tomorrow, but hey, I have a life! _

_Also, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG IN THIS CHAPTER! DO NOT MAKE ME REPEAT THIS! DO NOT TAKE THE SONG! IT BELONGS TO ALEXZ JOHNSON AND CAPITOL RECORDS. I PERSONALLY ASKED TO USE THIS SONG._

_Okay, I'm done with the caps. :D. :p lol...Okay, but I personally asked to use this song, so do not, I repeat DO NOT copy and paste this song and try to claim it as your own. _

_Its copywrited as February 6th, 2007, but Alexz Johnson. She wrote the song. The song is called Feeling Invisible._

_Okay, so here we go._

_Oh, and I finally got around to Prom. I was thinking about skipping it, but he already asked her, so they HAVE to go! (Speaking of which, I haven't even started looking at dresses yet...I'm just going with friends...unless someone asks me.)_

_Okay, just to make my life superbly easy, I'm just going to post all the links for the girl's dresses up here. Check them out!_

_Jude-http:// store.tjformal. com/asp/ images/5729-02. jpg (Sorry about spacing everything out, but...you know how it is.)  
Haley- http//www. mcdanielbridal. com/images/ bluedress. jpg ( I really like this one.)_

_Brooke-http//www. prom-dresses. co.uk/wp- content/pimages /RedStrapless PromDress. jpg (I really like this dreass...it's a pretty velvet red, and I could definitely see Brooke in it.)_

_Peyton-(Okay, my internet's being a pain, but the dress that Jude's wearing in the new promo- that's peyton's dress.)_

_Patsy-(I wanted Patsy to be girly, so i splurged for this.) www. womens-fashion- boots-shoes. com/ images/ promdresses /promdress44 .jpg_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude and Tommy (And everyone else) attended an early dinner after Jude and Tommy realized prom was the same night. (Jude's dress-_

_They ate quickly and then returned home. Jude grabbed her dress and then took off to Haley and Nathan's apartment, dropping Dancer off at Sadie's house on the way. The boys were going to meet them with the limo at 6 o'clock. Right now, it was 4:30._

_"Okay, who's hair ISN'T done?" Brooke demanded as everyone sat around, doing eachother's make-up and talking. _

_"I've got Poptart's." Patsy took another strand of Jude's hair and straightened it. (I Don't Know If I Should Stay Promo- that's the hair do Jude has.)_

_"We're all done."_

_"Great." Brooke walked in the bathroom and shut off all the curling irons before returning and sitting between Haley and Peyton._

_"So, how did Tommy ask you? You never told us..."_

_"The same way that he asked me to be his girlfriend. He had Sadie go over while we were out to dinner, and when we got home, there were candles on the table that spelt out 'prom?'. And I said yes."_

_"Awww..."_

_"You know, if I didn't totally love my husband, I'd go after your's."_

_"Brooke!"_

_"What! I'm not gonna act on my little crush!" She joked, straightening the left side of Jude's hair._

_"So how close was Jamie to passing out when you told him about the baby?" Jude asked as she looked up at her best friend._

_"Uh, I would have taken pictures if I had a camera...he looked like he'd just swallowed his dignity..." They all laughed._

_"Just talking about babies makes me miss mine..." Jude reached for her cell phone and called Sadie._

_"Hello?"_

_"I miss my baby...put her on..."_

_"You're lucky she just woke up..." Jude chuckled as she heard a rustling, and then Liams voice saying something before Sadie handed the phone to Dancer._

_"Gjmapgowtpnaj"_

_"Hey, sweeet girl..." Jude smiled._

_"ghweoiwhoiansd..."_

_"Do you know who this is..."_

_"I...s..mamamamama..." Jude covered her mouth, and heard gasping on the other end of the phone. Sadie's voice was heard._

_"Say it again, Dance..."_

_"Mama..."_

_"Hold on, I have confrence in Tom!" Jude got Tommy on the line._

_"Okay Jude...what's so important that you had to interrupt my shower?"_

_"Say it Dancer..."_

_"Mamamamama...mama..."_

_  
"WHAT!?" Everyone started laughing. Tommy felt tears in his eyes._

_"She's only 6 months, and she just said that!?"_

_"Hey, Dancer, who's on the other line?"_

_"Mmmm..." Sadie laughed._

_"She's tapping her chin..."_

_"dada...?da?"_

_  
"Yes!" Everyone was near tears as they listened to the 6 month old giggle, knowing she'd done something right._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude and Tommy walked into the prom._

_"Well if it isn't our valedictorian, Jude Harrison, ladies and gentleman..." She chuckled, rolling her eyes. For a while, she danced with the girls and guys. At some point Tommy made his way to the stage._

_"Let's take a vote. Who want's to listen to your student Council President's new song?"_

_"Whooooo!" _

_"Well, Jude, get your butt up here!" Her face turned bright red, but she walked up. Someone handed her a guitar, and she crossed one leg over the other before fixing the mic and then balancing he guitar on her leg._

_"Um...this is a new one..." Jude nodded he head slightly. There was a scuffle at the door, and everone turned, seeing Sadie with Dancer. She had a pacifier in her mouth and blotchy cheeks. "Let them in." Sadie walked up and laid Dancer in Jude's lap._

_"mmmm...mama..." Jude laughed, starting to get over the shock that she'd only started saying that 5 hours earlier._

_"Yeah, go to Daddy for a moment." Tommy walked up on stage and took Dancer from her arms, smiling._

_"Hi, baby..." She threw her arms around him._

_"dadadada..."_

_"Okay..." Everyone chuckled._

_"Okay, this is a song that I wrote recently. And before I get to it, most of you know my life story...atleast from this past year...And trust me, where I am, and where I've been, is not a place you want to go...But this is Feeling Ivisible..."_

_Jude began to strum her guitar._

_"**You slung your bag across your shoulder  
and began to saunter away  
She felt so awfully alone  
She wished that She could talk to you  
instead of freezing up inside  
if only you could try.  
why is she invisible to you?  
She just wanted you to smile for her.  
To show you how much she cared..."  
**_

Tommy watched her sing. Her voice rose and fell occasionally, her peers focused all their attention on her. There was no doubt about it. The song was definitely attention grabbing. Jude Harrison (Or Alexz Johnson, considering she wrote it- that was an a/n there!) had something to say, and she wasn't going to let anyone stop her from getting in the way.

**_"Blind in your mind  
She tried to let go.  
Feeling invisible.  
Is she invisible to you?  
everyone looks to the sky  
but when she looks she can only see the ground..."_**

_Tommy could hear her pain coming out raw from the lyrics. God knows he'd told her to let it out, but he didn't mean it like this. He meant gradually. Everytime she did someting like this, where she tried to let it all out at once, it killed him._

_**"She tried to love you,  
She wanted to embrace you,  
hold you over all else.  
She can't forget.  
She tried to remain.**_

_**You couldn't see the tears,  
when she cried out to you.  
you looked right through her.  
as if she meant nothing.  
she's invisible to you."**_

_She was talking to Tom Quincy now, and he knew it. As much as it pained him to know it, he knew that he'd hurt her so many times. And he DID treat her like she was invisible. God knows he did. But hey, it was easier to buy her a new bracelet. To say I Love You. To give her another kiss. To tell her once more that he coudn't wait for this baby..._

_Everything was easier than saying "I'm sorry." Because then it would mean he really did screw up, and just having to know that he had so many times before at away at him._

_**"when you said you loved her.  
was it true?  
If so now.  
Why is she such a burden to you.**_

_**You never tried,  
not even once,  
to see the scars deep inside.  
Never cared to know how much he hurt her.  
She thought you'd be the one to help her heal.  
Now she just wants to run away from it all.  
But it will just be the same."**_

_She was digging deep under his skin. Truth is, the reason she'd been so mad that morning was because of Tommy.  
"Can't we just forget this?...Maybe we shouldn't have this baby..."_

_He knew he'd regretted saying that the minute it left his mouth..._

**_Chorus:  
"She's feeling invisible.  
The world can't see.  
The feelings deep inside.  
She hides.  
Thinking maybe you'd be the one.  
To help her heal._**

_**Feeling invisible,  
like an empty soul,  
in an empty room.**_

_**She wanted you to know.  
But you didn't care to see.  
She wanted to love you.  
But you pushed her out so many times.  
She hurts.  
She can't do this alone.  
But she is made to.  
Because to you.  
She feels invisible.  
she tried to help you through.  
But now she's  
Invisible to you."**_

_Who was this to? Tommy NEVER treated her like she was invisible. It had to be to someone else._

_**Hook:  
"Couldn't you see, maybe just once.  
She tried to love you.  
She's made mistakes  
that will haunt her to the grave.  
She's not perfect.   
But she tried to be for you."**_

_She WAS talking to him. But he couldn't help shutting her partially out...There was just still so much she didn't know...And to tell her would open big, already infected wounds. And Tommy just wanted them to heal already..._

_**"She's been through so much.  
Not many can understand.  
So she hid it from the world.  
The best that she could.  
Trying to hold herself.  
Like she thought you would."**_

_This was to Jeremy. She knew it. He knew it. Jeremy had tried to run from what he'd done so many times. And even now, when she was thinking about taking him to court. To put him permanantly behind bars..._

_Something was holding her back..._

_**2nd hook:  
"They hold onto illusions  
That they believe are true  
They look at her and see their own  
Illusions, nothing new**_

_**when they look right at her  
They see with sheltered eyes  
They cannot know the things she's felt  
So they believe their lies.**_

_**She knows you don't really see.  
Whatever your eyes find.  
Although, she's invisible.  
atleast she's not blind..."**_

No she wasn't. For the first time in over a year, her eyes were wide open. And she was SO SICK of listening to Haley and Tommy tear each other apart...Sometimes she wondered what would happen if she acted on the date that Chris had offered her so many months earlier.**  
**  
**_Chorus:  
"She's feeling invisible.  
The world can't see.  
The feelings deep inside.  
She hides.  
Thinking maybe you'd be the one.  
To help her heal._**

_**Feeling invisible,  
like an empty soul,  
in an empty room.**_

_**She wanted you to know.  
But you didn't care to see.  
She wanted to love you.  
But you pushed her out so many times.  
She hurts.  
She can't do this alone.  
But she is made to.  
Because to you.  
She feels invisible.  
she tried to help you through.  
But now she's  
Invisible to you."**_

_Who? Tommy kept questioning._

_**"Her music inspires her.  
Drawing her feelings from deep inside.  
Finding a hint of happiness.  
From the melody.  
A world where she can stand.**_

_**But just because she smiles,  
It doesn't mean she's happy.  
Her heart is sore.  
beating in a different rythm.  
She's feeling invisible."  
**_

_They both looked at eachother. Senior Prom would be over in 5 minutes. She's be graduating next Saturday...She'd expected to be here with Tommy. Yeah, that'd been something she'd seen happening last year, but she never saw a baby in the mix, and another on the way..._

**_Hook 1:  
"Couldn't you see, maybe just once.  
She tried to love you.  
She's made mistakes  
that will haunt her to the grave.  
She's not perfect.  
But she tried to be for you._**

_**2nd hook:  
They hold onto illusions  
That they believe are true  
They look at her and see their own  
Illusions, nothing new"**_

_She stared deep into his eyes. He looked back at her, wanting so badly to know what was going on inside her head._

_**"when they look right at her  
They see with sheltered eyes  
They cannot know the things she's felt  
So they believe their lies.**_

_**She knows you don't really see.  
Whatever your eyes find.  
Although, she's invisible.  
atleast she's not blind.**_

**_Chorus:  
She's feeling invisible.  
The world can't see.  
The feelings deep inside.  
She hides.  
Thinking maybe you'd be the one.  
To help her heal."_**

_Tommy waited...and waited...and waited for the song to end...to hear her explanation..._

_**"Feeling invisible,  
like an empty soul,  
in an empty room.**_

_**She wanted you to know.  
But you didn't care to see.  
She wanted to love you.  
But you pushed her out so many times.  
She hurts.  
She can't do this alone.  
But she is made to.  
Because to you.  
She feels invisible.  
she tried to help you through.  
But now she's  
Invisible to you."**_

_"WHOA!!!! " Everyone cheered and Jude smiling, thanking them before setting the guitar aside and taking her daughter. As everyone cleared out, they all made their way to he parking lot. (You know those dramatic fights? And how there's always one at prom...well here comes one.)_

_"Jude, what the hell was that?"_

_She pulled the shaul further around herself._

_"You, Tommy! I hit Haley today because she's right! You will leave again!!!" Tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"I thought we already did this!?"_

_"No, Tom! I've been lying to myself!"_

_"Well what the HELL do you want me to DO!?"_

_"LEAVE! IT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOOD AT!"_

_"Whoa...low blow..." Haley whispered to Nathan as more tears streamed down Jude's cheeks._

_"You don't mean that." Tommy pushed away her comment, not wanting to believe she meant it._

_"YES I DO!" But she did._

_"NO!"_

_"YES TOMMY! I WANT- YOU- TO- LEAVE!!!" She screamed out loud. He walked over, grabbing her by the shoulders hard enough to leave bruises._

_"If I leave, I'm not coming home!"  
_

_"GOOD!" Tears filled his eyes, and he slammed his lips against hers, putting all his emotion in it. She pushed him away. "GO!" He looked at he disbelievingly before getting in the viper and driving off. Jude walked over to Haley. "Will you guys take me home?"_

_"Sure..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude laid Dancer in her crib, and then walked into the bedroom. Dancer's carseat sat on the bed with an envalope inside of it. She looked around, even though nobody was there, and then opened it. Tears filled her eyes as a CD dropped out. She popped it in the CD player, and it began to play. She opened the note inside of the envalope. (Okay, the song on the CD is What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts, so go find it somewhere, and listen to the song while you read the letter he's written...and grab tissues.)_

_Jude,_

_Words cannot express the pain I'm feeling right now. I honestly thought that you would be the last person who would ever ask me to leave. Do you not understand how much I love you? I'm in so much pain right now._

_I love you. I don't understand why you asked me to leave...I don't WANT to understand. I want you to come and say that you don't (She guessed this word was **want**-it was blurred by a tear stain.) me to leave. I want you to say you love me...And mostly? I want you to say you want to marry me._

_But I can't. So here's my outreach to you:_

_I don't know where I'm going...I just know I'm going somewhere away from here. Call me if you're ready to apologize  
for saying what you said...You don't understand how much I love you, and how bad I want to be there for you...But I can't do it if  
you won't let me in...Please._

_I'm IN LOVE with you, Baby,  
Tommy (Hearts)_

_a/n:So you're crying now, right? Well don't worry. It won't stay like this for long, but I felt the need to get Tommy out of the picture for a moment...Everyone has these stories where Tommy leaves...Well I didn't do this because of peer pressure...I did it because it's the right thing to do for now... Look for an update soon!_


	15. What Hurts The Most

**Chapter 15**

**What Hurts The Most**

A/N:Okay guys, we're 4 months into the future. I'm going on a 5 chapter update binge right now. I want to let you know right now though, a lot of it WILL be music. I planned this all out at school today, but this week will be busy, here's my updates! I hope you enjoy. Listen to "Stay With Me" by Danity Kane while you read…that's what I'm listening to right now.

Okay, list 1 for the songs:

"Running Home" is by Alexz Johnson and will be sang by Jude

"Stay With Me" (Two different versions, one by Danity Kane, and another by Josh Gracin) will be sang by Jude and Tom (DK by Jude JG by Tom.)

"It Ends Tonight" is by AAR (obviously! Who doesn't know the song!) and will be sang by Tree Hill Ravens

Okay, so here we go!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzzzxxxxx

"Ladie's and Gentleman, here's the new two singles by the split couple, Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy. I'll tell you this. They may have split up, but they still think alike…It must be love, because they both named their singles, both of which they wrote alone- Stay With Me. Here's Tom Quincy with his song, "Stay With Me."

"Jude, you're going to be on soon…" Jude placed her hand on the arm of the couch for support as she sat down next Haley.

"-With his song, Stay With Me…"

"WHAT!? Don't they get anything right these days!?" They both looked at each other, but began to hear the song, and realized it was a different song.

"Baby, the clock on the wall is lying  
It's not really that late  
It's too cold outside to be walking around  
the streets of this town  
Anywhere if you think you have to be can wait

(Baby) Why don't you stay with me  
Share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
And we'll be alright as long as you stay with me, yeah

Baby, there's just no use in hiding  
The way that I am feeling right now  
With you standing there baby I swear I can't help but stare  
Girl you're wearing me out, wearing me out

(Baby) So why dont you stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me

Baby don't go it looks like it's starting to rain  
And it's so warm here in this apartment wrapped up in this blanket

(Baby) So why dont you stay with me share all your secrets tonight  
We can make believe  
the morning sun never will rise  
Come and lay your head on this big brass bed  
We'll be alright as long as you stay with me

Stay with me…."**"This is Jesse James. (He was a radio host here in WI, but he left.) And once again ladies and Gentleman, that was Tom Quincy with is new single, Stay With Me…We've got him on the line right now. Hey, Tom, how's it going?"**

**"Um…it's going." Jesse laughed. "Well, I mean, I take it one day at a time…My heart's still pretty wide open."**

**"So you're not looking for a new girl?"**

**"No, no…I don't want a new girl. I love the one I had…"**

**"Would this girl you speak of, be Jude Harrison?"**

**"Now come on man, you know I can't answer that!" They both laughed.**

**"Okay, so tell us about Stay With Me…"**

**"Well, originally it was called Brass Bed. I had the assistance of country artist Josh Gracin on it. I actually didn't want to take a country turn, but I like how the song turned out. Anyway, we met in the lobby of Lyric Records one day, and he was headed back to see his agent, and it turns out, we have the same publicist, and he wanted to see us both at once, and our publicist mentioned that we should write a song together for my album… This was about 4 months ago, and we were just sitting there, writing, and when he went up to Canada for a few days, we finished the song. I was planning on using it for something special, but I didn't get the chance."**

**"There's a rumor that Jude Harrison's baby is yours. Is that true?"**

**"Um…You should ask Jude that…I haven't spoken to her since we decided to split up."**

**"Well then, have you heard her new single?"**

**"Actually yeah. The owner of G Major in Canada, Darius Mills, was the manager of Boyz Attack!, so when she finished the song, he shipped me a copy. I didn't even know what it was, but I popped the CD in the player, and I couldn't help but be attached…The girls' got the voice of an angel, man…" Jude smiled slightly.**

**"Do you know anything about the song?"**

**"Uh, I know some of the lyrics…They're really deep. I don't know how long ago she wrote it, so I don't know who the song is about…It might be about her friend Chris, or her daughter's father…" Jude's face flared with anger.'Oh my god! Is he that fu--ing stupid!? God damn-it, Tom Quincy, open your eyes!'**

**Haley saw this. Jude's cell phone rang and she answered it.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey Jude, this is Jesse James…" She froze. She'd forgotten that she'd agreed to do a phone interview.**

**"Hu-hi….Hi, Jesse." She put a fake smile on.**

**"So Jude, how is your baby doing?"**

**"Which one?"**

**"Oh…Both of them…"**

**"Um, my daughter's great…She's talking a little now, and she's learning to walk…She's say's dada a lot though…The other one…She's being a little difficult," Jude added with a chuckle. "She kicks a lot at night, so it's hard to sleep…I'm thinking about taking a…(yawn) nap…later today."**

**"Sounds time-consuming. So have you and Tom talked at all since the split?"**

**"Um, regretfully, no. I, ah…I've been busy…"**

**"I'm sure…" Tommy mumbled from the other line. Things stayed quiet for a moment.**

**"You know, Jesse, you asked if Tommy was the father of my baby before. All I can say, is that there was only one man in my bed the entire time we were together…And that man has missed out on a lot…Including his daughter's first movements, kicks…She's due in 2 months, if you're listening…"**

**Everyone stayed quiet.**

**"Tom, you still on the line?"**

**"I, ah, yeah…"**

**"Okay, Jude, you're going to play YOUR version of Stay With Me for us?"**

**"Uh, yeah…just a moment. She walked over to the piano in studio A."**

**"I'm in Studio A…This is Stay with me…" She took a deep breath and put the phone on speaker she began to play the piano. "Here we go…."**

**"Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart…"**

**The night he'd left, it'd been raining. Storming actually. She stood in the dark for a while in their room, crying as What Hurts The Most played over the speakers.**

**"Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me…"**

**Who was she talking about now? She'd told him to LEAVE. Those were her words. Leave. And now she's saying don't leave? Maybe she really did regret her choice in telling Tom to leave, just like the cover of every tabloid said…**

**"I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear…."**

**What could you say to that? Her heart was falling to pieces while she sang…It was Chasing Echoes all over again. (This is for Dancing, don't worry-just using the song for an anology.)**

**She'd sang that song to him one night…But he didn't know she was hurting this bad. She NEEDED him to hold her. To tell her it was okay. And Tommy had to face it. She still wasn't over what Jeremy had done to her.**

**"Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me…"**

**Stay…When she said leave….She wanted to say stay…**

**"I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay…"**

**Her voice rose, letting out a slight cry. Though Tommy couldn't see it, he knew she was crying.**

**"Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**

**oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark…"**

**Jude sighed as the last note drifted into the air. After that, Tommy's line went dead. Not long after, hers did too.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Ladies and gentleman, up next are the Tree Hill Ravens with their new single, It Ends Tonight. But first, we have Jude Harrison with her new song, Running Home." (I'm not going to cut-in's on who's singing what w/ THR)**

**Jude walked on the stage and began to strum her guitar.**

**"The phone is of the hook  
and Jamie's got a gun.  
And Sherry's in the river  
and the river is gonna run again.**

**Ooo ooo ya**

**So you don't know where to go  
you don't know where to hide.  
Holding all your tears,  
keeping all your pain inside.**

**With your back aganist the wall  
her falling from your hand.  
You throw it in the river  
and the river is gonna to hide it again.  
But you are not alone.**

**ooo**

**When your not safe at home and  
your running back running back.  
While your off track  
looking for a hope,  
and for house to call your own.**

**You need a phone you feel all alone.  
You don't know where to stop while your falling apart.  
You need someone to hold your hands are cold  
You feel a little older.  
You need a shoulder.**

**Oooo noo  
But you're not alone.  
What they will believe,  
and if you want to change how its meant to be.  
Even if they think you're strange.**

**Ooo  
You want to live a life,  
you need to breakaway.  
Counting on your hands the days you have left to pay  
but you are not Alone."**

**Jude didn't look up at the audience. Ever since she'd played for the radio that morning, and heard Tommy's voice, basically sayin after 4 months, he was still in love with her, her heart was breaking.**

**She walked off stage and began to head towards the exit when Haley and Brooke stopped her.**

**"What, you're not sticking around for the perfomance?"**

**"No, I'm gonna go home and sleep…"**

**"Come on, Jude. It'll take 5 minutes…and then we'll all leave." She sighed.**

**"Fine."**

**"And here, ladies and gentleman, are the Tree- Hill- Ravens!"**

**Haley stood in the middle with an electric guitar as SME prepped to start behind them.**

**"Hey guys. This is a new one that we wrote for one of our friends. It's called It Ends Tonight." Brooke turned back to the boys and nodded at Spencer, the new pianist of SME. He gave her a '3, 2, 1.' look, and then his fingers began to dance across the keys softly. After a few moments, Haley's voice filled the dead air.**

**"Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.**

**The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**

**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight."**

**The band picked up and Haley set her guitar aside.**

**"A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain**

**The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow."**

**All 3 girls' voices boomed through the speakers as they sang, ripping the microphones from their stands.**

**"When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes**

**All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know…"**

**Brooke's voice continued as Haley and Peyton (And the whole audience.) looked over at her.**

**"When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight."  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends"**

**All the girls began again.**

**"When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight…"**

**They walked back to their stands and placed the mics in as Peyton took her solo.**

**"Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,…"**

**They all joined in the last line.**

**"It ends tonight…"**

**Jude sighed from the side of the stage, wiping her tears.**

**"Well if it isn't Jude Harrison…" Chills shot through her body as she turned around.**

**"Jeremy…"**


	16. I Gave You Everything I Had

_****_

Chapter 16

I Gave You Everything I Had

A/N: here's 16.

Songs:

Halo-Haley James Scott-sang by Jude

Home-Daughtry-Sang by Tommy

Devil Archerist-Bethany Joy-Sang by Haley

Jude strummed her guitar, trying to find a tune.

"Damn it, stop it before you kill that thing, and listen to this… I think I've got you melody…" Jude looked up at Haley with blood-shot eyes and red blotchy cheeks. She bobbed her head, knowing it was right. A few seconds later, she began to play.

"I never promised you a ray of light  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday  
I give you everything I have  
The good the bad ….

Why do you put me on a pedestal?  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below  
So help me down, you've got it wrong  
I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo and you look at me  
But standing from here  
You wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so if you were me

And I.. I just wanna love you  
Oh oh oh I.. I just wanna love you

I always said that I would make mistakes  
I'm only human and that's my saving grace  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am  
I have flaws sometimes, I even sin  
So pull me from my pedestal, I don't belong there

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo and you look at me but  
Standing from here… you wouldn't say so...  
You wouldn't say so if you were me

And I.. I just wanna love you  
Oh oh oh I.. I just wanna love you

One thing is clear  
I wear a halo  
I wear a halo and you look at me but  
Standing from here… you wouldn't say so...  
You wouldn't say so if you were me

And I.. I just wanna love you  
Oh oh oh I.. I just wanna love you

heya eee yeah aaa!  
heya eee yeah aaa!  
heya eee yeah aaa!…"

Jude set her guitar down and looked up at Haley, not knowing what to say. Her song for Tommy was done. He'd be home in a an hour or so…But that wasn't why she was crying. Haley walked over to her.

"Why are you so worried about Tommy!? He loves you!"

"I'm not crying over Tommy…" Jude scoffed slightly, as she wiped more tears from her eyes. More welled as she turned to Haley. "I'm crying because of Jeremy."

"What did he do Jude?"

"Last night, when I let him stay for dinner…After I put Dancer down, I told him I was tired, and I was going to lay down, and that he could show himself out….When I woke up, he was laying next to me…My hair was screwed up….And I felt like I'd been stabbed in the stomach…"

"Oh god, Hun…He did it again!?" She hugged Jude as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do, Hales…"

"I'm so sorry, sweetie…" She tried to rub her friends back, though their protruding bellies were having different thoughts. (lol). Jude pulled back after a bit.

"I'm worried about what he might do to Dancer….I genuinely thought he was sorry after last time…"

"I know, hon…." Haley hugged her again. Jude looked at her watch after they pulled back for the second time.

"Okay, okay,…I've gotta go home and change….Tommy's going to be here in an hour…"

"Okay…." Jude stood and walked out as Haley began singing.

"This day probably tore me apart  
And I didn't even know it  
This day probably ate up my heart  
And I got nothing to show for it  
Why, why is it so, so, so easy to compromise

This fog is like strawberry pie  
But it keeps you keep on reaching  
Here I am just watching me die  
Just uh watching death that uh coming up  
Coming up creeping  
Why, why don't you start  
Calling me ungrateful  
Oh yeah

Keep me away  
I've got no will to fight  
Keep me away  
I'm running to the light  
Cos I don't wanna lose your way  
With these devil, devil arche-"

Haley's threw her head up as she heard a loud scream and crash. She ran out of the sound booth to the lobby of G Major where the doors were wide open because of the summer heat.

"Tommy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Jude's POV)

Jude walked down the stairs of G Major, seeing Peyton and Jake across the street. They waved for her to come over. She walked over to the curb and looked both ways before stepping off.

"JUDE!" Peyton and Jake screamed, both of them turning to her. She looked to her right and saw a red corvette convertible. Not far behind that convertible was a blue viper convertible with a dark-haired male, sporting dark sunglasses. "JUDE!!!! MOVE!!! " She looked back at Peyton and Jake as the car kept moving. "**JUDE!!!**"

"TOMMY!!!" She turned to her right and screamed as the red convertible slammed into her right side. She flew onto the hood and then rolled off. Jake, who had run across the street, barely (but did), caught her just before her limp body it the ground. Tommy jumped out of his Viper, not even shutting it off. He ran to Jake and Jude as Peyton made her way over to them with tears in her eyes, closing her phone. The driver of the corvette stopped and got out.

She turned to her right and screamed as the red convertible slammed into her right side. She flew onto the hood and then rolled off. Jake, who had run across the street, barely (but did), caught her just before her limp body it the ground. Tommy jumped out of his Viper, not even shutting it off. He ran to Jake and Jude as Peyton made her way over to them with tears in her eyes, closing her phone. The driver of the corvette stopped and got out. 

"Oh my God…I thought she would move…I-"

"Go inside the building", Peyton instructed, pointing to G Major.

"What?"

"Go, before he beats the hell out of you." He nodded and walked inside as everyone else ran out. Haley walked over, seeing Jude in Jake's arms. Tommy pulled off his shirt, pushing it against the gash on the top of her head.

"Ow…" She opened her eyes.

"Jude, stay still." Jake and Tommy carefully switched rolls.

"Baby…"

"Shh…The ambulance is coming." Jude moved her head slightly, nuzzling it into Tommy's shoulder.

"No, Jude, you gotta stay awake…You can sleep in a little while."

"Mmm…" Tommy felt blood against his waist. He looked up and saw Chris coming out with towels.

"Chris!" He ran over and handed Tommy one. Tommy lifted Jude's shirt, seeing a large gash against her side. Jake noticed another on her calf where the license plate must have cut into her. He lifted her leg and laid a towel under it. The ambulance and police showed up.

"Has anyone moved her?"

"Barely…I caught her before she hit the ground, and then we were sure not to move her when I handed her to him."

"Okay, she was hit by a car?"

"Yeah, the driver of that red corvette." Tommy nodded his head at it.

"Where is he?"

"I sent him inside so Tommy didn't kill him." One of the cops walked inside the studio as they packed Jude up to go.

"No, Tom-"

"I'm right here, hon…I'm not going anywhere…"…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jude woke to see Tommy singing to her with his eyes closed. He lightly strummed his guitar.

"I'm staring out into the night  
And trying to hide the pain  
I'm going to the place where love

This day probably tore me apart And I didn't even know it This day probably ate up my heart And I got nothing to show for it Why, why is it so, so, so easy to compromise This fog is like strawberry pie But it keeps you keep on reaching Here I am just watching me die Just uh watching death that uh coming up Coming up creeping Why, why don't you start Calling me ungrateful Oh yeah Keep me away I've got no will to fight Keep me away I'm running to the light Cos I don't wanna lose your way With these devil, devil arche-" She turned to her right and screamed as the red convertible slammed into her right side. She flew onto the hood and then rolled off. Jake, who had run across the street, barely (but did), caught her just before her limp body it the ground. Tommy jumped out of his Viper, not even shutting it off. He ran to Jake and Jude as Peyton made her way over to them with tears in her eyes, closing her phone. The driver of the corvette stopped and got out. 

can feel but they don't live the cost of fame

In pain it feels a different kind of pain  
I'm going home to the place where I belong  
where your love has always been enough for me

I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home

The miles are getting longer it seems  
The closer I get to you... babe  
And I've always been the best man and friend for you  
To love and make true and I don't know why  
You always seem to give me another try

I'm going home  
To the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been good enough for me  
I'm running from you know I think you got me all wrong

I don't regret this life I chose for me  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
Be careful what you wish for  
cause you just might get it all  
you just might get it all and then some you don't want  
be careful what you wish for cause you just might get it all  
You just might get it all

I'm going home to the place where I belong  
Where your love has always been enough for me  
And I'm running from.. you know I think you got me all wrong  
I don't regret this life I chose for me'  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
I'm going home  
I'm going home…"

Tommy opened his eyes and set his guitar down.

"Hi…"

"Hey…" He smiled softly, but tears filled his eyes.

"What's wrong? Is the baby…Is she-" He moved onto the bed, laying his hand over her stomach.

"No, baby…she's fine…The doctor said she made it through the accident…"

"Oh god…" She burst forward, nuzzling her head in the side of his neck. He felt her sob against him, and let his own tears flow.

"Jude?" She pulled back and looked at him.

"The doctor said that they did a full exam to make sure the baby was okay, and that when they did ,there were fresh cuts in your-"

"Cervix? Yeah, I know…" She whispered, turning her head to the side.

"Jude, I have to know….Did Jeremy-"

"Yeah…last night…" More tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, baby…" He hugged her again, and she sobbed lightly into his chest. After a few minutes, she pulled away. He touched the side of her cheek, noticing a bruise.

"OW!" She pulled back, clutching her waist.

"What?"

"O-….My water just broke…" Tommy reached for the call button and pushed it, jumping off the bed…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Few Hours Later

Everyone walked in the room to see Jude with a small blanket over her chest.

"Hey, guys…"

"Hey…You know you nearly killed me and Jake with how much you scared us, girly…" Jude smiled. She felt a breath of warm air against her chest and fixed her top before moving the blanket down so everyone could see the baby.

"Hey…She's so beautiful…"

"How is she?"

"Right on schedule…she's 6 pounds, which they said is a little low, but we might be able to take her home tomorrow…"

"Uh…you're not still living in that tiny apartment, are you?"

"God, no…I moved…You'll never guess where to, though…"

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

"Momma! Dada!" Dancer stumbled into the room, quickly followed by Sadie and Liam.

"Hey!!!" She jumped into Tommy's lap and threw her arms around him.

"Hey, Dancer…"

"So what did mommy and daddy name the baby?"

"We decided on Sophia Joie(Joy-any Bethany Joy fans?)Quincy… Sophia Joie Quincy…2 names that we both like, so when we get annoyed with one, we can call her the other…" They all laughed. Jude looked down at he baby girl. Her eyes opened wide before she stretched her arms out and yawned.

"Awww…" Tommy smiled and kissed Jude's head. The doctor walked in and smiled.

"This is a cute picture, Jude, but I do have to take Sophia to NICU…"

"How long until I can take her home, Dr. Sheppard?" Meredith stepped in.

"Derek, Alex and Izzy need those test results."

"I have them right here. Tell them they're clear." He handed her a file and then set Jude's on the end of the bed before taking Sophia.

"Is this her?" Jude nodded, tucking the blanket under Sophia's chin as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Derek's arm.

"Yeah…" Jude said contently. She smiled and kissed her daughter's head before Derek and Meredith left…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've decided to only put up 3 tonight...sorry guys, but w/ my sleeping bein' screwwed up, I gotta get some sleep. Plus, in the 2 days or so, at some points i've been getting dizzy and/or light-headed, so I'm gonna go to sleep after these are posted!

This day probably tore me apart And I didn't even know it This day probably ate up my heart And I got nothing to show for it Why, why is it so, so, so easy to compromise This fog is like strawberry pie But it keeps you keep on reaching Here I am just watching me die Just uh watching death that uh coming up Coming up creeping Why, why don't you start Calling me ungrateful Oh yeah Keep me away I've got no will to fight Keep me away I'm running to the light Cos I don't wanna lose your way With these devil, devil arche-" She turned to her right and screamed as the red convertible slammed into her right side. She flew onto the hood and then rolled off. Jake, who had run across the street, barely (but did), caught her just before her limp body it the ground. Tommy jumped out of his Viper, not even shutting it off. He ran to Jake and Jude as Peyton made her way over to them with tears in her eyes, closing her phone. The driver of the corvette stopped and got out. 


	17. Should've Thought About That

__

Chapter 17

Should've Thought About That

A/N: Here's the list the list of songs. (Oh, and I recommend listening to Transparent Lies. Though this chapter will be shorter, and have nothing to do with lies…..lol)

Oh, featured songs:

My Little Girl-Tim McGraw-Tommy

Keep Holding On-Avril Lavigne-Jude

Tommy groaned as he heard screaming from across the hall, but he got up. It'd been like this for a week. His 4 week old daughter was in the next room, wide awake at 3 am, and Jude was out because of her medication. And who wants to have a girlfriend who just had a baby, and now has the flu?

He rolled out of bed and walked to the room to see Jude with Joie (I'm going to mention now that Joie and Sophia will always be the same person…I will just jump back and forth between the two names.) on her chest…sleeping. Which meant it wasn't Joie who was awake, but it was Dancer. Which meant she was probably getting the flu like Jude…WHICH meant that now, not only was he going to be up every night to take care of a 3 week old, but he'd also be up taking care of an 11 month old. He walked to the room and grabbed the bottle out of it's warmer and walked over to the crib. The little girl stopped crying as loud as soon as she saw Tommy. He lifted her out of the crib and sat down in the rocking chair. As he began to rock back and forth, he looked around the room. Lyrics were painted all over the walls. Jude had lyrics to White Lines just above the crib. Anyone But You was scrawled across the back of the door. Peyton had drawn a picture of Jude and Tommy with Dancer and Joie that was now hanging below Dancer's first picture. The blonde baby in his arms was officially out. And he hadn't even done anything…He laid her in the crib and walked down the hall to Joie's room.

Taking Joie from Jude's arms, she stirred lightly. He shushed her for a moment, and she was back to sleep in seconds. He covered her with a light blanket before lifting Jude out of the chair and carrying her to their room. She curled up next to Tommy the minute he laid down next to her. He smiled and kissed her head. As he turned up the baby monitors, her could hear soft breathing coming from both. He smiled again. (One was purple, the other red, so that they could keep track of which baby was awake, and which wasn't.) He began to whisper softly, but it soon turned into a tune.

"_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
Gonna tell you how much I love you,  
though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!".

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.  
I know he'll say that he's in love.  
But between you and me. He won't be good enough!

Your beautiful baby from the outside in.  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl."

God knows that Tommy had taken his fair share of criticism over the last year and a half for saying that Dancer was his daughter…But he didn't care. As far as he was concerned, she was. He loved her more than life itself, and even though it wasn't his genetics in her, he still loved her more than life itself…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Tommy woke around 11 AM and walked downstairs to Dancer curled up on the floor sleeping, and Jude holding Joie while she wrote.

"Hi, beautiful…" He kissed her softly and felt her head.

"Hi…" She smiled up at him.

"No, Jude. You're still feverish…But you can stay out bed today!"

"When then, Tom?!"

"In a few days…I think Dancer's coming down with it anyway…And remember who was up last night at 1, 3, 4:45, and 5:55.…"

"I know…I just miss work…"

"I know…we'll go back soon." He smiled and took Joie from Jude, smiling at her big, beautiful blue eyes…Yep. You knew she was the offspring of Jude Harrison and Tom Quincy. He lifted the bottle to her mouth (that was sitting on the table.) And put it in her mouth. Jude finished her song and picked up her guitar, strumming softly.

"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…"

You're not aloneTogether we standI'll be by your side, you know I'll take your handWhen it gets coldAnd it feels like the endThere's no place to goYou know I won't give inNo I won't give inKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughSo far awayI wish you were hereBefore it's too late, this could all disappearBefore the doors closeAnd it comes to an endWith you by my side I will fight and defendI'll fight and defendYeah, yeahKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughHear me when I say, when I say I believeNothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destinyWhatever's meant to be will work out perfectlyYeah, yeah, yeah, yeahLa da da daLa da da daLa da da da da da da da daKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughKeep holding onKeep holding onThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…"You're not aloneTogether we standI'll be by your side, you know I'll take your handWhen it gets coldAnd it feels like the endThere's no place to goYou know I won't give inNo I won't give inKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughSo far awayI wish you were hereBefore it's too late, this could all disappearBefore the doors closeAnd it comes to an endWith you by my side I will fight and defendI'll fight and defendYeah, yeahKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughHear me when I say, when I say I believeNothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destinyWhatever's meant to be will work out perfectlyYeah, yeah, yeah, yeahLa da da daLa da da daLa da da da da da da da daKeep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughJust stay strong'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for youThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it throughKeep holding onKeep holding onThere's nothing you could sayNothing you could doThere's no other way when it comes to the truthSo keep holding on'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through…"

Tommy smiled and kissed her, yawning.

"I vote that because you just knocked this one out, she's sleeping, and I'm yawning, that we all go back to bed….hell, sleep the whole day away…."

"Normally I'd say no way, but I think you're right about that fever, so…" She set her guitar down and walked over to grab Dancer. They both made their way down the hall and Jude laid Dancer in the crib on her side of their bed, while Tommy laid Joie In the crib on his side of the bed. They both curled up next to each other, and not long after, the whole little family was out…


	18. Nothing's Gonna Change Destiny

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**Nothing's Gonna Change Destiny**_

_**A/N:Okay, so here comes the drama...Not so much with Jude and Tom, as everyone else...Oh, and you'll find out something interesting about Sadie in the next few chapters.**_

_**Oh, and there's a 2 minute clip of IDKIISS on youtube. Just type in I Don't Know If I Should Stay, and you should be able to find it. One of my friends posted it!I've been listening to it for the last half hour!**_

_Okay, here's the songs I used:_

_Speak For Myself-Aly and AJ-Jude and Haley_

_Rush-Aly and AJ-Brooke and Peyton_

_Blame Me-Adema-Tommy_

_Goodbye To You-Michelle Branch-Jude_

_I Don't Know If I Should Stay-Alexz Johnson (As Jude Harrison)-Jude (With my own ending.)_

_"Jude, come on..." She sighed and walked into the mixing booth._

_"I just...I don't wanna do this anymore..."_

_"MUSIC?" Tommy bolted up, his face filling with worry._

_"No. I love music...I just don't wanna do the solo thing anymore."_

_"Well...then what?"_

_"Haley's thinking of doing a duo record, instead of staying with Tree Hill Ravens..."_

_"And you want to do it with her?"_

_"I...I don't want all the spotlight on just me anymore...I'm getting sick of how everything revolves around Jude Harrison all the time, ya know?" He nodded, understandingly._

_"Well, I guess that's what you get when you hook up and have a baby with an ex-boybander who can't seem to get out of the spotlight..." He smiled and she shoved him lightly. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton walked in._

_"Well, we've all agreed on it." Jude turned around._

_"Tom just said yes..."_

_"Since I'm your producer and all, might I ask why this decision was made?"_

_"We love Haley, but we were all leaning towards a duo, and since Jude and Hales are best friends..."_

_"Yeah...Okay. Well, let's get to work. Jude, Haley, get in there and give me something worth shipping out." Jude walked to the soundbooth, soon followed by Haley, and they both began to play after Tommy gave them the go-ahead._

_"**Jude**:Do you see me  
Do you care  
You talk about me  
Like I'm not there_

Don't get a word in  
When you're around  
I bet you don't know  
What I'm about

**Both**:Cos I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen

**Haley**:You suffocate me  
You drown me out  
I'm tired of waiting  
Without a doubt

I feel I'm fading  
I flicker out  
My heart is screaming  
Without a sound

**Both**:Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen

**Haley**:I'm not sorry for who I am  
**Both**:Take it or leave it  
**Jude**:It's my time to take a stand  
**Both**:Throw it or keep it  
Know that I don't need to understand  
Won't say it again

(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
(I will)  
**Jude**:You know I will

**Both**:Cos I will, I will  
Speak for myself  
What you see  
Isn't all I am  
I need a place to stand  
I will, you know I will  
I will speak for myself  
There's so much you're missing  
If you cared you'd listen  
If you cared you'd listen...

I will, I will  
Speak for myself..."

_"That was...beyond amazing! Come on out." Jude and Haley smiled at eachother as they walked into the soundbooth._

_"Well, not all of us can play guitar, but we can sing just as well..." Brooke and Peyton joked as they walked into the soundbooth._

_"Track 3, Mr. Quincy."_

_"Peyton, how many times have I told you to call me Tommy?"_

_"Mmm...About 500...Start the track, Tom." She smiled softly and he returned it before pushing the button._

_"**Peyton:**Into your head, into your mind  
out of your soul, race through your veins  
You can't escape, you can't escape._

**Brooke:**Into your life, into your dreams,  
Out of the dark, so light again.  
You can't explain, you can't explain.

**Both:**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

**Brooke:**More than you land spinning around,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,  
You can't believe this is happening now.

**Both:**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

**Brooke:**It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can.  
**Peyton:**All the colors start to blend,  
The system overloads again.

**Both:**Can You feel it, can you feel it,  
Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,  
Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try.

**Brooke:**Don't let nobody tell you,  
**Peyton:**Don't let nobody tell you,  
**Both:**Don't let nobody tell you your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,  
Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you'll try..."

_  
"Very good, ladies. Come on out." They all sat down. (Brooke and Peyton on the leather couch; Haley in Jude's chair, and Jude it Tommy's lap, pushing several buttons on the sound board. "Are you trying to break my sound board?"_

_"No. I know what I'm doing..." She played something._

_"Can you feel it, can you feel it, rushing through your head, rushing through your head...Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over, be every color that you are..." She pushed stop._

_"That's actually...semi-good." He smiled._

_"So, where's your daughters?"_

_"My dad and Yvette have Joie, and Dancer's with her father...the court ordered it..." She sighed._

_"That...sucks..."_

_"Yeah, well; We go back next week, so we're gonna try and fight it."_

_"That's good?"_

_"For us it is!" Jude smiled. Tommy kissed her softly. Her cell-phone rang._

_"Hello?...Yeah, I'm her sister...No, no, that's my daughter...Yeah, her father...What!?" Tears filled Jude's eyes. All the girls stood and walked over by her._

_"Girl, what's wrong?" She put a finger over Tommy's lips, shushing him._

_"Where are they?...What?...What do you mean de-...Okay, thank-you...bye..." Jude closed her phone. She stood and grabbed Tommy's jacket, pulling it on._

_"What's wrong? What happened?"_

_"Get Liam, we have to go to the hospital NOW!" Tears spilled over Jude's eye-lids. One of the girls ran out to get Liam as Haley and Tommy tried to comfort Jude. They helped her out to Tommy's hummer. As soon as Liam came out and jumped in, they left. Tommy looked over at Jude as he drove, wiping one of her tears away._

_"Baby, who was on the phone?"_

_"The hospital...Jeremy got into an accident, and Dancer was in the car..."_

_"Are they okay?"_

_"That's not all of it...He hit Sadie..."_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Calm down...Joie lived through Jude's accident. Your baby might, too..."_

_"Jeremy...is dead...They said he was shot in the chest..."_

_"What?" Jude nodded._

_"And Dancer?"_

_"She didn't say..." They pulled up to the hospital and jumped out._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude ran up to Pediatrics and straight to NICU after finding out where Dancer was. Tommy followed closely behind, while Liam stayed in ICU, waiting for word on Sadie._

_"Jude Harrison?" She turned to see a doctor._

_"Are you treating me daughter?"_

_"No, but my husband is...Are you aware of what happened?"_

_"Just that she was in an accident with her father..." _

_"Okay...I'm Jess Kayz-Kaizen. James Kaizen, my husband is in with your daughter. We spoke over the phone."_

_"Okay...what happened?" She began to walk and Jude followed her as they headed to the lounge. Tommy bought everyone a soda, and then they all sat._

_"It seems that your..."_

_"We were never together...he's just her father." Jude spoke calmly._

_"Well, it seems that mr. Johnson suffered a stab wound to the chest that was quite severe. About 4 inches over from that, he had several gun shot wounds. From the biopsy, it seems that he may have survived 10 minutes at the most after that..." Jude covered her mouth._

_"How bad was the accident?"_

_"When he hit your sister, she was slammed between his car, and another's..."_

_"Did she lose the baby?"_

_"We tried to do an emergency cesearian, but it was too late..." Jude gasped._

_"Tommy, go get Liam...It'll be hours before they let him see her..."_

_"But what about-"_

_"Just go!" Jude turned back to Dr. Kayz-Kaizen. "What about my daughter?"_

_"She's in NIC-U...Nothing's broken, but she did suffer a cut to the side of her head and several scrapes and bruises."_

_"What do you mean 'a cut'?"_

_"It was small, but she needed 17 stitches. (Trust me, that's small. I have an inch-long scar between my right and pinky finger that had to have 8 stitches.)"_

_"17!?" Jude screamed slightly loud as she stiffled a sob. Liam and Tommy walked back in. "Can I see her?"_

_"Yes...She's in exam room 3." Jude nodded as she walked away. Jude turned to Tommy and Liam._

_"Jude, Tom said you had something to tell me?" Jude nodded and took both of Liam's hands._

_"Sadie...and the baby..."_

_"They said Sadie just came out of surgery..."_

_"Yeah..." Jude sighed and took in a deep breath. She turned to Tommy. "Will you go stay with Dancer... I don't want her to be alone...She's probably scared, and-" Tommy put his hand over Jude's lips._

_"Shh. I'll go." He kissed her head softly. "I love you." She nodded and he walked away._

_"What did you have to tell me?" Jude looked back at Liam with tears in her eyes. She looked at the ground, and then over at the babies in the nursery. She couldn't help but think if it had been Joie or Dancer. "Jude?" Liam turned her face to look at him and she sighed._

_"The baby...Liam, there was so much impact between the two cars...Sadie's lucky to have-"_

_"No..." He whispered, pulling his hands away. Jude Harrison (Soon to be Quincy) had never seen Liam Fenway shed a tear for a single person. But at this very moment, buckets of them were welling behind his eyes._

_"Liam, I-" He looked up at her and told her with his eyes to stop speaking._

_"They...They said yesterday that it was going to be a boy...a healthy baby boy..." Jude hugged him..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude sat down next to Sadie. She looked at her sister._

_"I don't know what to do, Jude!?" Jude smiled softly as tears spilled over her eye-lids._

_"I know, Saides...I know..." She kissed her sister's head. "We'll just take it one day at a time...both you and I, okay?" Sadie nodded. Stuart and Yvette approached the door with Joie, but stopped as they heard Sadie speak._

_"Liam said you were writing something on Tommy's cast..." (Yet again she'd broken his hand.) Jude and Saide both stiffled a laugh, remembering why Tommy's hand was broken again._

_"Um...yeah...Are you sure?"_

_"Sing it, my sister..." Sadie joked softly. Jude nodded and took a deep breath. Tommy and Liam approached behind Stuart and Yvette and Tommy took Joie from the carseat as Jude began to sing softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear._

_**"Where's my will?  
Can I find the way?  
The earth is wild...  
And I can't sit still**_

A familiar sound...  
A familiar Voice

Makes it so hard  
To Make a choice  
I don't know if I should Stay...

_**A thousand Stars  
You have my word  
I'm bright enough  
To fill these cracks...**_

_**A familiar place  
A familiar voice**_

_**Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't Know if I Should stay  
And I'll stand upon the ocean...  
Ohhhaahhh...**_

A familiar smile  
A familiar voice

_**Makes it so hard  
To make a choice  
I don't know if I should Stay...  
Hmmm...ooohhhaaaa..."**_

_**(Okay, everything up to the end of the 2nd chorus is the actual song. I just had to write and ending to it...I'll fix this chapter when we actually know the whole song. but yeah...you can find a two minute version on youtube...so go find it and listen to it!!!)**_

_Everyone sighed in content as Jude opened her eyes. More tears fell._

_"When did you write that...That wasn't the song you wrote..." The 4 walked in as Tommy said that. _

_"You're right...I wrote that song last year on the short 4 week tour I had...About you..." Jude looked down at her hands._

_"Oh..." Everyone fell silent. Dr. Kayz walked in with with a carseat._

_"Jude Harrison?" She looked up._

_"Mmm?"_

_"You spoke with my wife Jess earlier?"_

_"Of course...You're James, right?"_

_"Yes...Your daughter's carseat was taken apart after the crash to assure that she didn't move while she was being removed from the car. This one is courtesy of the hospital." He handed her the carseat by the handle, which held her 10 month old daughter. She smiled, removing her from the carrier as more tears filled her eyes. The little girl cooed._

_"mamma..." Jude laughed a little as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Tommy walked up behind her._

_"She's okay..." She looked up at him with fear-stricken eyes._

_"But she was with Jeremy...And I just can't help but shake the fact that it could have just as easily been her who was shot..."_

_"Shot?"_

_"He was driving to the hospital..." _

_"Jude...Jeremy didn't hit me...The other car hit me...and then slammed into Jeremy's car..." Jude choked on a sob, leaning her head against Tommy's chest._

_"Shh..." Everyone walked over by her and hugged her. Tommy handed Joie to Sadie. She placed her hand on her sister's cheek._

_"None of this is your fault, okay?"_

_"Sadie-"_

_"And it's not Jeremy's fault...And it's not mine...It was the drunk driver who hit me...No one else...Okay?"_

_"But-"_

_"Jude...stop..." She sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes and laid her head against Tommy's chest._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_3 Days Later_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_"I only knew Jeremy for the 18 months...Though I didn't trust him much around myself, he never failed to be a great father to Dancer when he was around...This song is for him...I had a little help from his girlfriend of 3 years, Taylor." Jude nodded at a brunette who was sitting in a chair near Jeremy's parents. Jude settled on the stool as someone handed her Tommy's guitar. She began to stum softly bobbing her head a little before she sighed and took in a breath of the warm September air. (Goodbye to you by Michelle Branch)_

_**"Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with   
tears from behind my eyes  
but I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by"**_

_Jude had to admit...as much as she hated Jeremy for hurting her twice, the guy hadn't deserved to have this happen to him. She looked at Taylor, who nodded for her to continue.  
**  
"I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say..."**_

_She took in a deep breath, looking at Tommy. He needed to feel this pain for a moment.****_

"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..."

_He let a tear slip down his cheek, and she felt her voice weaken. But she held on strong to her tone, and smiled softly as she continued into the next verse.****_

"I still get lost in your eyes   
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right..."

_Tommy let out a small smirk. That was about all 4 of them...Though he didn't trust Jeremy, he'd talked to the guy a few times, and he could never stop talking about how 'his taylor had the most beautiful eyes.' Though Tommy's heart was taken (By Jude, ofcourse!), he had to admit that Taylor had amazing eyes...then again, everyone did.****_

"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..."  


_The one thing that they all tried to hold onto. Taylor tried to hold on to her love. Tommy tried to hold onto his anger. Jude tried to hold onto her pain. Sadie and Liam tried to hold onto their sorrow.  
Even Dancer tried to hold onto what little of a memory she had of Jeremy.  
Jude could see it in her daughter eyes..._

_**  
"Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time   
I want whats yours and I want whats mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time**_

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to

Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to..."

_Goodbye. How many times in her short, 19 year life, had Jude Harrison said that...Well, in the last 3 years alone, let's count. Both her parents had left. That was 2. Sadie had left. That was 3. Tommy had left twice. That was 5. Jeremy had gone and come back about 30 times, so that was 35. Ugh...It was getting to be too many to count._

**"We the stars fall and I lie awake  
Your my shooting star..."**

_That was all Taylor there...Jude's shooting star was Sadie and Liams' lost baby boy. _

_Jude stepped down and walked over to Taylor. She gave her a small hug and then sat down next to Jill and Sam, Jeremy's parents. Jill handed Dancer to Jude and she smiled. Tommy made his way through the crowd to the stage._

_"What can you say about a person you don't know much about...  
I, myself, didn't know much about Jeremy Johnson. I knew that he'd hurt   
The one person that I love more than anything in this world.  
But at the same time, he helped her to create the most beautiful thing  
That, I have EVER seen...Their daughter, that little girl, Dancer Lynn Harrison._

_I guess...If there's anything that can be learned from this guy, it's that  
You should live your life to the fullest.  
He had a great girlfriend. A beautiful daughter. And some great friends  
At G-Major. Jude asked me to write this...It's called Lose It All." (Back Street Boys.)_

_"Oh no  
Take what you need 'cause I can't hold my breath  
Say what you feel 'cause I got nothing left, oh  
I made a promise to myself last night  
I'm gonna keep it if it's wrong or right_

And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all  
Wouldn't matter anyway

Don't change a thing, perfect as you are  
Time has a way, time is all I've got  
If my heart should shatter watching you  
That'd be one less thing I'd have to prove

And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all

Heaven will be waiting when I fall into your open arms  
I believe you'll find me there  
You'll find me there

And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all

And if I lose it all  
There'll be nothing left to lose and I would take the fall  
'Cause knowing you are out there breathing  
It's so wonderful, it's a chance I take even if I break it  
I lose it all, if I lose it all  
Wouldn't matter anyway..."

_Tommy walked back to where he'd been standing before as they finished the service. Jude stood and spoke to Taylor and Jeremy's parents for a few moments before walking over to Tommy._

_"Ready to go, hun?" She nodded, wiping the few tears left in her eyes. As they reached the car, she placed Dancer in the back seat and strapped her in her new carseat before covering her. Tommy did the same with 2 month-old Joie...Which meant Dancer's one year birthday was rapidly approaching. In 2 weeks, to be exact..._


	19. I'm Still In Love With You

_**Chapter 19**_

_**I'm Still In Love With You**_

**_A/N: Okay, here's the run-down of songs._**

_**Everything I'm Not-The Veronicas-Jude and Haley**_

_**When It All Falls Apart-Brooke and Peyton**_

_**Angel-Beverley Mitchell-Haley**_

**_Angel-_****_Sarah McLachlan_**-???(It's a suprise!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy sat down and looked at Jude as he flipped open the first page.

"What're you guys lookin' at?" Haley walked in seeing them look at a thick packet.

"Tommy and I just got offered the lead rolls a new Lions Gate film...It's called A Summer To Remember..."

"Oh...does it look any good?"

"We looked at it last night, and excepted thr rolls this morning..." Haley nodded.

"But this doesn't mean I'm giving up on us...Infact, I'm more devoted than ever to get this album done." Jude stated with a smile.

"Great, let's go..." They walked into the studio as Tommy looked over the lyrics that Jude had writen the night before. He laughed softly.

"Writing for the teenagers?"

"Exactly..."

"Jude:Oh no  
Don't go changing  
Haley:That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Both:Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Haley:It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Jude:Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life

Both:Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Jude:Cause this is my life

BothLI was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
Haley:She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Jude:Everything I'm not

Both:But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not..."

Both girls sighed in content and then walked back into the soundbooth. Chris entered.

"Hey, girls...Haley, Nathan's lookin' for you..." She nodded. "Nathan, she's in here." Nathan walked in.

"Jude, Tom...Haley, where-"

"Shh...I left a note on the counter..."

"Yeah...I by-passed it on my way out this morning." He smiled and kissed herself.

"So Chris, how was tour?"

"Amazing...Can't wait to go back already..." He smiled, walking over to the soundboard.

"Chris, don't touch anything, we just recorded..."

"Okay..." He stepped past Tommy and grabbed a box of CDs. He handed them to Jude.

"Have you thought about putting any of these on your new record?"

"Um, actually we recorded I Don't Know If I Should Stay earlier today...It came out really well..."

"That's good..." They all heard screaming from studio b and shut up.

"Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No..."

_"I take it that Lucas and Brooke didn't have the happy reunion we thought they would?"_

_"I guess not..." They all chuckled, and then Haley doubled over. Following that, there was a splash of water all over the floor. Chris turned away and walked out._

_"HALEYS WATER BROKE!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude and Tommy joined Haley and Nathan at the hospital while everyone else stayed back at the hospital. When everyone was allowed to see them, Jude and Tommy walked in as Haley was softly singing to her baby girl._

_"Have you ever met an angel  
Whose smile is like the sun  
Whose laugh is like a melody that reaches everyone  
Have you ever hugged an angel  
Swept up in their embrace  
And swear there's nothing in this world that makes you feel that day_

Have you ever really loved an angel  
Once you have you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye, let 'um fly, my angel…my best friend

Have you felt the strength of an angel  
When you needed it the most  
Lifted by those gentle wings  
You know you're not alone  
Every now and then I feel the peace inside  
Wherever life may take me, I'm guided by that light

Have you ever really loved an angel   
Once you have you'll never be the same again  
Have you ever had to let go of an angel  
Say goodbye, let 'um fly, my angel…my best friend

I have really loved an angel  
I will never be the same again  
As I have had to let go of my angel  
Say goodbye, let um fly, my angel…my best friend..." 

_Haley and Nathan smiled at their baby girl as Jude and Tommy walked in._

_"What'd you decide to name her?"_

_"Angel...Angel Marie Scott..." They all smiled as Jude's cell phone rang._

_"Hello...what?...Sadie? Are you serious?...Okay, Tom and I will be there in a moment...Kay...bye.."_

_"What?"_

_"Sadie just attacked Kwest...They've got her alone in Studio C right now, so we gotta get there..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Meanwhile, back at the studio-_

_Sadie walked into hospitality and saw Kwest and Portia laughing. He held his hands over her stomach, smiling. _

_"Sadie..."_

_"Hi Sadie..." Portia smiled at her friend, but she shot daggars back. Portia looked away, hurt, and then said something to Kwest before walking out of the room._

_"What was that about?!"_

_"What, Kwest?" Sadie rubbed her forhead._

_"You might as well have told her that she didn't deserve this baby!"_

_"Well she doesn't!!!!"_

_"What the hell does that mean, Sadie!?"_

_"It means that my baby is gone, Kwest! GONE! And someone who nearly ruined my baby sister's life by causing the guy she was in love with to have to leave for 5 months does NOT DESERVE! To have a baby!!!"_

_"Come on, Sadie. You and I BOTH know that Tommy left because of his sister..."_

_"Oh please Kwest! You know the whole story! We all do! We just act like what we prentend to not know doesn't actually exist!!!" Sadie seethed as Liam walked in the room._

_"Oh, come on, Sadie-"_

_"NO! You come on, Kwest! You PRETEND not to know that Portia had her ex attack Tommy's little sister because she said ONE BAD THING about her! We all PRETEND not to know! Because of Portia, Jude has a year old daughter! Because of her, I lost MY baby!!!!And yet, you walk around here like you've done nothing wrong!!! Nobody else has it held together exept for you, and your precious PORTIA!" Liam walked up behind Sadie._

_"Sadie, hun, calm down."_

_"NO!!!! THIS IS HIS FAULT!!!" She screamed. She shoved Kwest several times._

_"SADIE!" He grabbed her wrists as she continued to try and pound on his chest. "Sadie, give it up! It's okay to hate Jeremy! And it's okay to be mad at your baby!"_

_"NO!!!!NO! NO! NO!" She shoved Kwest back and stomped off to Studio C. Liam followed, but she slammed and locked the door in his face._

_"Sadie! Come on!" He pounded lightly on the door, feeling tears brink his eye-lids. Everyone was quiet. They soon heard a soft strumming of a guitar._

_"Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here..."

_Jude and Tommy walked in half-way through the song. Tommy handed her the keys to the studio, and she opened the door as Sadie finished the song. Jude walked into the soundbooth._

_"I didn't know Sadie could sing."_

_"She always could...She just under-estimated herself when it came to Jude...She can play guitar too..."_

_Jude walked over to Sadie, who dropped the guitar and hugged her sister._

_"Kwest is right, Saides...It's okay to be mad at your baby...And it's okay to hate Jeremy..." Tommy and Liam walked in. Jude felt tears in her own eyes, and Tommy kissed her head. After a few minutes, Sadie pulled away. Jude had her hand on the back of Sadie's head; Tommy had his on her shoulder, and Liam, on her back. She looked at the three of them Tommy spoke softly._

_"It's okay...None of us are walking away..." She nodded and wiped her tears._

_"Sadie, believe me when I say it...It never goes away. But I promise it gets better...it hurts a little less each day..." She nodded. "Sit down...I wanna play you something...it's just for you..." He smiled softly, and picked up the guitar. Jude, Sadie, and Liam sat down on the couch. Tommy sat on the stool and began to strum softly._

_**"In the winding down hours  
I let your heart down again  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)  
Old habits die hard  
I always end up hating the end   
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)**_

I'm in the middle of a breakdown   
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same

Speechless and frozen  
Uncomfortable silence again  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)  
I'm in the middle of a breakdown  
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same

Battered and bruised  
Broken confused   
It's time we both knew  
Can't stop what I started  
This time we both lose, lose  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same  
The same, the same,  
I'll always stay the same  
(battered and bruised)  
The same, (broken confused), the same  
I didn't warn you that I'd always stay the same..."

_**Tommy sighed as he finished the song and looked up at them.**_

_**"Okay?"**_

_**"Yeah..." Jude and Sadie both sighed, and Jude looked down. She couldn't help but feel the same way that she had on her seventeenth birthday. Sadie and Liam walked out of the room to he mixing-booth, but left the door open, listening to Jude and Tommy talk.**_

_**"Jude...what's holding you back?"**_

_**"I just...Liam told me what Sadie said to Kwest...and it's true. We all act like we don't know that it was Portia's fault that you had to leave..."**_

_**"Jude-"**_

_**"I just need to know why, Tom? Why is it always me?"**_

_**"Because it's always been you, baby..." He caressed the side of her cheek. "Always..." He kissed her softly.**_

_**"But why?" Tears filled her eyes. She knew his answer, but she needed re-assurance...She needed to hear those 4 little words just once...Her HEART needed to hear them. He cocked his head to the side, getting a look of slight pain on his face. "Why? I just need to know why?" She cried softly to him. He looked back up at her.**_

_**"You know exactly why..." Her heart leaped, and she smiled as several tears ran down her cheeks.**_

**_"Yeah...I do. But I needed to hear those words..." He smiled and kissed her._**


	20. Let Me Breathe

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Let Me Breathe**_

_A/N:I actually had an idea that I was gonna incorperate into the last chapter, but it never happened, so I'm gonna put it in this one!_

_Jude walked up to Tommy and kissed him._

_"Hi..." He laughed as she smiled, tugging at his shirt._

_"Did you see the cover of US magazine this morning?"  
_

_"Of course...Tom Quincy is cheating on Jude Harrison...do I have it right?"_

_"You do, mr. Quincy." She smiled and kissed him again._

_"Ready to go home?"  
_

_"Always..." They walked out to the front steps of G Major when Jude stopped. Tommy turned back, noticing that she'd stopped moving._

_"Something wrong, girl?"_

_**"JUDE!!! Watch out!!!" She turned her head as the red covette collided with her right side.**_

_"Jude?!" She shook her head and looked at Tommy._

_"Hmm?"_

_"It was like you were on another planet just now...everything okay?"_

_"I just...I haven't taken this way out of the building since the accident..." She sighed, putting her crutches in front of her as the began to head towards the car again._

_"Jude...it's okay." They buckled their seatbelts and Tommy looked at her._

_"I just...you were right there...and he didn't even try to stop..." Tears filled her eyes._

_"Jude, what're you more scared of? Getting hit again, or me leaving?"_

_"I...I don't know...I just can't help but think, If I had been facing him-"_

_"Then don't..." He kissed her softly. "Okay?"_

_"Yeah..." She sighed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Somewhere in the middle of the night_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude woke up to the phone ringing and sighed, reaching for it. Tommy reached over her and grabbed it. She smiled at him and snuggled back into the pillows as he answered it._

_"Hello?...What? Why didn't you call earlier?...Oh...What?...How's Portia?...Mmhmmm...and Kwest?... Yeah, we'll be there in a little bit...Okay, bye." Tommy hung up the phone._

_"Jude, we have to go to the hospital..." Tommy spoke softly as he seached the floor for his clothes._

_"What happened?"  
_

_"Brooke and Patsy both had their babies..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"So did Portia...but he was still-born...She and Kwest are a mess and they're insisting that we come to the hospital."_

_"Okay...what about-"_

_"Liam and Sadie are already on their way..."_

_"Okay..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tommy and Jude approached the hospital. As they reached to doors, Tommy nodded for Jude to go in. He walked over to Kwest._

_"Hey, man..." He touched him lightly on the shoulder. Kwest looked over at him. He stared at Tommy for a brief moment before Tommy found himself on the ground. "What the hell was that!?" Tommy lifted him arm, noticing the large scrape and blood dripping. He gasped through clenched teeth as the stretched his arm out and then bent it again. Reaching up to his cheek, he felt blood dripping from his lip. He stood up._

_"I...God-damn-it Tom!"_

_"What happened? Tell me..."_

_"She...Oh my god! This wasn't supposed to happen!!!"_

_"Kwest, man...I'm sorry..." He placed his hand on his friends' shoulder, feeling light-headed suddenly._

_"Tom?" Tommy rubbed his eyes, but couldn't shake the feeling. Kwest looked past Tommy and saw someone dressed in light-colored clothing running from the hospital. Tommy staggered for a moment before dropping to the ground, grabbing his shoulder._

_"HELP!!!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jude sobbed as the doctor spoke. Sadie and Liam walked up as she dropped to the ground._

_"Jude? Jude, what happened?" _

_"NO!" _

_"Jude, honey, what happened?"_

_"Where's Tommy?" Liam looked up at Kwest. Portia was wheeled out into the hall._

_"What happened?"  
_

_"No! We're supposed to get married!" Sadie wrapped her arms around her sister, and Jude cried into her shoulder._

_"Jude, it's gonna be okay...kay?"_

_"No!"_

_"Kwest, what happened?"_

_"Tommy was shot in the back of the head..." He whispered softly. Portia let out a light sob, throwing her hand over her mouth._

_"Is...is he?"_

_"No...but the doctor said that there's no brain activity, and that they don't expect him to wake up."_

_"He was...He was go-"_

_"Jude, calm down...everything's gonna be okay..." Sadie helped her sister to stand. "Let's get you home-"_

_"No! I can't leave Tommy..."_

_"Jude-"_

_"No!"_

_"Jude, if he wakes up, it's not going to be tonight...You need to go home and sleep...okay? You have a 3 month old and a 18 month old at home waiting for you..." Jude nodded._

_"But first thing after I wake up-"_

_"We'll come back..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_  
A/N:Shocking? I know...I was trying to think just as I was writing that. I was like...can I kill him...But then I didn't have the heart to do that. There's going to be an 8 month jump in time and then a 3 year jump in the next two chapters. But they'll be posted with this, so you can read it all together!"_


	21. Don't Let Me Go

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Don't Let Me Go**_

_**A/N:**Okay, now we're 8 months later. Oh, and uh, How Strong Do You Think I Am belongs to Ally (As I've taken to calling her...he it was her idea!)/Alexz (if you're really that stupid) and the writers of the song. And of course, Instant Star. :D 3 full days!!!(And a bunch of extra hours!)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude looked up from the piano._

_"Jude, this isn't good for the baby..." Sadie walked in the room. _

_"I know...but I keep thinking...If I can just get the song right, maybe he'll wake up, maybe he'll open his eyes...something!" Tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"Jude, don't let this tear you apart! Look at what Kwest and Portia let it do to them! Kwest still blames himself!"_

_"It's not Kwest's fault!"_

_"Jude, it's not anyone's fault! You have to know that!" Jude sobbed._

_"Then why is God trying to take him from me!?"_

_"Jude...You've got to get past this..." Sadie sat down next to her._

_"How dare you say that!? You still haven't move d on from losing your baby! How DARE you say that I need to move on from Tommy!? He's the father of my** children**, SADIE!!!"_

_"I know, honey, I know...But your baby is-"_

_  
"I don't care! I just want Tommy back..."_

_"Mommy?" Dancer walked in the room, soon followed by Joie, who was still learning to walk. _

_"Hi, sweet girl..." She crawled up onto the piano bench._

_"When we go see Daddy?"_

_"Later today, baby..."_

_"Jude..." Sadie seethed, though she was whispering._

_"Sadd..ie..." She smiled and picked up the 11 month old who sat at her feet. _

_"Hi, Sophia..." She smiled as the black-haired baby pulled at her necklace (The pendant Tommy gave to her in the second season.). She shoved it in her mouth, sucking on it as Jude played with Dancer._

_"Mommy play?"_

_"Play what, Dance?"_

_"How...strblorng..." Jude laughed._

_"Sure, hun..." Jude began playing the paino. (Yeah, I know the main back-up for the song is guitar, but she's 8 months pregnant. What do you want me to do!?)_

**_"If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel?  
If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see,  
And just because I want someone when I'm alone,  
Doesn't mean I'm helpless,  
That I can't stand on my own._**

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, becuase I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?

It's so hard to tell,  
What's in your heart,  
What you keep to yourself,  
Is tearing me apart,  
And should I be afraid,  
To dream about you?  
And if you feel the same,  
Whatch you going to do?

How far can we go before we break?  
How long can I wait?

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, becuase I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am?  
Oouuuuu

If I move in any closer,  
If you let go, and give yourself away,  
and if we let this happen to us,  
Everything will change.

How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, becuase I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, becuase I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong how strong, how strong,  
How strong, how strong, do you think I am?..."  


_"Yay!!!" Dancer hugged Jude. She smiled and then screamed, doubling over._

_"Mommy?" Both of the toddlers looked at their mother with tear-filled eyes._

_"It's okay you guys...Your new little brother is just, ah, letting your mommy know that he wants to meet you..."_

_"Sadie!" Jude grabbed the piano as if it could take her pain away._

_"LIAM! Jude's going into labor!!!" Liam ran in the room._

_"Okay...what do you want me to do?"_

_"I'll come with the girls later...Take her now! And you're gonna be in the delivery room with her..."_

_"Oh god..." He walked over and picked up his sister-in-law._

_"Ow..." Jude's entire body tightened as another contraction hit._

_"Hold on, we're going..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude looked up at Liam, smiling through sweaty bangs. He laid the baby in her arms._

_"Hi..." She smiled down at the baby. He cooed softly. Jude caressed his soft cheek. "You're so much like your father..." She smiled as the baby snuggled into her._

_"Have you decided what you're going to name him?"_

_"Wyatt Ryan Thomas Quincy..." Jude stated, smiling at Liam. (A friend of mine just had a baby and his first 2 names (he has 3) were Wyatt and Ryan.)_

_"I'm sure Quincy would be proud..."_

_"Quincy is weak. He can't handle my squeezing..."_

_"Well, once you break a bone once, it's not as strong as it originally was..."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Stop defending him..." Jude smiled as he looked down at Wyatt. He opened his eyes wide and then closed them again. Sadie walked in with Joie._

_"Where's-"_

_"Dancer insisted that Kwest take her to see Tommy, so..."_

_"Oh..." Jude sighed softly._

_"So...where's the new one?" Sadie walked over, setting Joie on the foot of the bed. She crawled up to Jude._

_"baby?"_

_"Yes, Joie...this is your baby brother. Wyatt Ryan Thomas Quincy..." Joie touched Wyatts head of black hair and smiled._

_"Sotft..."(No spelling error.)_

_"Yeah...just like yours..." She smiled, kissing her daughter's cheek. There was a soft knock at the door. Jude looked up to see Jill and James. Though Dancer only saw them every few months, Jude still wanted her to maintain a relationship with them._

_"Hi...where's the little one?"_

_"With my friend, visiting Tom..." Jude smiled, staring at her son._

_"Oh..."Kwest walked up with Dancer._

_"Uncle Kwest?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"You take me get ice cweam today?"_

_"Uh...maybe later this week hun..." Kwest chuckled as he set Dancer down._

_"Gwandma!" She smiled up at the woman who lifted her._

_"Hi, Dancer..." She smiled and hugged her._

_"So, what did you name him?"_

_"Okay, let it be known, that my 3rd child's name, is Wyatt Ryan Thomas Quincy...okay?"_

_"Yeah...Okay..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_A/N:Okay, I know these are rather short posts, but I've got to still do a little homework (Who wants to do my english for me!?), and then still find time to get some sleep!_


	22. If I Say Yes

_**Chapter 21**_

_**If I Say Yes...**_

_A/N: The more I write this story, the more I find out about myself...and the more I find out about...everything. I really don't have any direction on it, so just know that if (now this could happen in a few chapters, or in 100), that if all of a sudden I decide to end it, its because I feel that it's had the fill I wanted to make, okay? I've fallen in love with this story, and it's my top priority right now, but I'm trying to get a lot up this week... Okay, onto the update!_

_Oh, and originally I was going to make it 3 years later, but I've decided to only make it 15 months, so Wyatt will be 6 months old._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_6 months later_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Jude looked down at Wyatt, who was chewing on his shoe._

_"Wyatt!" Sadie walked in with her new baby, Tyler, and sat down by Jude._

_"Written anything interesting?"_

_"I think so...Wyatt, stop chewing your shoe!" Jude took the shoe from him and handed him a teething ring._

_"Anything worth recording?"_

_"Okay, just because you were promoted to Head of Talent Relations, does not mean you get to stalk me and find out of I've written any new songs for you husband. Got it!?"_

_"Okay, okay! He just asked me to try..."_

_"Well hey, I respect the fact that Liam now officially owns G Major, but still, I need my space...But go get Chris, because I'm ready to lay this down..." Sadie nodded. Several minutes later she returned with Chris, who had a girl hanging on his arm._

_"Jude Quincy?"_

_"Mmmhmm?" She looked up at the black-haired girl standing next to Chris._

_"Karma Lee..."_

_"Hi..." Jude shook her hand. "Ready to work?"_

_"Depends. You got something I can work with?"_

_"Don't even try to act like Tommy. It doesn't work."_

_"Okay..." He looked over the lyrics. "Great, lets do this." _

_Jude nodded and walked to the soundbooth. When Chris gave her the go, her voice filled the room._

**_"Hear me  
Hear me_**

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me..."

_**Sadie walked back in the room with Liam.**_

_**"Sadie, are you sure you should tell her?"**_

_**"Liam, it's been 15 months. She's going to want to go, and she's going to want to go now."**_

_**"Well...can I atleast make sure the song she's giving me is worth it?" Sadie groaned. Liam walked over to Chris.**_

_**"Was it good?"**_

_**"Totally worth the time."**_

_**"Alright, Jude, I've got some good news, but first I wanna make sure you should be able to leave...Come on out, and we'll listen to the track." Jude nodded and walked into the soundbooth.**_

_**"Hear me  
Hear me**_

You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting  
'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me

Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me

I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me

I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?

Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down  
Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh...  
Hear me  
Hear me  
Hear me..." 

_**Liam bobbed his head until the end and smiled.**_

_**"Now this...this I can work with..." He smiled. Sadie walked back in with Wyatt.**_

_**"Why is he all dressed to go?"**_

_**"Jude...the hospital called..." Liam sighed and then took in another deep breath.**_

_**"Oh god...Tommy...He didn't..." Liam looked up at her.**_

_**"No, no...He woke up about half an hour ago...He's asking for you..."**_

_**"Oh my god, I have to-"**_

_**"Go. Go now...we'll be by later..." Jude ran out, almost running over Dancer on the way.**_

_**"Mommy!?"**_

_**"I'm sorry baby! Let's go see Daddy!" **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Jude stood outside Tommy's room, talking with the doctor.**_

_**"He's resting at the moment."**_

_**"Is he sleeping?"**_

_**"No...just be careful. Though he's healed internally, he'll still feel the pain from his injuries..."**_

_**"Okay..." Jude nodded. She looked down at Dancer and Joie.**_

_**"He does know that 15 months have passed, right?"**_

_**"Yes. And he knows who he is. He recognizes everything...He won't recognize your son, though..." Jude nodded.**_

_**"Could you wait with him for a moment...I don't just want to walk in with him..."**_

_**"Sure..." Jude smiled and Dr. Jamieson took the sleeping baby from Jude's arms.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Jude walked in the room silently. Tommy turned his head and moaned softly.**_

_**"Jude..."**_

_**"Oh my god!" She rushed to his side and kissed him, sobbing softly." He hugged her back.**_

_**"It's okay...Okay?" She pulled back and looked at him.**_

_**"Okay..." He sat up and looked at the two little girls standing next to the bed.**_

_**"Dancer and Joie..." They both smiled and jumped up on the bed, hugging him.**_

_**"That's not all..." He looked over at Jude as her face became serious again.**_

_**"There's another baby..."**_

_**"What?" Tommy looked at her, confused.**_

_**"After you were shot...several days after...I found out about someone..." She stood and walked out of the room. Moments later she returned with Wyatt in her arms, still asleep. Tommy looked at the child that almost mirrored him in looks. He took in a deep breath.**_

_**"Jude..."**_

_**"Meet your son...Wyatt Ryan Thomas Quincy..." Dancer and Joie had re-located to the end of the bed where they were curled up, taking their naps. (I believe this makes Joie 3, and Dancer 4) Jude laid the baby in Tommy's arms and sat down next to him. Wyatt opened his eye and gurgled. Jude reached for the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle full of pre-made formula. **_

_**"Want to feed him?" She offered Tommy the bottle. He smiled and took it from her. She laid across his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her. Wyatt looked at them both in bewilderment as he drank the contents of the bottle. Jude and Tommy stared at each other for a while. By the time Sadie and Liam showed up, Jude was asleep in Tommy's arms, with Wyatt on her chest. Sadie and Liam took Dancer and Joie, wrote a small note, and then left the other three in silence...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N:A good ending to that 3 chapter update, I presume...More to come later this week...watch out for it!!!**_


	23. I Can't Stay Away

_**Chapter 23**_

_**I Can't Stay...Away**_

_A/N:Song belongs to Ally J and Instant Star, and, of course, to whom ever wrote it._

_"I ran to you like water  
I threw my body in  
And I'll stand upon the ocean  
Just to prove that I am strong, strong_

_But what if I am wrong..._

_A fam-"_

_"Come on, Jude...we both know you can do better than that..." Tommy nodded at her, pushing play again._

_"Where's my will...  
__Can I find a way  
__The earth is wild  
__And I can't sit still_

_A familiar sound  
__A familiar voice  
__Makes it so hard  
__To make a choice  
I don't know if I should stay_

_A thousand stars  
You have my word  
__I'm bright enough  
__To fill these cracks..._

_A familiar place...  
__A familiar voice  
__Makes it so hard  
__To make a choice  
__I don't know if I should stay...yeah..._

_I ran to you like water  
__I threw my body in  
__And I'll stand upon the ocean  
__Just to show you that i am strong  
__strong...  
__But what if I am wrong..._

_A familiar look  
__A familiar smile  
__A familiar voice_

_Makes it so hard  
__To make a choice  
__I don't know if I should stay...  
__oouuuu...mmmm...away..."_

_Jude opened her eyes and looked at Tommy for approval. He nodded. She walked into the mixing booth._

_"Are we good?"_

_"Mmhmm..." He shut the sound board off and looked at her. She sighed and looked down. "Jude, what is it that you haven't told me?" _

_"Nothing..."_

_"Jude, come on...I know that face. That's your 'I don't want Tommy to know this' face..." He walked over and placed he hand on her cheek. She gasped, slapping his hand away. A tear slid down her cheek, and he stepped back, covering his mouth. "Oh my god..." Jude quickly brushed her tear away, smudging her make-up. She ran from the room in tears._

_"Oh, no, you don't..." Tommy chased after her, and grabbed her arm as she reached the lobby._

_"No..." She shoved him back, and ran out into the rain. He stormed through the door as the thundered vicously. _

_"Damn it, Jude! Come back here and tell me what the HELL happened!" She turned around, throwing her sweater in the back of the viper. All the make up was beginning to wash away. Tommy gave her a once over, and saw bruises all over...Her legs, arms, chest, shoulders...everywhere..." He looked at her and shook his head. "No..."_

_"I went to the doctor yesterday..."_

_"No..." Tommy stepped backwards._

_"He said that-"_

_"No..." He took another step backwards._

_"TOMMY!" Tears streamed down her cheeks._

_"What?!" She looked at him and thrust her arms out at him._

_"Do THESE look familiar to you?!" He saw small ovals up and down her forarms...probably fingerprints, he guessed...but now that he thought about it, they weren't familiar..._

_"No..." He looked up at her._

_"What about this?" She turned, and he saw the shape of a boot print on the back of her thigh. He started putting the pieces together._

_"Who's been doing this to you?" He looked at her intently. She looked up as the G Major doors opened. Chris was walking to his car. He waved. Tommy turned and saw him. "Is it Chris?"_

_"God, Tom, no!" She looked down at the ground, beginning to shiver. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. She layed her head against his chest. He felt her breathing become more delayed._

_"Jude, who's been hitting you?" She looked up again. The doors of G Major opened once again. As the person approaced them, Jude's breathing rapidly picked up, and she passed out in Tommy's arms just as the person approached them._

_"Tom? What happened!?"_

_"I gotta get 'er to the hospital, D!"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tommy sat down on the bed and held Jude as the doctor re-entered the room._

_"Here's your perscription. It appears that the reason that you collapsed is because you're 30 pounds under weight. Unfortunately, with you having such a small frame, it'd be nearly, if not totally, impossible for you to put on that much weight. I think that, on top of the fact that you body had been so traumatized, was the reason you collapsed._

_"Is there any way to prevent it from happening again?"_

_"Well, one, don't get hurt agian...And also, when there's cold weather, you're going to feel it 10 times worse than the next person because your body fat is so low..." She nodded. "Okay?" _

_  
"Yeah...can we go home now?" Tommy nodded, and they stood. They followed the doctor out of the room. Sadie and Liam stood, walking over to them._

_"You okay?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"And what about the guy who did this to you?"_

_"He's in jail..."_

_"Why did you collapse when D walked over?"_

_"Because he looks exactly like him...or pretty close to, atleast..." Tommy nodded. _

_"Okay, we'll go pull the car around." Sadie and Liam walked towards the door. Tommy and Jude followed. Jude began to rub her arms and shake as they waited. Tommy walked over and put his coat on her and then slipped his arms inside of it, warming her. He kissed her head softly, and felt wetness against his chest._

_"What's wrong?" He looked down at her, placing his forhead against hers._

_"Nothing...I'm just really cold?"_

_"You sure?"_

_"mmhmm..." He looked in her eyes, knowing she was telling the truth. He kissed her softly. Sadie and Liam pulled up and they got into the car. Sadie talked as they drove._

_"You never did that for me!" _

_"Hey, you never needed it...And no offence, Saides, but I could never love someone as much as I love your sister...She's the ONLY person I've ever done that for..." Jude's eyes drooped shut as Tommy and Sadie debated..._

_When she woke, she looked around. Tommy was next to her. She was in bed...wearing Tommy's shirt... She noticed the open window and got up to shut it. As she returned to bed, he pulled her as close to him as possible and kissed her again._

_"I love you, okay?" She looked up at him and nodded. "Do you love me?"_

_"Always, Quincy..." She smiled and looked at him as she said it._

_"Okay..." He smiled, tucking the blankets around them._

_"Okay, Tom, I don't need to be THAT warm..."_

_"You sure, Girl...because I can make you mighty warm in a matter of minutes..." She laughed and slapped his chest lightly, pushing him back._

_"You're such a pig!" She rolled over, laying her back against his chest, and put her arms in front of her in a praying position before closing her eyes. He kissed her cheek softly and slipped his hands in with her._

_"No...I'm in love..." (Grey's Anatomy, anyone? 2 weeks ago when MerDer were fighting, and at the end of the episode he lays down with her and clasps their hands together.) He kissed her head again, and then closed his eyes, falling back to sleep..._


	24. The Perfect Ending Part 1 of 2

_**Chapter 24**_

_**The Perfect Ending...(Two part chapter) (Part 1)**_

_A/N: I don't know how long this is gonna be...just enjoy. I've got a good idea for it. Oh, and I was talking to Ally earlier tonight. Here's a little bit of our Convo._

_Melanie says:You know, alot of fans want you and Tim together._

_Ally says:Yeah I know._

_Ally says:And those oh so passionate Jommy kisses._

_Melanie says: lol..._

_Ally says: I will say that he's a great kisser, though...:D_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I thought that was quite interesting and funny, so I wanted to share it w/ you. And the reason it doesn't have our s/n's is because I have MSN, so I have nicknames on her. And I call her Ally/Ally J._

_And what did you guys think of the premier!? It's to believe that I only started writing this not long after the season had ended...wow, it's been a long time...I don't know where this story is going, and I have quite the case of writers block right now, but right now I'm trying to focus everything into this. So be patient with me. A lot is going on right now._

_And there are quotes from the 307 sneek peak in here, but they aren't delibritely pointed out OR used in the same way. They're used for the story. And some of them are also moved around. :D Hope you enjoy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jude looked up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. Placing her hands on her knees, she pushed herself up from the ground._

_"Jude-" He grabbed her hand, standing also. She looked at the ground. He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes. _

_He stepped back. Her eyes were...empty._

_"But why!?" She cried, her voice and sheild breaking. He tried to touch her cheek, but she slapped his hand away._

_"Answer me, damn-it!" He felt tears fill his eyes._

_"I don't know, baby, I don't know!"_

_"Yes you do!!! You're walking away again!" He shook his head. _

_"I can't do this..." He walked away, into the church. She watched him walk in. A few moments later, she followed him in._

_He approached the front of the church and knelt down at the steeple. He held a chain in his hand. _

_Jude stood at the door, but far enough back that he couldn't see her._

_He made the sign of the holy trinity and bowed his head as tears filled his eyes. He let out a strangled sob as he lifted his head back um. He looked at the chain._

_"Goodbye..." He dropped it and stood, walking to the back of the church. When he was far enough away, Jude walked to the steeple and lifted the chain. She choked on a sob as she read the name on it. "Dancer." Tommy turned back as she did. He looked at her sadly. She stared back at him. Neither of them moved, but her sobs continuously got louder as the pain hit her more and more. She walked over to her bag, and pulled something out. Tommy couldn't see it, but she rolled up her sleeves. He watched her place her fist to her forearm and then glided it across. She stiffled a small sob, and Tommy saw a line of crimson fill the line that she'd created._

_"Jude, no..." He reached out his arm as if he could take the razor from her hands._

_She looked up at him with pain and anguish on her face. She placed it closer to her wrist and did it again._

_"JUDE!" He let out a louder cry, nearly falling to the ground, but he held himself up. He slowly made his way towards her as she switched hands and placed the razor against her left arm. She glided it across and watched it fill with blood. a tear-drop fell onto it and she let out another strangled sob as it stung her arm. She placed the razor against her arm again, but Tommy grabbed it. "No." He spoke softly, but firm and demanding._

_"Stop..." She tried to pull her hand back, but he grabbed the razor. He let out a small gasp as it cut into the top of his palm, but dealt with the pain. As soon as he'd removed it from her hands, he grabbed the cutting kit that he knew she had in her bag. He pulled out gauze wrap and ace bandages. He quickly cleaned the cuts and wrapped her arms as if her wrists were broken. She stared at him as if he'd done it professionally. Whene he finished, he looked up at her. "I love you...Okay?" He cried softly._

_"I get it..." She shook her head lightly, understanding. He let out another sob, but continued._

_"You don't know how many times I've thought about asking you to just...leave with me." He looked at the ground and then back at her. "But there are things we need to deal with..."_

_"But it hurts **so** **much**..." She emphasized the last two words as more tears fell._

_"I know..."_

_"Why did Sadie have to take her to the park!? Why couldn't she have taken her somewhere else!? Why, Tommy, just- WHY!?" She sobbed as he pulled her to him._

_"I don't know baby..." They stood there for a moment. When she calmed a little, he pulled away._

_"He took EVERYTHING from me! He took my dignity, my life, he INNOCENCE!?...EVERYTHING!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. Tommy took her hands and squeezed them softly._

_"I know he did..."_

_"And the ONLY good thing he gave to me, is GONE! Tom, GONE!!!!"_

_"Baby, we don't know for sure-"  
_

_"Come on, Tommy! You believe it!" She sobbed hard._

_"I could say that I don't care Jude...I could walk away...But the truth is I'd follow you anywhere. And I've been waiting such a LONG time for this...for things to be okay,...and then this happens...But don't you DARE change your mind now that we've lost our little girl, kay?" She looked at the floor, trying to collect herself. "I promise it will get better...okay?"_

_"I know you care Tom...I know...You save a look just for me...But I don't know how to let it go..." Tommy looked the ground._

_"You're gonna hate me for saying this, but when we let go of her...maybe it's time to let go of it all..."_

_"What?" She looked up at him in dis-belief._

_"Maybe it's time to let it go, Jude." She tried to pull her hands back, but he tightened his grip on them, and pulled her closer. "It's time to let it go, baby..." He stepped into her, knowing she was about to break._

_"No..." A soft sob escaped her throat._

_"Yes, Jude...it's time..." She looked up at him. "Say it..."_

_"No!" She pounded his chest._

_"Say it, baby...say it."_

_"No!! No, no no!" She cried loudly. She felt anger and pain rise in her throat. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled on it as she cried._

_"Just let it go...let it out...all of it.." She did..._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tommy left her for a while to calm and collect herself when he felt that it was safe enough. When he returned, She was sitting in the front left pew, waiting for him. He slipped his hand in hers and pulled her up. For the first time in 5 years, he saw something he hadn't seen. Happiness...Hope...Safety. She'd let it go._

_"I know you care, Tom...You save a look just for me...I know..." She spoke softly. He grabbed her hands, swinging them a little._

_"Hmmm...I..."_

_"I don't know a lot of things right now...But I know I love you..." He looked up at her. "There's my look." He crashed his lips against hers in a needing force. She sobbed into it, but placed her hands on his face, holding him as close as possible. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He deepened the kiss, turning his head and opening his mouth. When they finally felt the need for air was necessary, they pulled away._

_"Tell me you love me..."_

_"I love you..." She looked in his eyes. "Tell me you need me..."_

_"I do baby,...I do need you...Okay?" He looked at her for re-assurance. Her eyes told him yes. He smiled and kissed her softly again._

_When they finally pulled away, he grabbed the bags from the ground and inter-twined his hand with hers."Ready to go?" She nodded._

_They walked out and he loaded up the car before the left. As they drove to Sadie's, he re-played the day's event's in his mind. As his mind came to the end of the day, he looked at the setting sun. It was a beautiful mixture of purples, pinks, soft oranges, and yellows..._

_When they returned home with Joie and Wyatt, Tommy sat down on the steps with a sleeping 3 year old Joie in his arms (If I can hold a sleeping 4 year old, he can hold a sleeping 3 year old) wrapped in a blanket and watched the sun continue to set. Jude came out a few moments later with Wyatt wrapped in a blanket and a bottle. She sat down next to Tommy and he laid Joie on a blanket she'd laid outside several hours earlier. He wrapped his arms around Jude, and she laid her head on his shoulder, watching the sun set as Wyatt stared at the sky and drank the contents of his bottle. By the time dusk had fallen, the 4 four were inside, in their beds. _

_Tommy felt Jude roll onto his chest. She moaned softly and scratched her nails agaist his right collar bone lightly. She opened her eyes._

_"Aren't you going to sleep?" He looked down at her and smiled._

_"Yeah..." He kissed her softly and scooted down a little so his head was next her hers. He looked outside once more and then looked back at her, kissed her once more, and then they both fell asleep. As they did, Tommy continued to think about what he'd been thinking about since the car...The beautiful sunset..._

_A perfect ending to the perfect day. :D_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_A/N: Not superbly long, but I think it'll do...it's 3 AM...I have to sleep...I love you guys! But I love your review even more...and hey, I didn't have a valentine, so your gift to me can be a review!!!! Come on:D ...And i haven't quite figured out how I've killed Dancer...I'll figure it out, and once I do, you'll know how! Got it? Good:D... Hope you guys are enjoying the new season as much as I am!!!!:D:D:D:D_


	25. To The Perfect Day Part 2 of 2

_**Chapter 25**_

_**...To The Perfect Day (Part 2 of 2)**_

_**a/n:Okay, so some of you that talk to me outside of this, know that I've been dealing w/ some crap lately,-stuff I'd rather not talk about. Anyway, lately I was looking for that one song that would just give it to me...I think I've found the song, so here we go... (The song is used in this chapter. It's, You Don't Have To Be Alone by Jacob Young...the song can be heard on his music myspace. the link after the slash is jacobyoungmusic. Enjoy!):D**_

_**Oh, 6 month jump! (Thought I'd mention that!) :P**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tommy sat down on the stool, adjusting the microphone to his needings and then waited for the go-ahead from Jude.**_

_**"And...5, 4, 3..." She used her fingers to count down to zero. His voice quickly filled the air, stepping off the stool.**_

_**"When the dark descends **_

_**And you feel air**_

_**And you lost all sense of who you really are**_

_**And you look outside at the endless sky**_

_**And you think no one can see you crying**_

_**Don't you know you can call on me**_

_**I can help you to believe..."**_

_**Jude watched him sing, feeling his words sting her. As much as she knew he loved her, she also knew that he needed her to be okay again.**_

_**"Oh, oh**_

_**When you need a friend, but you're so afraid**_

_**To just lay down all your defenses **_

_**Can you let me in?**_

_**I will lead you back**_

_**To open fields without fences **_

_**I will always hear your beating heart**_

_**So no matter where you are..."**_

_**Everytime she heard this part, she couldn't figure out who Tommy was talking about. She knew that he and Portia had been getting along again, but at the same time, they'd just lost Dancer...**_

_**"I'll build the bridge **_

_**We can walk down together **_

_**And I'll find a way to lead you home**_

_**And if you should go any baby **_

_**All you have to do is just look for me**_

_**I'll be at your side**_

_**And everything's gonna be alright ..."**_

_**The thing that irritated her the most was hearing him say that. She'd figured that out already.**_

_**"You don't have to be alone**_

_**You don't' have to cry those tears**_

_**Thinkin' that nobody's ever gonna understand**_

_**You don't have to blame yourself **_

_**When everything is out of reach**_

_**I will be the one who's gonna teach you how**_

_**You don't have to be alone..."**_

_**She knew there that he was talking to everyone. Sadie was still blaming herself for Dancers'...accident. And Liam didn't feel right spending time around Jude and Tommy even though he and Tommy were best friends. He said that it 'just didn't feel right.'**_

_**And ofcourse, Kwest and Portia were always going through trials and tribulations with the drama of trying to get pregnant...**_

_**"Don't' be afraid**_

_**Cuz everything's gonna be alright**_

_**You don't' have to be alone**_

_**Cuz I will be at your side **_

_**don't' be afraid**_

_**Cuz everything's gonna be alright**_

_**You don't' have to be alone**_

_**Don't be afraid **_

_**Cuz everything's gonna be alright..."**_

_**Tommy bowwed his head as he finished the song. Jude couldn't help but think about what had happened the day in the park...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Flashback-6 Months Earlier**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**"Tyler Alexzander Fenway, get your butt down here!" Sadie yelled jokingly to her 3 year old as Dancer played with Joie. **_

_**"Ahhh!!" Joie ran past Sadie away from her sister. They soon tackled eachother to the ground, and Liam approached, holding 2 coffee mugs.**_

_**"Here you go..." He handed one to Sadie and they sat down, watching the kids play. Joie ran over and jumped into Liams lap.**_

_**"Uncle Bliam!" Sadie and Laim chuckled at the mis-pronounciation. Sadie offered the 3 year old a drink of her caramel espresso. She drank a small sip happilly before running off again.**_

_**"Where's Jay?"**_

_**"With Jude and Tom... she wants them to get used to each other...Tom's still a little scared about being alone with him..."**_

_**"Ah...Quincy family bonding...And how are the wedding plans coming?"**_

_**"They're not...Jude wanted to take a little break from planning...not push everything on Quincy at once..."**_

_**"Ah..." Liam nodded in understanding. Dancer and Joie ran over to the see-saw, climbing on either ends.**_

_**"Auntie Sadie!"**_

_**"Uncle Biam!" They laughed again and walked over to the two kids. **_

_**"Tyler Fenway!" The brown-haired boy ran to his father, and Liam lifted him up.**_

_**"Joie, be careful..." She climbed off and Dancer ran after her. A barking dog made its' way across the street and tackled Dancer to the ground.**_

_**"Hey!!!Get your dog off of my niece!" Sadie yelled to the owner as Liam walked over to Dancer.**_

_**"Hey! Stop!" Liam tried to push the large dog off of his 5 year old niece as Sadie fought with the owner.**_

_**"Constance! Heel!" The 5 year old continued to scream, but the screams became more and more muffled with each passing second.**_

_**"Get off of her!" Liam tried to shove the dog off of Dancer one last time before the cries suddenly stopped.**_

_**"No...no!" Sadie ran over to the dog, and he took off running again. She kneeled down, pulling her coat off. Joie began to walk over.**_

_**"Liam, grab her before she sees!" He turned and grabbed the 4 year old. **_

_**"Let's go sweetie...Tyler!" He walked the two toddlers to the car and buckled them in before walking back over to Sadie. Police cars and Fire trucks began driving up. Sadie lifted her niece from the ground and ran to the first ambulance that approached.**_

_**"You have to help her! My sister will kill me!" Tears streamed down Sadie's cheeks as the paramedics strapped Dancer down to the stretcher and began examining her. Police officers pulled her aside and began questioning her while Liam sat with Joie and Tyler.**_

_**Minutes later, Sadie could hear her sisters cries, and knew what was happening. The police officer questioning her allowed her to go by Liam and the kids. She walked away from the police car to see Tommy holding back a histerical Jude. Tears were streaming down her face, as well as Tommy's, and she was struggling against him.**_

_**"Jude-" Sadie walked over to her sister, and Jude looked at her with the coldest glare Sadie had ever seen...That any of them had ever seen.**_

_**"YOU KILLED MY BABY!" She shoved Sadie back several times before Sadie fell backwards into the mud, staining her white coat. She sat there in the mud, letting tears run down her cheeks. Jude continued to glare at her with her cold, hateful glare. "I HATE YOU!!!" Jude screamed with more venom that Sadie had ever heard pass Judes' lips. **_

_**  
Jude turned to Tommy, who stood dumbfounded next to Liam, unsure of what to say. She walked over to him, said something in a low voice to Liam, who nodded, and then reached into the car and pulled out Joie and her carseat. She jumped in Jude's arms and they walked away...**_

_**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Tommy walked into the mixing booth and sat down, picking Wyatt up out of his carseat. Jude pushed a few buttons as Liam approached the door.**_

_**"Do you still want us to take Wyatt and Joie?" Jude looked up at him, confused. Tommy turned to him.**_

_**"Yeah..." He kissed his son's head and then handed Liam the carseat. A few minutes later, Liam returned and grabbed a sleeping Joie from the leather couch and then left. Tommy and Jude were alone...**_


	26. We'll Be Half Way To Anywhere

_**Chapter 26**_

_**We'll Be Half-Way To Anywhere**_

_**a/n:I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated guys...life has just been...hectic; these last few weeks...I feel like maybe it's finally slowing down, but I don't know...anywho, here's another chapter to make up for it...**_

_**Jude pulled her feet to her chest, wrapping her fingers around her toes in the leather chair. Tommy walked over to the door and shut it before returning to his seat. He pulled his seat closer to hers and sat forward, placing his elbows on his thighs and placing his hands in prayer position and placing them against his mouth. She looked at him, feeling tears glisten in her eyes.**_

_**"I don't know what to do, Jude..." She cocked her head.**_

_**"I..."**_

_**"I understand everything about you...I'm IN LOVE with you...I just don't know how much more it's going to take before you see that it's enough..."**_

_**"I...I'm sorry..." She shrugged, letting a tear fall onto her pant-leg.**_

_**"For what?"**_

_**"I...Everything...for all the lies...for telling you to leave...for walking out in front of that guy's car, for going to Barry 5 years ago-"**_

_**"Don't. Do NOT blame yourself for getting pregnant...And don't say that any of it is your fault."**_

_**  
She let another tear fall down her cheek.**_

_**"What do you really know about me Tommy? I mean REALLY know..."**_

_**He sighed, feeling tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe she had to ask this question.**_

_**"Your favorite color is pastel purple.**_

_**You like to sit and watch the sunset with me because you know heaven is on the other side, and you believe that the people that you lost and that you love are painting the picture just for you.**_

_**You want to get married in Montreal because you love the smell of cold air.**_

_**Your favorite thing about a guy is his eyes. If you can't get lost in his eyes, you know it won't work out.**_

_**If you could do anything on a day off, it would be to take the kids to the beach, and the weather would be perfect, and everything would stop...for one day.**_

_**You like to do trendy diets just to prove that they don't work. Then you like to spend the next 2 days eating nothing but junk food.**_

_**You fell in love for the first time at 15.**_

_**You've BEEN in love with the same guy, me, for the last 7 years.**_

_**If you could have one thing in this world right now, you'd ask for one more day with Dancer.**_

_**Your favorite ice cream is Ben and Jerry's Phish Food.**_

_**You like to go see cheesy films so you can sit in back and make out.**_

_**You only snuck out of the house once before you turned 18, and it was when you were 16. You were meeting me at the studio..." He sighed, thinking of that night breifly before going on.**_

_**"After Sadie lost the baby, you blamed yourself.**_

_**Your favorite in-law is Liam. You love him more than you love your own parents.**_

_**Even if you could have one more day with your daughter, you'd regret asking for it,**_

_**because you know tomorrow would come, and leave you wishing yet again, for **_

_**just one more day..."**_

_**Tears were streaming down both their cheeks. He curled his feet behind him and she continued staring at him. He sighed.**_

_**"So what did I miss? Or do you want the historical facts?" She looked at him, wondering how much he really knew."Okay, fine..."**_

_**He moved out of the chair and walked out the lobby she followed him to hospitality. He grabbed 2 bottles of water out of the fridge and jumped up on the counter, motioning for her to join him. She slid up on the other side, pulling her feet to her chest again. He moved closer to her, pulling her to the middle of the island. He crossed his legs indian style and looked at her.**_

_**"You had the measles when you were 6. Sadie gave them to you.**_

_**You've had the flu 6 times in your life. 5 times at the hands of Sadie.**_

_**Once at my expence.**_

_**You've never been married.**_

_**You've been hospitalized over 10 times with the last 3 kids you've given birth**_

_**to, do to pregnancy complications.**_

_**You nearly lost Wyatt in your 4th month after having a serious panic attack when my heart stopped.**_

_**You hate hospitals...you hate the smell, the look...**_

_**You don't like how everything is white...it makes you feel imprisoned." **_

_**She sighed, not knowing what to say.**_

_**"I...I love you..." She sighed, feeling tears run down her cheeks.**_

_**"Jude..." He reached up and wiped away her tears, but she pushed his hand away.**_

_**"But it hurts...so much..." Her voice was raw...and cracking...**_

_**"Baby..." He felt a lump in his throat. He wanted so badly to hold her in his arms. **_

_**"I want to stop breathing because that's when it doesn't hurt. I want my heart to stop because atleast it wouldn't be then it wouldn't be breaking...I feel like I'm dying...this is killing me, Tom."**_

_**  
She looked up at him with a look of such pain, he didn't know what to say.**_

_**"It's killing me too, baby...It's tearing me apart." He moved up onto his knees, hovering over her slightly. She looked up at him and knew he was telling the truth. His eyes...**_

_**His eyes were empty. No emotion...**_

_**And then for a split second, they glazed over with pain.**_

_**Then anger.**_

_**Then Hate.**_

_**And amguish.**_

_**And finally,...**_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_**love...**_

_**All in a split second...**_

_**She grabbed him and kissed him feircly. He kissed her back softly, helping her to lie back on the island. His hand made his way up her T-Shirt, but then he pulled away.**_

_**"Not here..." She looked at him confused. He motioned towards the security camera. He looked at her and sighed softly. She stared in his eyes for a moment.**_

_**"Marry me...tonight...Lets go to Montreal...let's get married."**_

_**"What? Jude-"**_

_**"We've been saying we're gonna get married for 3 years. And every time, we've never made it. Screw the double-standard of eloping being tacky...Please Tom..." He looked at her for another moment...**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxxxxx**_

_**xxxxx**_

_**xxx**_

_**xx**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**"Sadie?" Tommy sighed into the phone. "You calm enough now?"**_

_**Jude giggled, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders.**_

_**"Come on, Mr. Quincy..." **_

_**"Is my sister Drunk?"**_

_**"Suprisingly, no...she hasn't had a drop all night...But are you sure you and Liam can handle Wyatt and...an- Wy- an- an- Jo-...a month?" Tommy was struggling to form his words due to the things Jude was doing to him.**_

_**"Oh my gosh...I don't even want to know what she's doing."**_

_**"Go-...od, cos I'm not telling..." He kissed Jude softly. Jude took the phone from Tommy, moving back down to where she'd been previously.**_

_**"Can you handle my kids for a month, Saides?" She asked before kissing Tommy again.**_

_**"Yeah, sure...just...hang up so I don't have to listen to you...ew...I don't even...ugh!" Jude chuckled, kissing various parts of Tommy's chest.**_

_**"We'll call periodically..."**_

_**"Okay, bu-"**_

_**"Extra key under the doormat. The other keys are in my studio at G Major...those will get you into the house and anything you need for Joie and Wyatt. I'll see you in 4 weeks."**_

_**"Bu-"**_

_**"Bye, Sadie..." She flipped the phone shut and threw it across the room, flinging herself onto Tommy's chest. He kissed her roughly.**_

_**"hi..." He smiled up at his bride.**_

_**"Hi yourself, Quincy..." She took back his lips, rolling over...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N:Okay, I think that was a little unexpected for some of you, but did you like? Leme know! **_


	27. You're Not Alone

_**Chapter 26**_

_**You're Not Alone**_

_Okay, guys, here goes the next 4 chapters. I was looking through the story map for Dancing, (Which, btw, I have NOT been following... it just wasn't working for me.) Anyway, I got an idea from that, which will come up in the next 2 chapters._

_So here we go!:D_

_Hope you enjoy_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_1 month later_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jude walked into the house and sat down tirelessly. Tommy walked over to her and kissed her head, smiling._

_"Whoa, you're hot."_

_"Not now, Tom..." She curled her feet under her, laying her head on the arm of the chair._

_"No, I mean you're REALLY hot." He walked away and returned with a cool cloth and thermometer. "Under the tounge. She did as she was told. When it beeped, he placed the cloth on her forhead, and checked the read out. 101.3...You should get to bed." He lifted her out of the chair and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. He laid her in the bed and then headed towards the door._

_"I'm sorry this happened..." _

_Tommy chuckled softly. "What can you do...it's not your fault that you got sick the day we came home from out honeymoon..."_

_She rolled over in the bed, smiling slightly before going to sleep._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_5 Hours Later_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Was she coughing at all?"_

_"No! I already told you that!" Tommy's face flared with anger._

_"Any heavy breathing? Did she struggle to breathe at all?"_

_He thought about it for a minute before feeling his face flush. Sure...many times over the course of the month she'd breathed heavily...But he thought it was because of...'other reasons'._

_"I...yeah...I guess I didn't realize..."_

_"Well it appears that she's got a pretty big pneumonia. We're treating her with anti-biotics right now, which will hopefully bring down her fever._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Jude?" Tommy sat down next to her with a soft smile on his face._

_"Hi..."_

_"Hey..." He layed his hand across her mid-section and kissed her softly. "How ya feeling?"_

_"Better..." She moved in the bed a little._

_"The, ah...The doctor said that you have a pneumonia..."_

_"Oh..."_

_"And that you're a month pregnant..."_

_"What?!" She burst forward, cringing a little at the sharp intake of breath stinging her lungs._

_"Calm down...Do you want to keep the baby?"_

_"What kind of question is that?! Of course I do!"_

_He smiled and moved onto the bed, kissing her softly. She pulled back._

_"Don't worry. You're not contagious..."_

_"In that case,.." She pulled him back to her, laying back against the pillows as they continued to kiss. He used his left arm to hold himself up and the running his right arm up and down, moving the outsides of his fingers against her bared forearm. She pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around him, and he allowed his weight to sink against her, running his fingers through her hair._

_"You're so beautiful..." He pulled away, staring into her eyes._

_"If you say so..." He smiled and kissed her softly..._


	28. So Baby Where Does It Hurt?

_**Chapter 27**_

_**So Baby...Where Does It Hurt?**_

**_a/n: song belongs to me. called Where Does It Hurt. Oh. 3 Months Later:_**

_**"Jude, really, come on..."**_

_**"Why, D?"  
**_

_**"Because-"**_

_**"NO! These last 5 years, I've done what's been asked of me! Ever since Tommy came home I've beckoned to every call that I've been sent to. Now I wanna do what I WANT. Don't you see that?"**_

_**"Fine...Finish your album. We'll talk about it then."**_

_**"Fine. Just one more song anyway, right?"**_

_**"Yep. One more song."**_

_**"Good." Jude jumped up and began walking to Studio A. Karma nearly ambushed her as she walked through the lobby of G Major, headed to the doorway, where Tommy was. She stumbled backward, and clutched her stomach. "My baby!"**_

_**"JUDE!" Tommy ran from the doorway and caught her just before she hit the ground. As if on cue, Haley, Peyton, Nathan, and Jake all ran in. Karma looked down and gasped.**_

_**"I'm so, so, so sorry. I wasn't looking, I wasn't, I..."**_

_**Tommy looked down at Jude in his arms.**_

_**"You okay?"**_

_**  
She cringed a little, sitting up. "I think so. Just my shoulder hurts..."**_

_**"I think you popped it out...Come on..." He helped her up and grabbed their jackets.**_

_**"What about Darius?"**_

_**"Tell him we'll be back soon."**_

_**"Tom, he wants a new song..."**_

_**"He'll live without a song for 2 hours. You need to get your shoulder popped back into place."**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**2 Hours Later**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**  
Jude and Tommy walked back into the studio holding hands. Her left arm was in a sling, and Tommy's leather jacket was draped over her shoulders. Darius watched them come in and both he and Liam followed Jude and Tommy into Studio A.**_

_**"What now, D?"**_

_**"I just wanted to apologize. After this afternoon, you're right. You should be able to run your schedule. But deadlines are not going to change. Sadie and Liam have 3 kids also.**_

_**"Yeah, about that..." Jude and Tommy looked at eachother, smiling.**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Should we tell them?" Tommy questioned her.**_

_**"I don't know...I mean, Sadie and Liam didn't tell anyone about Jordan..."**_

_**"And Darius and Georgia kept it from us for 5 months that they were dating..."  
**_

_**"So really, why should we share?"**_

_**"You have to share with me Jude; I'm your best friend." Haley stepped in.**_

_**"And me too. I'm your sister." Sadie stepped in behind Haley.**_

_**"Okay, okay...We're having another boy..." Jude smiled, looking at Tommy.**_

_**"Oh my gosh!!!" Everyone congratulated them for the next few minutes, and then they all calmed, and Tommy helped Jude to remove her jacket.**_

_**"Have you guys thought about names?"**_

_**"Actually, we have..."**_

_**"And?"**_

_**"Noah Thomas Damien Quincy."**_

_**"Awe!" Everyone congratulated them again.**_

_**"Okay, now we really should get that song recorded."**_

_**"Okay, we'll all be going..."**_

_**"You don't have to go..." Jude stated, walking into the booth. "Stay...you can watch; Tell me what you think..."**_

_**"Okay...name?"  
**_

_**"Where Does It Hurt...Last song for my album..."**_

_**"Okay..." Tommy pushed a few buttons and then stood. "Where Does It Hurt, Take 1."**_

_**"I was walking the other day**_

_**And saw a girl I used to know**_

_**She was dressed in pink,**_

_**And I should tell you, she could sing...**_

_**Ou...  
But she fell in the mud,**_

_**And tears filled those baby blue eyes...**_

_**Oh. Where does it hurt?  
Can I wash away the pain?**_

_**Where's the stain on your heart?**_

_**Will you survive?  
**_

_**I promise I wont walk away**_

_**I promised I was here to stay**_

_**Baby, I'm saying it'll be okay...  
So where does it hurt?" **_

_**They all watched Tommy walk into the soundbooth as there was a slight guitar solo in the backround music. He slid on a pair of headphones and stepped up next to Jude, wrapping his arm around her waist.**_

_**"I was driving the other day**_

_**And saw a guy I used to know**_

_**He was dressed in baggy jeans**_

_**And I should tell you, he could skate...**_

_**Ou...**_

_**But the board slipped from under him**_

_**And he barely missed the truck...**_

_**And tears filled those baby blue eyes...**_

_**Ou...Where does it hurt?**_

_**Can I wash away the pain?**_

_**Where's the stain on your heart?**_

_**Will you survive?**_

_**I promise I'm not walking away**_

_**I promised I was here to stay**_

_**Baby, I'm saying it'll be okay...**_

_**So where does it hurt?"**_

_**Jude looked at him. She opened her mouth.**_

_**"Just watch me"**_

_**Tommy smiled, and finished her line.**_

_**"I'll do it."**_

_**Jude joined in with him, finishing out the bridge.**_

_**"Ou...**_

_**When you trip**_

_**When you fall**_

_**When you're sad,**_

_**I promise I'll hear your call..."**_

_**  
They smiled, and Tommy pulled his hand back, slipping it in with hers. **_

_**Everyone bobbed their head, ready for the chorus, but were suprised when something else came out.**_

_**"So where does it hurt?  
I promise I'm sure**_

_**Baby, I'm here to hold on to you  
Through the pain and the tears**_

_**  
All the way down the the screams and cheers**_

_**Ohhh!!!!**_

_**Baby, we'll beat the odds**_

_**We'll watch them crash**_

_**We'll watch them burn  
oh, oh..."**_

There was a small piano solo as things slowed down. Jude began to sing.

_**"Where does it hurt?"**_

_**Tommy smiled, keeping his eyes on Jude. He answered her question.**_

_**  
"Baby, I'm here to wash away the pain..."**_

_**Jude asked again.**_

_**"Where's the stain on your heart?"**_

_**Tommy smiled, answering again.**_

_**"I'll save you and make you survive..."**_

_**They both looked at eachother one last time as the music picked up again, and their eyes closed, allowing them to become entranced in the song. Their voices became louder, and smiles spread across their faces.**_

_**"I promise I'm not walking away**_

_**I promised I was here to stay**_

_**Baby, I'm saying it'll be okay...**_

_**So where does it hurt?**_

_**Oh...**_

_**So where does it hurt?**_

_**I promise I'm sure**_

_**Baby, I'm here to hold on to you...**_

_**Through the pain and through the tears...**_

_**All the way down to the screams and cheers...**_

_**Oh...**_

_**So where does it?...**_

_**Hurt?..."**_

_**"WOOHOO!!!" Everyone cheered from the mixing booth. Jude smiled up at Tommy, openig her eyes. He smiled down at her and kissed her. Darius spoke as they walked into the mixing booth.**_

_**"Did you write that at the hospital?"**_

_**"Yep...and I wrote another one...I gotta have it on this album, so Tom?"**_

_**He nodded and started the track.**_

**_"Don't tell me that I'm out of line.. or  
That I'm shooting way too high  
Don't know any other way for me to play it  
I gotta give it everything.. so  
Call it just a crazy dream  
But I can feel it getting closer every day and_**

I'm not afraid of working hard and there'll never be a guarantee  
But I believe that I can be anything I really want to be

Just watch me, I'll do it  
No matter what they say, I'll prove it  
Just watch me, I'm flying  
And no one's ever goona clip my wings  
I'll beat the odds if you know me, and if you disagree...  
Just watch me, Just watch me, Can't stop me...

_**  
People say you'll crash and burn.. well  
That's the way I've got to learn  
But I know it's only gonna make me stronger  
Doesn't matter what it takes.. cause  
I'm not gonna run or break  
Every thing in me is saying I belong here**_

I believe that I can give just a little bit of something more  
They can try to shut me out but I'll break down that door

Just watch me, I'll do it  
No matter what they say, I'll prove it  
Just watch me, I'm flying  
And no one's ever goona clip my wings  
I'll beat the odds if you know me, and if you disagree...  
Just watch me, Just watch me, Can't stop me...

_**  
Bridge: I can't live in a box  
I'll show 'em what I got  
It's never my way to play it too safe  
You see I've got big plans I've gotta take the chance  
I'll get there if I can**_

Solo:

I'm not afraid of working hard  
And there'll never be a guarantee but  
But I believe that I can be anything I want to be

Just watch me, I'll do it  
No matter what they say, I'll prove it  
Just watch me, I'm flying  
And no one's ever goona clip my wings  
I'll beat the odds if you know me, and if you disagree...  
Just watch me, Just watch me, Can't stop me...

_**Watch me..."**_

_**"Wow, Jude...that was amazing..."**_

_**"Thank you..." She walked back into the mixing booth.**_

_**"Your album's done...That was it, girl!" Tommy jumped in and she kissed him soflty.**_

_**"2 Years...thanks to all of you guys..." She turned to everyone. "Thank you..." Tears filled her eyes, and they all hugged her. Tears rushed down her cheeks.**_

_**"Why are you crying?" Tommy wrapped his arms around her, and looked down at her.**_

_**"Damn hormones!" They all laughed, even Jude. Tommy kissed her hair and everyone made their way to the lobby, talking a bit longer about the end of Jude's album before heading out...**_

_**zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_

_**a/n:So did it totally rock? I own Where Does It Hurt (Not the same one as Instant Star's WDIH.) And Jordan McCoy owns Just Watch Me.**_

_**  
**_


	29. Tonight We Won't Let Anyone

_**Chapter 29**_

_**Tonight We Won't Let**_

_**Anything Get In Our Way**_

_a/n: As I've said in other Stories, I'm living quite the life right now, and on top of it all, i found out yesterday that I have mono. lucky me. anyway, I'm like...going nutzo over feeling this bad...so I'm deciding to update at 10:30 at night..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_3 months later_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jude sighed, picking up another one of Joie's toys. _

_"Sophia Joie Quincy, get your butt in here!" Jude screamed. Tears were streaming down her face. Tommy walked in the door to see Joie and Wyatt on the floor covered in baking flour. "OW!"_

_"Jude!" Tommy dropped his bad and ran into the bedroom, finding his wife on the floor with tears. He rushed do her side, dropping to his knees. She tried to push herself up. "Stop. stop." Tommy slid his arms around her, lifting her bridal-style and carrying her into the livingroom. At that moment, the door opened and Sadie walked in._

_"Why aren't the ki-"_

_"Shut up, Sadie!" Tommy pulled his jacket back on and wrapped a blanket around Jude. "We have to go to the hospital." Tommy lifted Jude off the couch, running out into the December air. Tears continued to course down Jude's cheeks as the pressure against her cervix became increasingly painful. Tommy held Jude's hand and kept his other hand on the steering wheel as they sped to the hospital. By the time they arrived, there was already a gurney waiting at the entrance. "Thank the lord for Sadie Harrison."_

_Tommy jumped out of the call and lifted Jude out, placing her on the gurney._

_"Look, I realize this isn't valet parking, but I refuse to leave her side long enough to move my car. So you move it, or it stays here." Tommy spoke to one of the interns. He looked to the attending, who nodded. Tommy tossed the keys to him. "Not a scratch." He ran after the interns and attendings as they rushed Jude to ICU..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_An intern approached Tommy._

_"Tom Quincy?" _

_Tommy looked up and sighed. The man handed Tommy his keys. "We have some information on your wife, if you'll follow me..." Tommy stood and followed the doctor. He lead Tommy down to NICU._

_"Your wife is in recovery right now. We would have come to get you, but the bleeding was so bad that we rushed her straight to delivery." Tommy looked at the intern fearfully. "Your son, is right there." He pointed to a baby in front of them. "His lungs are a little under-developed, but he's perfectly healthy."_

_"And what about Jude?"_

_"She'll be up in about half an hour...You can go into him if you want to..."_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Tommy sat in a chair, rocking Noah when the door opened._

_"mmm..._

_Have you got love to burn?_

_Kisses for days?_

_Tonight we won't let anything_

_Get in our way_

_  
Have you got love to burn_

_Kisses for days_

_Don't you wanna_

_Grab onto something real_

_And never let it get away_

_I don't have love to burn_

_Time to waist_

_Cuz I've waited far too long  
For this spark to become  
A flame_

So if it comes true,  
I'll only have love to burn...for...you..."

_"Tom?"_

_Tommy looked up from Noah and smiled. The intern whom Tommy had spoken to earlier was wheeling Jude over._

_"Hey, hun..." He smiled, seeing his wife. "How're you feeling?"_

_"Fine.." Jude sighed and adjusted in the wheelchair. Tommy smiled and moved forward, laying the baby into Jude's arms. The intern let go of Jude's wheelchair and Tommy smiled up at him before he walked out._

_Tommy caressed Jude's cheek with the back of his knuckles and she looked up at him, smiling briefly before looking back down at Noah._

_"Hey, Noah..." Tears filled Jude's eyes as the black-haired baby opened his eyes. He cooed at her, laying his hand over Tommy's, which was resting over Judes'._

_Tommy looked up at Jude and smiled._

_"No, Quincy..." She said, smiling._

_"And why not?"_

_  
"4 isn't enough for you?"_

_"What?"_

_"Tommy?"_

_  
"Jude...what?"_

_"Tom, wake up..."_

_Tommy shook his head and looked around._

_Joie...okay, she was there...and Wyatt...and Noah...and...Dancer?_

_  
"What?" He looked at Jude, who was laying in the hospital bed._

_"Honey, you were in a coma...For 4 months..."_

_"What?"_

_"After you got out of the hospital when we had Wyatt, you got in a car accident..."_

_"But...how?"_

_"It's a long story, Quincy...One that I'll explain in good time..." She caressed his cheek and smiled. Sadie and Kwest, who were standing at the door, ushered Dancer and Joie out of the room, and took Wyatt from Tommy's arms. He looked at Jude again. "And it's still a no, Quincy..."_

_"Why not?"_

_"4 Kids aren't enough for you!?" Jude giggled._

_"Nope...I hated being an only child...And I want atleast 6, if not more..." He smiled, kissing Jude._

_"Mmmmmmmm...Give me atleast 6 months before the next one..."..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_a/n:Okay, so for those who didn't understand, Tommy got into an accident after Wyatt was born, so Dancer was never killed. Jude and Tommy did actually get married. Anyway...yeah...there you go. A good-sized update._


	30. Just Let It Go

_Chapter 29_

_Just Let It Go_

_a/n: Gosh! I'm such a Drama sponge!!! I personally know what it's like to be Tim Rozon, except ten times worse. (Ask my mom and best friend. They called me both called me a drama sponge.) Not only is there drama all around me, on top of that, I create drama of my own...I'm not as dramatic as I used to be...But It's just crazy...That, and fighting with the bestie has made life tough these last few weeks. Without having to go into full detail, some really bad things have taken place in the last few months, and I just haven't had the time to update. This coming week of school is the last day of school where we actually have normal classes. Then we have next monday, and the last 3 days are finals...Nothing too special...Can't wait for it all to be done :)_

_Anyway, here we go with Chapter 30._

_I was originally going to do a 10 year jump, but I've decided to change it to a 7 year jump. This makes Dancer 15, Joie 14, Wyatt 12, and Noah 10. So...here we go. :)_

_OH, and there will be a video made for this chapter using Go Figure by Everlife. Characters for kids will include Miley Cyrus for Joie, Vanessa Ann Hudgens as Dancer, and the Cole and Dylan Sprouse for Wyatt and Noah. :)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tommy walked into the Quincy home. Unlike it's normal loudness, there was dead silence. "Jude?"_

_"In here, hun." He walked into the kitchen and smiled, seeing her sitting at the computer. She had her glasses on, and was typing something on the laptop with her guitar laying on her lap. _

_"You know you look sexy when you wear your glasses, rather than contacts." (a/n: Alexz Johnson did used to wear glasses. She wears contacts now.) Jude smiled up at him._

_"Well, thankyou."_

_"How long do we have until the evil kids return?" He joked, sitting down next to her. He took her guitar from her lap, strumming softly._

_"Dancer's working on songs with Chris; Joie and Darius are talking over album stuff, and Wyatt and Noah are with friends for the night. We're all alone." Jude smiled._

_Tommy smiled back, but his cell phone rang, interrupting their moment._

_"Hello?" He motioned to Jude 'one second'. "Um...No, I'm back in Toronto...No, no...That's...Uh, just a sec." Tommy stood, walking out of the room. He walked out onto the front porch. "Look, that was one night. I fully regret it, and it's never gonna happ-" Tommy listened to the insescent screaming on the other end of the line, and then gasped. "You're lying...Well, It's not mine!" He slammed his phone shut and walked to the front door as a car pulled up in front of his house. A blonde stepped out of the car._

_"Tom fucking, Quincy!!!! Look at me!" He turned back to the blonde._

_"Give it up, Kelly! That was more than 4 months ago!!! You're a celebrity; It would have become public knowledge!" _

_Jude heard yelling from outside, and made her way to the front porch._

_"It's called 'Hiding the bump,' Quincy!!!!" She opened her dress jacket to reveal a slightly rounded stomach. Jude opened the door just as she did._

_"What's going on here? Why all the screaming?" She looked between the two._

_"What the hell is this!? You said you left her!"_

_"No, I didn't. I said I was on tour. Not that I had left her." Tommy said, glaring at Kelly._

_"Kelly? What're you doing in Toronto...I-in Canada?"_

_Jude looked back and forth between the two suspiciously. _

_"I'm pregnant." Kelly spoke emotionlessly. Tommy glared at her. Jude looked at Tommy._

_"Don't...Please don't tell me that...you?" She looked at him almost disbelievingly. He felt tears of guilt sting his eyes. _

_"Jude-" He reached out to grab her arm, but she pulled it back angrilly._

_"I HATE YOU!!!" She ran back inside, slamming the door. She locked it and leaned against it. Her body wracked with a loud sob. _

_"Jude, please." Tommy knocked softly from the other side, begging her to open the door. Kelly looked at him, and then at the door. They both could hear Jude's sobbing from the other side._

_"Go AWAY!!!" She beat her fists against the floor, anger raging inside of her. _

_"I love you." Tommy said softly, but loud enough to be heard. Guilt and hurt lingered on the words. Kelly sighed._

_"I...I can't be sure that the baby is yours."_

_"WHAT!?" He turned around, staring at the girl._

_"The..." Tears filled her eyes. "The day after you came back here...Something happened..."_

_The door opened slowly. Tommy turned to Jude._

_"Go on..." Jude spoke softly. She glared at Tommy, anger still present in her eyes._

_Kelly looked around at the cars rushing past. "Can we...do this inside?"_

_Jude opened the door wider. Both Tommy and Kelly walked in. Jude stood at an angle from the two, waiting._

_"This guy...he showed up at a concert...we went to dinner, had a few drinks and...well, i-it...We went back to the hotel...things happened."_

_"And you're trying to tell me that...Oh, my god!!!"_

_Tommy stormed from the room in tears._

_Jude looked at Kelly with tears in her own eyes._

_"Where's he going?" She looked at Jude worriedly. Jude leaned back against the couch._

_"You have no idea what you've just done to him, do you?" Jude placed a hand to her forehead, trying to figure out how she could make Tommy feel better. This was going to tear him apart._

_"What?" Kelly looked at her worriedly._

_Several tears streamed down Jude's cheeks._

_"Tommy had cancer...5 years ago...he's been pretty much sterile since...He told me after we had our son Noah...that he wanted atleast four more kids..."_

_Kelly looked at her almost disbelievingly._

_"We can't have anymore kids...The treatments they gave him in the hospital weren't supposed to make him sterile...He almost died..."_

_Jude turned around, wiping her tears. "You, ah...You should go...I need to talk to Tommy."_

_Kelly nodded and walked out. Jude walked towards the bedroom, hearing a soft sob become slightly louder as she made her way to their bedroom. She opened the door quietly, and saw Tommy standing at the dresser. She walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"Please...talk to me..." He turned his head slightly, looking at her._

_"I'm sorry...It was a stupid idea to go back to the hotel with her that night, but now..." He turned around and looked at her. "I've failed you..."_

_"No. You haven't. And please don't EVER believe that you have."_

_"I slept with another woman, Jude...and then she said I got her pregnant...And now..."_

_Jude, put her hand to his mouth, shushing him. Tears glistened in his eyes. She hugged him. _

_After finding out that Tommy was in remission, the two had attempted trying to have another baby, but had been unsuccessful. _

_"MOM!!!" Jude and Tommy pulled away from eachother at the sound of Dancer's screaming voice. It sounded full of fear. They ran to the livingroom, where she was nearly sobbing._

_Jude gave her daughter a once-over. Her clothes were ripped, blood covered her legs and face, and Tears were mixed. Tears filled Jude's eyes. Dancer was about to fall to the ground, but Tommy rushed over, catching her, before she did. He picked her up into his arms. Jude grabbed their coats and the keys, rushing out the front door behind Tommy. He put Dancer into the back of the car, and Jude got in next to her as Tommy got in the front and sped off to the hospital..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_4 Hours Later_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Jude and Tommy were nearly asleep in the waitingroom, waiting to hear word on Dancer. Immeadietelly after they'd arrived, she'd been rushed into surgery. They'd been told she'd been shot in the pelvis, and no one was sure if she'd make it. Jude bolted up quickly. Tommy hugged her, rubbing her back._

_"Whoa, hey...Calm down...she's not gone yet...And she's a fighter. Kay?"_

_He pulled back and looked at her. Jude nodded._

_"Dancer Quincy?"_

_Jude and Tommy stood._

_"Where's my daughter? Is she okay?"_

_"She's in recovery right now...She'll be okay."_

_Jude sighed, tears of relief filling her eyes._

_"She may never be able to concieve a child though...But will proper physical therapy, she should be able to be involved with sports again as soon as the beginning of the new school year."_

_Jude nodded. They talked a few minutes more and then the doctor gave her Dancer's room number. She turned to Tommy and he hugged her as she broke down crying._

_"Shh..." He consoled her, calming her until she was okay enough to go to Dancer's room. They walked in and Jude walked over to her daughter, who opened her eyes._

_"Mom?"_

_Jude broke down again, hugging her. "You have no idea how worried I was!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. Tommy rubbed Jude's back._

_"You okay, kiddo?"_

_She nodded. "Mom...Dad...He pushed me in front of him...I was with Nick at a friends...We were leaving to meet Kwest...and he pushed me in front of him..."_

_Tommy's face flared in anger. He had trusted this 'Nick' kid. Tommy had given the kid his blessing to date Dancer. And this is how he treated her!? "He's not allowed to see you again. Ever." He walked around the bed, sitting on the other side, as Jude sat on the side she was on._

_Dancer nodded. "I don't ever want to see him again."_

_"You can write a beautiful song about how much you hate him." Jude joked Dancer rolled her eyes, and Tommy smiled._

_"Glad that you're okay, kiddo." Tommy leaned down and kissed her forehead. She hugged him, and Jude joined the hug. After a few minutes, they all pulled away, and Dancer sighed._

_"I'm tired."_

_"Get some sleep...We'd stay, but the hospital has rules...So we'll be back tomorrow." She smiled and kissed her daughter's head again and they both hugged her again before leaving..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_There's an update to tide you over... :) Reviews please :D_


	31. Don't Pull Off My Wings

_Chapter 30_

_Don't Pull Off My Wings_

So, I had this idea…Last year (Yes, in one month, Dancing will have been in the works for a year. Shows how lazy of a writer I am. Lol) Anyway, Last year, back when Dancer wasn't even a figment in your little imaginations. Before she even existed, I was writing the plot. I had this big packet of chapter plots all written out…But I strolled away from my plot.

Now, I love the plot that I wrote. I thought it was great. It involved a sequel, too J. But my point is. The plot for that story was 112 chapters long. You like? Me too. There was probably a LOT more drama in that story, too. (Sounds impossible, right? Wrong.) Anyway, le'me know what you think about it, and if I get enough thumbs up, you'll have the first chapter in about a week (btw, the first 9 chapters or so would be the same. Everything after that? Who knows….Pommy relationship? Lukeimia? Loss of a baby? Car accident? Killed toddler? Dancer GETS KIDNAPPED? Eh? Do I have you interested:D. Le'me know whatcha think.:) )

A/N:3 Month Jump :)

Songs:  
Sober---Kelly Clarkson :)

Go Figure---Everlife

Jude sat in studio A writing a new song for her newest album. Tommy entered, Dancer and Joie following not far behind.

"You two plant it…We'll get to you when she's done."

Jude laughed at his authority and turned back to the song. She wrote a few words down and then looked up at Tommy. He smiled at her. "You almost done with that?"

"Maybe…" She giggled and wrote more down.

"Really, mom…..Come on…There are others who would like to record." 

Jude looked up at Dancer. "Blame your father. He's the one who's so insistent that you wait."

Dancer rolled her eyes and looked over at Joie, who had a notebook in her lap, writing in and crossing out words.

"And why aren't you more insistent to get started?"

"I haven't finished writing this song," she admitted. Tommy looked up at her.

"Better hurry…" He turned back to Jude. "Come on, girl…you've been teasing me with this song for weeks….I want to hear it already…"

Jude smiled and handed him her journal. She smiled. "I'm done." She stood and walked into the studio, grabbing her guitar lying against the wall. She smiled and waiting for him to give her the go-ahead. She laid down the guitar track and then waited for Tommy to give her the go-ahead to start singing. She looked down at the ground, closing her eyes. She rubbed the ends of her sleeves, remembering that night.

"_Jude? What're you doing here?" Jamie rubbed his eyes sheepishly. Tears continued to stream down Jude's cheeks along with the rain. She sobbed lightly._

"_He cheated on me, Jaim…" Her shoulders slumped. Jamie's face filled with surprise. He pulled Jude into the house, hugging her tightly. "Jude, I'm so sorry.""_

"_**And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real…."**_

_Jude sat down on the couch next to Jamie. He handed her a glass of water. She drank it and then set the empty glass on the table, looking over at Jamie._

"_I trusted him, Jaime, ya know? He's my __**husband**__. I TRUSTED him." Tears streamed down her cheeks again. She sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore… First this…And then Dancer gets shot….I just don't know anymore…I wish I should just…" She clenched her fists, thinking for a moment. "Just…let it go…Ya know?"_

_Jamie nodded and hugged her._

_**"Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me…"**_

_She pulled out of the hug and looked at him. He leaned in and she met him in the middle, kissing him. She groaned into it, and then pulled away, putting a hand to her lips._

"_Oh my God…I'm….I can't do this…"_

Jamie looked at her confused. "Jude, he cheated on you. Who says you don't have the right to do the same?"

"He's my HUSBAND Jamie! I love him! Regardless of what he did 3 months ago!!"

"Then how come that didn't matter 10 years ago!?"

"Because, Jaime….Patsy thought she was pregnant…."

"And you said this chick IS pregnant. Really, Jude. Tell me how it's different!"

She jumped up. "It's different because I love him! And because he's the best thing for me!!!"

Jamie jumped up, forcing a kiss on her.

"Mmm-" She tried to push him back, but he shoved her down on the couch.

_**"Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers  
But I know it's never really over…"**_

Tears filled Jude's eyes, and she blinked, allowing them to fall down her cheeks.

Tommy tried to refrain from getting up and going into the sound booth. Dancer and Joie both got up, walking over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"She's crying." He said, barely louder than a whisper.

_**"And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
No comparing, second guessing, no not this time…."**_

"_Jamie-" He picked her up from the couch, carrying her to his room. "PUT ME DOWN!!!" She pounded against his chest. He simply let her drop onto the bed. She got up, but he beat her to the door, locking it and putting a chair in front of it. "Jamie, let me go home."_

Tears of fear filled her eyes as he began to remove his clothing.

"Not until I've had my way with you…Tommy got to have his way with you over and over again these last 10 years…Now it's my turn."

Jude backed up against the bed, tears running down her cheeks.

"No…" She let out a sob. 

_**"Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no**_

Wake up…."

She sucked in a breath, ready to take on the higher notes.

The studio door opened and Wyatt walked in. "Hey…"

Joie, Tommy, and Dancer all turned from the soundboard to see him. Tommy turned to Dancer.

"Get him and Noah out of here. I don't want them seeing her like this…Get back in here before she finishes though…We need to hear this, I'm afraid…"

She nodded worriedly and then walked over to Wyatt as Tommy turned back to the soundboard. He looked down at Joie.

"You know, don't you?" She looked up at him.

"I think I do…Some one hurt her?"

Tommy nodded, looking back up at Jude. "I think that's exactly what happened…And I think I know who, too…"

"_Take off your clothes…"_

Jude stood up shakily. "Jamie, don't do this…"

"JUDE!!! Just do it, and it'll all turn out for the best!!!"

She shuddered at his yelling and did as she was told….

_**"Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am…"**_

Dancer walked back into the room. "What'd I miss?" She hobbled back over to the soundboard on her crutches, looking at her mother.

"She's hiding something." Tommy spoke softly, but hate was dripping from his words. Not at the girls.

Dancer turned to him.

"Do you think that it's?" She turned to Tommy and Tommy turned to her. He mouthed 'Jamie' to her. She nodded. She turned back to the sound booth, continuing to watch Jude sing.

_**"Three months and it's still harder now  
Three months I've been living here without you now  
Three months yeah, three months…."**_

"Dad…" Tears filled her eyes. Tommy turned to her. "I gotta tell you and mom something…"

Tommy looked at her worriedly. He feared he knew exactly what she needed to tell him. He turned back to the sound booth, putting his head down. He stared at the knobs on the soundboard. Tears filled his eyes.

"Did he…hurt you too?"

He cocked his head to the side, looking at her. She simply bit her bottom lip, staring at the ground.

_**"Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up…."**_

Tommy nodded, letting the tears in his eyes fall. He looked back up at Jude. She looked broken.

"That's not all," he heard her whisper.

Tommy closed his eyes, taking in a breath. "Please…don't finish your sentence…"

_**"Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers…."**_

Jude wiped her tears and walked out of the sound booth. "Where's Wyatt? I saw him co-"

Tommy looked over at her with tear-filled eyes. "Joie, go to hospitality. Your mother, sister, and I need to have a private conversation."

She nodded and grabbed her bag, walking out of the room. Tommy looked at Jude and then at Joie and then back at Jude.

"I think you both have been hiding something. And it needs to be told about. NOW." He spoke sternly but softly. Jude turned to Dancer, whose head was still bowed at the ground. Tommy looked at Jude. "No. You first." He nodded at her.

Tears filled Jude's eyes along with fear.

"Just say it Jude….Just say it…Rip my heart out…Say Jamie did it." Tommy closed his eyes. He knew the look on her face all to well.

"Tommy-"

"Just…Say it… Please…Let's not beat around the bush…Say those three words." Tears fell down his cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"He raped me…" She choked on a sob.

Tommy's eyes welled with tears again. "Finish the sentence Jude…"

He stared into own tear-filled eyes, waiting for her to talk again. Dancer looked up at the two. She'd never seen them like this.

"Jude…Just do it…."

"Tommy…..Stop…"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his shoulder, clinging to him like a scared kitten. He rubbed her back with left hand, holding her head to his shoulder with his right. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"Jude…Please…" Tears ran down his cheeks. He looked over at Dancer painfully. Tears fell from her own cheeks.

"I…" Jude sobbed again, struggling to finish her sentence. Tommy rubbed her back soothingly. She sucked in a deep breath. She pulled away from Tommy and looked over at Dancer again, who was still staring at the floor.

"Jude…"

"I'm pregnant…" She struggled to keep her balance. Tommy took in a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay…" He turned to Dancer. "Now say it."

She looked up at them and then back at the ground as tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't…"

He turned to her. "Yes you can…I've watched your mother do it 3 times."

Jude looked between them, catching on to what they were talking about. "No….Not you too…" She cocked her head to the side. "When?"

Dancer looked up at them, stabling herself against the soundboard. She crossed her arms, still staring at the ground.

"The same night…After you left….Dad said you went to see him…"

Tears filled Jude's eyes. She looked at Tommy and nodded.

"Dance….say it."

She looked up at them.

"No…" She shook her head.

"Say. It."

She looked at Jude and Tommy. They both nodded at her.

"He raped me, okay!? Happy!? And I'm pregnant too!! GOD!!!" She dropped to the ground in tears. Jude and Tommy rushed over to her, wrapping their arms around her. She sobbed into Tommy's chest as he held her and Jude close.

"Shh…He'll pay for what he's done…Shh…" He rubbed her back soothingly. Jude kissed her forehead. They sat with her for a few minutes until she calmed and then helped her up. Jude hugged her again.

"We're gonna get through this; you and me. Together. Mkay?"

Dancer nodded, wiping away her tears. Tommy hugged them both once more.

"You both good?"

They both nodded. "Okay…Go tidy up in the washroom, and then we can get started on those songs. Kay?"

They both nodded and walked out of the room towards the washroom. Dancer giggled lightly as she stared at herself in the mirror, seeing all the mascara that had run down her cheeks.

"Teaches me to not use so much make-up, I guess."

Jude rolled her eyes, smiling.

"I told you…But _no…._ Mom was _wrong…._There's NO such thing as too much make-up." She laughed and put her make-up bag back in her purse and then turned around, leaning against the sink as Dancer finished her make up. "Dance?" She looked up at her daughter.

Dancer turned to Jude. "Yeah, mom?"

She looked at her daughter curiously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She sighed. "The same reason you didn't tell Dad until he came back to town…"

Jude nodded, staring at the floor. "You thought I'd see myself as a failure as a parent." Jude looked up at her. "Regardless of whether it happened 3 months ago, or 30 years from now, I'd still feel like a failure as a parent because I wasn't there to stop him, babe…" She placed a reassuring hand on her daughter's forearm. Dancer smiled.

"I know…I just…Its-"

"Painful and humiliating…I know…" Jude stood up straight and fixed her shirt. She looked over at Dancer. "You good?"

She nodded and stood up straight, stabling on her crutches. "Let us go back to the studio of A."

Jude laughed and rolled her eyes at Dancer, walking out of the room. They walked into Studio A to see Wyatt and Noah playing on the floor. They both jumped up and hugged Jude. Tommy stood and walked over to them. 

"We're gonna have to talk again when we get home." He nodded at the two who nodded back. "Dance, you wanna start us off?"

She nodded enviously. "FINALLY!" She smiled and made her way into the sound booth and sat on the stool. She pulled on the headphones, waiting for Tommy to give her the go-ahead. He and Jude walked back to the soundboard. She stood next to him as he started Dancer. After he did, he pushed away from the soundboard and pulled Jude into his lap.

"Hi, beautiful."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, watching Dancer in the sound booth.

"Whoa, whoa

Just when you learned the game of life

All the rules seen aren't right

Whoa, whoa go figure

It seems so wrong to even try

But taking a chance never felt so right

Whoa, whoa go figure…."

Jude smiled. She looked up at Tommy groggily. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You wanna know a secret?"

She looked up at him. "Sure…"

"Ten years the day after tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.

Her smile widened. "Tom!?" Tears filled her eyes, and she cursed them. "Damn pregnancy hormones…"

Tommy giggled softly and kissed her forehead again.

"You have a dream

You wanna be

The center of the story

Just when you think its going

You find a way to keep it going on

Sometimes you fall before you fly

Sometimes you laugh when you should cry

Go figure

When things got messed up

You wanted to give up

Nothing seemed right but turned out fine

Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa…"

"Mommy?" Noah tugged on the end of Jude's shirt standing next to the chair. Jude looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, baby?"

"Will you sing for me?"

She smiled and brushed his cheek with her thumb. "Maybe later."

"It's so dangerous to play it safe

You get what you want by giving it away

Whoa, whoa go figure

Go figure

Your trying so hard to be someone else

When all you needed to be was yourself

Whoa, whoa go figure

Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"You really think we can do it again?"

Tommy looked at Jude. "Sure."

She smiled and laid her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, looking over at Noah and Wyatt playing on the floor.

"Not everything you've wanted seems

It's never just one meaning

When life starts making sense

The world is upside down again

Sometimes you fall before you fly

Sometimes you laugh when you should cry

Go figure, go figure

When things got messed up

You wanted to give up

Nothing seemed right but turned out fine

Go figure, go figure…"

"Who's she telling to go figure?" Jude looked up at Tommy. He shrugged.

"We had a minor disagreement over a song last week, so it might be me."

Jude giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, go figure

Whoa, whoa

Did you really think your destiny was a one way street

You gotta be ready for anything

Just set your whole life free, yeah

Sometimes you fall before you fly

Sometimes you laugh when you should cry

Go figure, go figure

When things got messed up

You wanted to give up

Nothing seemed right but turned out fine

Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly

Sometimes you laugh when you should cry

Go figure

When things got messed up

You wanted to give up

Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah

Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure…"

"OW!" Jude doubled forward, a hand on her stomach. Tommy grabbed her before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong?"

She grimaced, not saying anything.

"Jude?"

"The baby…This…" She looked up at him.

"What?" He looked at her confused. She simply took his hand and put it on her stomach. He felt a hard pressure against it and Jude doubled forward again. "Whoa-….Girl…"

She stood up straight. "One…It's too early for baby kicking. And two,…I've never had a baby kick that hard…" Tommy looked at her.

"If the baby's kicking…You'd have to be at least 4 months along."

"But…" She doubled over again. "Ow."

Haley walked in and saw them in their predicament. "What's going on?"

Tommy looked up at her. "Come here."

She walked over. Tommy put her hand where his had been. "Did any of your kids kick that hard when you were pregnant?"

She shrugged. "Only with the twins…"

Jude looked at Tommy wide-eyed. He grinned widely.

"Oh, no…" She stepped away from him. "No fuking way, Thomas James Michael Quincy." She shook her head at him, crossing her arms. "There is no way this little, 110 pound body is pushing two babies out in one sitting." She continued to shake her head.

Haley laughed. "Sounds like you don't have a choice, hun."

Jude glared at her. "Not helping, Mrs. Scott."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Your pregnancy, not mine." She smiled and walked out of the studio.

………………………………...

A Few Hours Later

………………………………...

Jude glared at Sadie's giddy smile.

"Sadie, would you calm down?"

"Me? I'm sorry, I'm not the one who's pretty much jumping up and down with a smile." Sadie laughed. She pointed to Tommy, who was across the room talking to Darius and Liam, who were also smiling.

Jude couldn't help but smile. "They told us 5 years ago we'd never get pregnant again…"

Sadie hugged Jude. "Well you are…" She smiled.

"Yeah…Two closer to his goal…Now he's never gonna give up…"

Sadie looked at her confused.

"When we had Noah…He said he wanted 8 kids…."

Sadie's jaw dropped. "Tell him no."

Jude laughed. "I did…He wouldn't take it." She yawned.

"Funny. You find out your pregnant, and then all of a sudden, all the symptoms just kick in."

Jude glared at Sadie. "They don't kick in….They've been there. I've just been ignoring them because I thought…" She looked at Sadie.

"Yeah…"


	32. The Final Breath

_Chapter 31_

_The Final Breath_

_The final breath into the story. Lol Okay, so I'm ending this one. But worry not, I have a sequel coming. I haven't chosen the title, but I'm starting it right away after I finish this chapter._

_Oh…and a twist coming at the end :D_

_TISSUE WARNING!!! TRUST ME WHEN I SAY YOU'RE GONNA CRY!!!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_1 Month Later_

_Tommy rolled out of bed and walked to the washroom. Jude had already taken off to work for the day earlier that morning. She was working with the girls on their songs, and the boys had left for summer camp the morning before. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He'd gotten into a fight with Jamie the night before, and it hadn't resulted well. On the contrary to what he had believed, Jamie had bulked up quite a bit in the last ten years since he had graduated high school, and could fight pretty damn hard. He'd left Tommy covered in bruises and pretty sore. He ran a hand through his hair and then removed his boxers and turned on the shower. The tepid water cascaded down his shoulders and back, relaxing his muscles. He sighed softly, shrugging his sore shoulders as if to brush off the day before. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered it into his hair and then washed it out before standing under the shower head again, allowing the water simply run down against his body. He closed his eyes, trying to rid the lyrics that kept running though his head. He'd seen them on the island in the kitchen the day before._

"_**Though I died to know you loved me**_

_**I'm all alone…**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

_**You won't try for me,**_

_**Not now…**_

_**Though I died to know you loved me**_

_**I'm all alone…"**_

_The lyrics continued to run through is head, but he couldn't pin point where the lyrics had come from. It could have been Jude. Or Dancer. Either could have written the lyrics. With the recent loss of the babies, and Dancer still dealing with repercussions of being raped, he wasn't sure who exactly the lyrics had come from. _

_He finished his shower and stepped out, and walked to his bedroom. He dressed quickly and then grabbed his cell phone. He walked to the kitchen and saw the lyrics still sitting in the notebook they'd been written in. He walked over and grabbed it before walking out of the house._

_The drive to G Major was short. When he arrived, it was quieter than usual, but that was probably because a lot of people had taken the week off due to the first week of summer. He walked straight to Studio A, and Jude and Dancer were already working hard. Joie was sitting on the leather couch scribbling lyrics. He sat down next to her._

"_What'cha workin' on?"_

_  
She looked up at him and moved over, next to him. "I'm stuck on lyrics."_

_He nodded and grabbed the notebook she was writing in._

"_**Somewhere there's a sea that has no other side  
Somewhere there's an airplane lost beyond the sky  
So fly us up above the clouds  
Live your life, you are now**_

In the darkness round the sun  
There's light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will the run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
Drowning in the sun…"  
_  
Tommy smiled. "How about something like…" He grabbed his guitar from against the door frame and strummed it softly._

"_**Somewhere someone thinks they've found the perfect love  
And they think you've found the answer to all of this….."**_

_Joie smiled and scribbled the lyrics in. She pulled her guitar pick out of her mouth and strummed the next two lines._

_**  
"So hang on sometimes we miss it  
I'll be the perfect kiss…"  
**_

_Tommy laughed softly. Jude and Dancer looked up, noticing his presence for the first time. They both smiled at him and then continued back to work. Tommy strummed softly._

"_And then you've got your chorus."_

_Joie nodded._

_**  
"In the darkness round the sun  
There's light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will the run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
Drowning in the sun…."  
**_

_Tommy smiled and nodded, still strumming the guitar._

_**  
"Oh, yeah  
Drowing in the sun  
Oh, yeah  
Drowing in the sun…"**_

_He stopped and looked at the lyrics._

"_That. That right here, that's your bridge…" He smiled. "Simple…You don't need anything extraordinary for the bridge with a chorus like that."_

Joie smiled. She finished the song._****_

"In the darkness round the sun  
There's light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will the run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
Drowning in the sun…"  


_Tommy smiled. "And your song is finished."_

She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Dad…All I need was a little inspiration…"

_He smiled and nodded. "No problem, kid…" He stood and walked over to Jude and Dancer._

"And what are my other two favourite girls working on?"

_They both looked up at him. "We're stuck," they said simultaneously. Tommy giggled softly._

"_Show me what we've got to work with."_

_Dancer handed him her journal. He looked over the lyrics. "These…Are really good. But they need a lot of work."_

_She looked at him, surprised. Tommy grabbed a pen and began scribbling things out._

"_This doesn't need to be here…This shouldn't be there…This should be down here…"_

_Dancer grabbed her journal from his hands. "Okay, you're allowed to do your job and be a song writer, but you you're ripping mine apart!!" She growled at him and looked at her journal. She looked down at the lyrics. Tommy smiled smugly, waiting for her to reply to his changes._

"_These….are actually good…" She looked up at him._

"_Told you." He smiled. She handed him her journal. _

"_Scribble away." He smiled and took it back. He scribbled a few more things and then handed it back to her. _

"_There you go…" He smiled and sat back in his chair. She smiled as she read over the lyrics. _

"_This is actually hit-worthy."_

_He smiled and nodded. "Should be your first single for your new album…"_

_She smiled and nodded._

"_Great…" He stood and walked back over to Joie._

"_Got all the kinks worked out?"_

She nodded. "I think so…I'm ready to record it."

_Tommy nodded and looked over at Jude and Dancer. "We'll be in Studio B."_

Jude nodded and Tommy stood, walking out of the room. Joie grabbed her guitar and followed him. He walked into Studio B and turned on the lights, walking over to the soundboard. Joie walked into the sound booth with her guitar and Tommy followed her in, walking over to the side of the room. He grabbed the correct microphone and screwed it into the holder. He pulled down the condenser in front of it and turned it on before walking back into the mixing booth. He sat down and pushed a few buttons before giving her a count down. She began strumming her guitar, laying down the backing track. When she finished, Tommy restarted it and started recording. She began singing.

"_**Somewhere there's a sea that has no other side  
Somewhere there's an airplane lost beyond the sky  
So fly us up above the clouds  
Live your life, you are now**_

In the darkness round the sun  
There's light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will the run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
Drowning in the sun…  
_  
__**Somewhere someone thinks they've found the perfect love  
And they think you've found the answer to all of this…..  
So hang on sometimes we miss it  
I'll be the perfect kiss…**_

_**In the darkness round the sun  
There's light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will the run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
Drowning in the sun….**_

_**Oh, yeah  
Drowing in the sun  
Oh, yeah  
Drowing in the sun…**_

_**In the darkness round the sun  
There's light behind your eyes  
When you've lost the will the run  
You can feel it start to shine  
When the rain falls down so hard  
And you don't know where to start  
Drowning in the sun…"**_

_Tommy smiled. "That'll do it."_

Joie smiled and walked back into the studio. Tommy pushed a few buttons and then closed his laptop and put it into the messenger bag on the floor that he'd left there the night before. Joie got up and walked over to him.

"_How many more songs until the album is done?"  
_

_He shrugged. "How many do you want on it?"  
_

_She smiled. "Like….A zillion."_

He laughed. "I'm glad that your musical talent hasn't gone to your head."

_  
She giggled and punched him lightly in the forearm. "Not funny, Dad…"_

_He smirked. "Your smile tells a different story."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Okay…Honestly? Like..15 should be good…"_

_  
He nodded. "15 is a lot of work though…I hope you know that…"_

_She nodded. "I know…But I'm up for it…"_

_Tommy smiled and nodded. "Good…" He sighed. "Go back to Studio A. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_She nodded and walked out of the room. He headed towards hospitality. Sadie smiled at him as he entered. He nodded to her and grabbed a water out of the fridge. He pulled the paper he'd been carrying around out of his pocket and looked at the lyrics. The hand writing was familiar, but he still couldn't pin point if it was Jude's, Dancer's, or someone else's. He sighed softly, remembering the day she'd lost the twins._

_**Tommy wrapped his arms around her.**_

"_**You're still really happy about this, aren't you?" Tommy smiled and nodded, kissing her. "Well good…I am too…"**_

_**He smiled and kissed hero softly again. "I love you."  
**_

"_**You better. Because I'll shoot you if I lose you…"**_

_**He rolled his eyes. "You'd have to find me first…"**_

_**She pushed his face away from him.**_

"_**Shut up, Quincy…." **_

_**He rolled his eyes.**_

_**  
She stepped away from him and doubled over. "Ow…"**_

"_**Still not used them kicking that hard?" Tommy giggled softly.**_

_**She grimaced. "That wasn't kicking…That was something different…"  
**_

_**His face turned serious. "What?" He stepped towards her. She made a slight noise, and dropped to the ground, clutching her stomach.**_

"_**Jude? You okay?" Tommy dropped to his knees next to her, lifting her chin. She looked at him, scared.**_

"_**I think something's wrong with the babies." Tears streamed down her cheeks. Tommy picked her up from the ground and ran out of the house.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**He sat in her room cradling her in his arms. She sobbed softly. Finally, the doctor entered the room. They both looked up at him.**_

"_**I'm so sorry…"**_

"_**Oh my God…" Jude covered her mouth and broke down in sobs. Tommy rocked her back and forth, tears running down his cheeks. He looked up at Dr. Chandler, Jude's Ostetrician. **_

_**  
"What exactly happened?"**_

_**Dr. Chandler sighed. "The placenta of on of the babies pulled away from they wall of the womb, which caused the bleeding. On top of that, the umbilical cord of that baby, was wrapped around the neck of the other baby…cutting off it's oxygen supply. We couldn't save either…I'm so sorry…"**_

_He sighed and tucked the paper back into his pocket. He walked out of hospitality into Studio A. Jude was sitting there alone. He walked over to her and sat down. She looked up at him, tears falling down her face._

"_The girls finished up and then wanted to go to Sadie's for the night….So I let them…"_

_Tommy nodded. "So talk to me…"_

_Jude looked up at him, uncertain as to what he was talking about._

"_We haven't talked about it…we have to talk about it to heal…"_

_Jude nodded and sighed again, more tears filing her eyes. He looked at her._

"_You haven't been cutting again, have you?"_

_She shook her head. "No. No…" _

_He nodded. "Okay…" _

_She sighed. "I just…it seemed like things were finally going good again…" She shrugged. He nodded and wiped away one of her tears._

"_Go on…"_

_She looked down at their joined hands. "It just….it seems like the more things change between us…The more they stay the same…"_

_Tommy nodded again. "Yeah…I know…"  
_

_She pulled her hands gently away from his. "No…Tom, you don't…"_

_He looked up at her. "Jude, what-"_

_She put his hand over his mouth. "Don't talk…"_

_She looked down at the ground. "I…want a divorce…"_

_Tommy's eyes widened in not only surprise, but fear. He wiped her hand away from his mouth. "WHAT!?"_

_Tears filled Jude's eyes again. "It's for the best…It'll be easier this way…We'll get through the grieving process faster._

"_Jude, no…" He grabbed her upper arms. "Don't do this…This isn't really what you want…."_

_She nodded. "Yes…Yes it is…" She brushed his hands away._

"_No, it's not." He grabbed her hand. "This…Us….we fit…We always have…"_

_She shook her head. "No we don't. We never have. It's some stupid teenage illusion that I always believed, and sucked you into along the way." Tears streamed down her cheeks._

"_Jude,-"  
_

"_Tommy…Don't make this-" She stopped mid-sentence, getting choked up. "Don't make this harder than it has to be…"_

"_Damn it, Jude! Yes! I'm GOING to make this harder than it has to be!!" He growled, still holding her arm. "I'm going to make this harder than YOU want it to be, because things are going to crap, so YOU want to give up!!!"  
_

"_Going to crap? GOING TO CRAP!?!? They're going to crap just now!?!?!? Have you NOT been around the last few years!?!? YOU CHEATED ON ME!!! Remember!?"  
_

_Tommy ran a hand through his hair._

"_I thought we were past this…"_

_Jude shrugged. "I guess we're not."  
_

_Tommy rolled his eyes. "Come on Jude…You're making too big of a deal of this…"_

"_Too big a deal!? We just lost TWO babies!!! Not one!!! __TWO!!!__" Tears scampered down her cheeks. "Babies that are never coming back!!!" She let out a soft sob._

"_Jude, please…" He grabbed her hand, but she pulled it back._

_  
"Just…stop…It's easier this way…." She reached down and grabbed her bag. Tommy sighed._

_Jude grabbed her guitar and then looked back at him. "I'm, ah….gonna go him and pack a bag…I'll stay at a hotel tonight…and then I'll go get the girls tomorrow from Sadie's and we can tell them together…"_

_She nodded to him without waiting for his reply and then walked out. Tommy collapsed in his chair. Tears fell down his cheeks. He sobbed softly for a few minutes, and then a memory struck him._

"_**Hun, what're these?"**_

Jude walked up to Tommy with a notebook full of lyrics.

"_**Just stuff I was working on, but kind of abandoned…"**_

_**She nodded. "But this one…" She jumped up onto the counter next to him, and handed him the notebook. "It sounds so…So alone…"**_

He looked at her and handed it back to her. "It's…it's, ah…Not mine…" He lied.

_**Jude's face contorted, confused. Tommy simply shrugged. "A friend wrote it…."**_

_**She nodded, still not really believing him. "The date is recent."  
**_

_**Tommy shrugged. "People are popping in and out all the time; anyone could have written it…"**_

_**Jude nodded and looked down at the lyrics. She read a part of the aloud.**_

_**  
"Please, please forgive me**_

_**But I won't be home again**_

_**I know what you do to yourself**_

_**I breathe deep and cry out**_

_**Isn't something missing**_

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

_**She looked up at him. "Sounds like this person is in a lot of pain…"**_

_**Tommy nodded. "Yeah…it does…"**_

_**She sighed. "You wouldn't lie to me about them, would you?" She looked up at him. "You'd tell me if you were in this much pain."**_

_**  
Tommy nodded his head. "Yes, baby. Of course I would…" He turned back to the pasta he was stirring. Jude sighed and nodded, closing the notebook. **_

"_**Good." She kissed his cheek and jumped off the counter, walking out of the room.**_

_Tommy sighed. He looked down at his guitar. "Should've known," he whispered to himself softly. He shook his head at himself and stood. He wiped away his tears and then grabbed his guitar and walked out of the studio._

_He was in a daze the entire drive home, not paying attention to the street signs, and barely paying attention to the colours of the headlights. The drive was short, and when he arrived, Jude's car was nowhere in sight. He sighed softly and got out of the car. He walked into the house and pulled off his jacket. He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, though nothing in it would appeal to him, and he already knew it. He sighed softly and closed it, walking out of the room. He slipped off his shoes and walked out of the room, kicking his shoes near the steps. He walked up to their bedroom and opened the door. The air was so stiff, you could cut it with a knife. He inhaled sharply and walked over to the entertainment system. He turned on the boom box, playing whatever was in the player._

"_And if another tear falls_

_Soon it'll be a pond,…_

_The pond could flow to a river_

_Cold…So cold enough to make me shiver.._

_And if that river ran, it'd run to a lake._

_Pour its' self into the mouth of heaven…_

_Watching tears fall down with the rain…"_

_Tommy let out a small cry and turned around, throwing his wallet at the wall. It simply smacked against it, making a small noise and then dropped to the ground. He screamed at it angrily. He wasn't mad at the wall or the wallet…But he wanted something to take away the pain. He'd just lost two babies, and now his wife was leaving him too. He screamed loudly dropping to the ground. He pounded his fists against the floor, allowing the tears to pour down his cheeks. "NO!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!" He screamed into the room…._

_After a long cry, and terrorizing the bedroom, he grabbed his guitar, music journal, and a pen and made his way to the home studio. He wrote the song quickly, simply needing to get out his anger and pain._

"_**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
**_

_**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  


_**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  


_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
**_

_**(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)…."**__  
_

_He finished the song. Tears streamed down his cheeks. He set them on the soundboard and strummed his guitar softly, trying to figure out a tune. _

"_**There'll in there. They wanna come out, but you keep scaring 'em back in. You gotta coax 'em out. Gently…"**_

_Tommy sighed as more tears filled his eyes. He hated remembering when it hurt…_

_He finished up the chords to the song and then shut off the lights in the studio wand walked back to the bedroom. Shutting of the lights, he remoed his shirt and jeans and then crawled into bed. Completely spent and exhausted from the last few days, he fell asleep instantly…_

_The Next Day…_

_He awoke and quickly showered and dressed, shoving his things into a bag. He grabbed his things and drove quickly to G Major, wanting to get started as soon as possible. When he entered the studio, Jude was already there with Joie and Dancer. Tommy nodded to them and grabbed his journal. Jude looked up at him. _

"_You have something to record?"  
_

_He nodded and set it onto the soundboard, walking into the studio. Jude pushed a few buttons and then gave him a count down. He quickly began strumming the guitar._

_Jude looked down at the lyrics occasionally, wondering what he was playing about. When he finally finished, he nodded to Jude to set it to playback. She watched him intently as he began to sing softly._

"_**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be…"**_

_Jude glared at Tommy, though he had his eyes closed. She knew that if the girls thought about it long enough, they'd figure who he was talking about.__**  
**_

"_**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you…."**_

_Dancer turned to Jude suspiciously. "Mom?"__**  
**_

"_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me…"**_

_Jude sighed and looked down at the soundboard. She really didn't want to do this right now.__****_

"While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for…"  


_She looked back up at him. He was talking about the past. When he'd left town and she had told him that she wanted pictures from Dancer's christening. Tommy had said he didn't have them…_

"_**If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room…"**_

_She breathed in sharply. The time at the mall…Had been years ago. Before they were even together. They'd just skipped going to the studio for the day and instead spent the day hanging out in the mall.__**  
**_

"_**I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember  
What it feels like beside you…."**_

_Tears began to cascade down Tommy's cheeks. He opened his eyes and looked at Jude.__**  
**_

"_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me…."**_

_A guitar solo came in. Jude looked down at the soundboard. Tears continued to spill down Tommy's cheeks. She looked back up at him._

'_I need you…'__****_

"The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end…"

"_MOM!?" Jude turned suddenly to Dancer. She sighed._

"What?"

"What'd you two fight about?"

"Huh?" Jude looked over at her, perplexed.

"He's upset. Why?"

Jude shrugged. "I don't know…" She looked back at Tommy._**  
**_

"_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me…."**_

_He stared straight at her, wanting her to feel his emotions pouring through is words. _

_The pain. _

_The anguish. _

_The hate. _

_**The**__**love….**__**  
**_

_**I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
**_

_**(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)…."**_

_He finished out the song and stared at the ground. He stood there for several minutes before removing his head phones and setting them on the stand. He walked out of the soud booth, and out of the studio without another word. Jude looked at him._

"_I'll be right back." She nodded to the girls and walked out of the room._

"_Tommy." She saw him standing in the lobby and made her way towards him. He had been talking to Liam. He looked at her and saw her coming towards him. He walked away from her, heading towards the men's room. She continued to follow him until he reached the washroom and shut the door behind him, locking it._

"_Come on, Tommy. We both know you want to talk to me."_

"_No," He spoke firmly. "I want you to leave me alone."_

_Jude sighed. "Just let me in for a few minutes. Please…"_

"_No…" He stood against the door, wanting her to go away._

"_Tom-"_

"JUDE! Go away!!" Tears cascaded down his cheeks. He let out a light sob, but it was loud enough for her to hear. She sighed in defeat, placing a hand on the door.

"Well,….Please…talk to me soon…" With that, she walked away. Tommy waited a few minutes, and then unlocked the door. He opened it and saw Jude nowhere in sight. Looking both ways, he made his way out to the alley. Nobody was around. He sighed in thankfulness, leaning against the wall for a bit, crying softly. 

_After he composed himself, he looked down both sides of the alley. No one was near either side. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. Flipping open the switch blade, he stared at it for a moment. He lifted the left sleeve of his sweater. He looked both ways again, and then pushed the blade to his skin. He let out a slight cry as he pressured it in._

_In the past, he'd sworn to himself he'd never allow himself to fall that far. He'd never resort to inflicting personal pain. But this wasn't inflicting it. It was taking it away. He slid the blade across his wrist, watching as the red liquid filled it. He pulled his sweater sleeved down over it and pulled up the other sleeve and once again pressured the blade into his skin. He let out a slight cry at the pain it inflicted again, but slid it across, nonetheless. He sighed softly when he'd finished and shoved the switchblade back into his jeans pocket before walking back into G Major. He passed a few people who gave him weird looks, but he shrugged them off. _

_Tommy walked into Studio A and looked at Jude. He walked over this bag and pulled out a disc._

"_Here…put this in…" _

_She took the disc from him and put it in the laptop, waiting for it to load. When it did, she nodded to Tommy. He stepped up to the mic and began singing softly._

"_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again…."**_

_**  
**__Jude stood up as a bad feeling completely rushed through her. She knew something was wrong the minute the first line left his mouth. Dancer grabbed her arm._

"_Mom, what's wrong."_

Tears filled Jude's eyes. "I don't know…"

"_**Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"…"**_

_Pain filled Tommy's left arm, but he simply ignored it. He needed to get this song out before something happened.__****_

"You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago."

_Jude tried to pull her arm free of Dancer's grasp, but she held on tight. _

"_Just let him finish the song."_

Jude looked down at her daughter. "Let go of me. _Right.__Now.__" She spoke sternly._

_**  
"Am I that unimportant…?  
Am I so insignificant...?…"**_

"_Mom-"_

"DANCER! Let go!" She pulled her arm from her daughters grasp and walked to the door of the sound booth, but found it locked. Tears filled her eyes.

"_Stop singing, Tom…Stop singing," she whispered._

"_**Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?…"**_

_Tommy's eyes stayed close. He could feel blood soaking through the sleeves of his sweater, but he ignored it. _

_Dancer stood and walked over to Jude._

"Mom-" Dancer looked up and saw the sleeves of Tommy's sweater. She gasped._****_

"Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now…"  


"_Get your sister OUT of her." Jude spoke softly but sternly. Dancer nodded and turned around to see Joie walking towards them. Tears were in her eyes._

"Why is daddy's lyrics so sad?"

Dancer sighed.

"Let's leave Mom and Dad alone for a few minutes." Dancer grabbed Joie's hand and walked out of the studio.

"_**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?…"**_

_Jude jiggled the door handle, but came to no avail. Tears continued to fall down her cheeks. She heard the door open and turned her head to see Liam._

"What's going on in here?"

"I need keys. NOW!"

Liam looked at her worriedly.

"Just go get them!!!"_****_

"Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,…"  


_Tommy lifted the sleeves of his sweater as they began to irritate his wrists. He cringed, but continued singing as the blood ran down his hands. He just needed it all to be over…_

_  
All over. Once and for all._

"_**I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"…."**_

_Jude began to pound on the sound booth door. Tommy continued to sing with his eyes closed, not listening to her. Jude walked over to the soundboard, trying to figure out how to shut off the CD.__****_

"Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now…"  


"_DAMN IT!" Just when she needed to know how to shut it off, she couldn't remember. She let out a loud sob, placing a hand on her chest. She pushed a bunch of keys on the laptop, but the song continued to play. She screamed, trying to get it to shut off, but the song just became louder._

"_**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?…"  
**_

_She ran back over to the sound booth door. She could see the blood dripping from Tommy's hands as tears continued to cascade down her cheeks._

"_I LOVE YOU!!!" She pounded as hard as she could on the glass of the door. She looked around the room. "WHERE THE HELL IS ARE THE KEYS!!!???"_

She screamed loudly in anger, willing to gladly give up a limb just to get into that room.

_**  
"And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care…"**_

"_I CARE!!!" She screamed, pounding on the door again. She jiggled the door handle again and again, hoping that just one more would break the lock, or that it would magically just open…_

_**  
"And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,…"**_

_She sobbed, letting go of the door handle. She placed both hands on the door and laid her head against the glass._

"Tommy, baby….Please…" She let out a soft sob. "Open the door…"

_**  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something…"**_

_"LIAM!!!" Jude screamed, her head still laying against the glass. He finally walked in and handed her a chain of keys._

"I'm not sure which one the master key is…but Georgia said it's on there."

Jude nodded and began trying different keys.

_**  
"Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now…."**_

_Tommy's knees began to quiver below him. He' was losing too much blood, and he knew it. But he wanted it this way._

She'd killed him. He was sure that this was what she wanted.

To watch him take his last breath._**  
**_

"_**Though I'd die to know you love me,…"  
**_

_Jude continued rifling through the keys on the chain, trying to find the correct one._

Tommy grabbed the music stand in front of him, knocking it to the ground. He'd grown far to weak, and was ready to drop over.

Jude looked up as it crashed to the ground to see him quivering on his feet.

"_**I'm all alone…."  
**_

_She finally found the key and literally ripped it from the chain, sending keys flying. She didn't care though. She shoved the key into the lock, and turned it._

Tommy sucked in a deep breath, using all of his might in the last line.

"_**Isn't someone missing me?…"**_

_He finished out the last line, and turned to see the door opening. He closed his eyes, taking in several breaths. Jude looked at him, mortified. On each side of him were 2 rather large pools of red liquid._

"_Jude…" He whispered softly before dropping to the ground._

"_NO!!!!" She ran to his side and dropped down next to him. Ripping off her sweater, she ripped off the sleeves and wrapped them tightly around Tommy's wrists. _

_  
"Mom-" Dancer stopped in the doorway, throwing a hand over her mouth. Jude turned and saw her._

"_Get in here! Come apply pressure to his other wrist!!!" Tears continued to fall from her eyes. Dancer just stood there in shock. "NOW!!"_

Dancer snapped from her reverie, running over and dropping next to Tommy's head. She took his wrist between her hands and applied pressure. Blood was quickly soaking through. She looked up at Jude with a grossed out, scared look.

"Just keep applying pressure….It'll slow the blood loss…"

Dancer nodded and did as she was told. Jude lifted Tommy's shirt with one hand, checking for any other cuts. His neck was clear, and Jude sighed in thankfulness. Liam re-entered the room.

"The ambulance is on the way."

Jude nodded to him and continued to apply pressure to Tommy's left wrist. "Thank you…both of you…"

He nodded and walked over to them. Jude leaned forward, brushing Tommy's matted hair off of his sweat covered head, due to the blood loss. She kissed it softly.

"Come on baby…wake up…"

Liam looked at her and kneeled down, placing two fingers against Tommy's pulse point on his neck. He looked up at Jude solemnly.

"_It's weak…Like…really, weak…but if he gets to the hospital soon enough, he has a chance…"_

Jude sighed and leaned forward, kissing his forehead again. "I love you Tommy….I'm SO sorry…"

_She let out a soft sob, and kissed his forehead once again._

_Paramedics rushed into the room and Jude and Dancer moved to the sides, but continued to apply pressure to Tommy's wrists. They quickly got him onto the stretcher, and continued to have Jude apply pressure on his left wrist, as per her request, while a paramedic took over for Dancer._

_Once loaded into the ambulance, the paramedic removed the cloth from Tommy's right wrist slowly. It was severely covered and blood, and still bleeding, but had slowed dramatically. He cleaned it of as best as possible and then wrapped it tightly in gauze. When he finished, he reached across Tommy and did the same to his left wrist. Jude took his hand again when the paramedic had finished._

"_His hand is so cold…" Tears filled her eyes again. The paramedic nodded._

"He's lost a lot of blood…"

"_He needs to be okay…We,….We have a 15 year old, and, and a 13 year old, and a 9 year old…and a 7 year old…He has to be okay…"_

_The paramedic nodded._

"_The hospital will do everything they can…" He nodded to Jude reassuringly….._

_Upon arriving at the hospital, Tommy was whisked away to receive blood transfusions and wrapped in heating blankets in attempt bring back up his body heat._

_Several hours later, the Quincy family doctor, Dr. Matthews, entered the waiting room. Dancer and Joie lay asleep on one of the couches and Sadie and Liam were talking silently. Jude's head lay in Sadie's lap, and her legs in Liam's as they tried to keep her calm. When Dr. Matthews entered the room, she bolted up. Sadie and Liam looked at her worriedly and then realized he was in front of them. He looked at Jude, Sadie, Liam, and then finally back at Jude._

_He nodded solemnly……_

_Okay, so do you hate me, or do you hate me!?!?!?!?!?! I know the ending is cruel, but you'll find out in the sequel:D_

_Besides, that just gives you more great writing to look forward to!!!_

_Expect the sequel, Learning To Breathe Again, tomorrow _


	33. Sequel

Sequel to Dancing

Is titled Finding The Grace In Pain, At The End Of The Rain.

Its now posted :)

For now it's rated T, but may later be re-rated to M...depends on where I go with it :)


End file.
